Eight Days a Week
by Lovely Rita Harrison
Summary: It's 1964 and The Beatles are conquering America. While in Florida, they meet two best friends, Stella and Grace. At the end of the boys' eight day stay, is it too late for love when the girls realize they've fallen for them? Read to find out! Collab between yours truly and the lovely Obscure Seance Rita!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! *waves excitedly* Sooooo I know I said my next story would be called "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window," but Obscure Séance Rita and I had this great idea and we just HAD to write "Eight Days a Week!" So basically, we're switching off every other chapter and I'm writing about Stella and she's writing about Grace. The story takes place over eight days while The Beatles are in Miami Beach, Florida to be on The Ed Sullivan Show. Hope ya'll like et! Aaaaaan BEGIN!**

Day One

Waves crashed on the sand as seagulls called overhead. The sun glared down on the hazy beach. It was a typical February day; humid and sunny, but a little warmer than usual. Stella and Grace were spending the afternoon at the beach. The two girls were lying on towels, tanning and listening to the radio.

As Grace sat up to adjust her towel, the radio began blaring "I Want to Hold You're Hand." She immediately stood up and started dancing to the number one song in America. Stella looked up at her in disgust.

"What are you doing?" she asked with contempt.

"Dancing," Grace answered simply. "_I wanna hold your haaaaand!_" She began singing and shaking her head in imitation of the famous mop-tops.

"Ugh! Stop!" Stella ordered as she covered her ears.

Grace sat back down on her towel. "Oh, you know you love them!" she said to Stella with an innocent smile.

"No, I do not! I hate them! H-A-T-E! _Hate!" _she said bluntly, looking up from her sunglasses. Grace looked away, knowing that furthering the conversation would only be dangerous. She began drawing careless shapes and swirls in the sand with her index finger. Stella sighed heavily as she relaxed again.

After a few moments of silence, Grace excitedly said, "Hey! You know what we should do?"

"What?" Stella replied, not looking at her.

"Let's go to the record store!" she answered as she started folding her towel.

"_Why_?" her friend whined.

"Cause. . .the beach is boring me! Come on, let's go!"

Stella refused at first, but eventually gave in. She stood up and gathered her things.

As they walked to the record store, Grace babbled on about The Beatles to a seemingly deaf Stella. Grace was under the impression that her friend truly wanted nothing to do with the popular band from England. However, Stella was secretly one of their biggest fans. She only pretended to dislike them to avoid following the crowd. Plus, she didn't want people thinking she was one of those girls who wept as the mere sight of The Fab Four. So she kept her true feelings hidden from everyone, even her best friend.

"And I'm just so excited for Sunday cause-"

"I KNOW, I KNOW! The Beatles! Ed Sullivan Show! Eight o'clock! I got it the first hundred times!" Stella interrupted exasperatedly.

Grace laughed at her friend's annoyance. "Well excuse me for being excited about THE BEATLES coming to our hometown of Miami Beach, Florida!"

Stella merely rolled her eyes at her friend as she walked into the record store. Grace headed straight for the section where The Beatles records were located. "I just _have _to buy their new album, 'Meet the Beatles!'" she exclaimed as she looked through the records.

"Have fun with that. . ." Stella said uninterested as she wandered over toward the older records, like Buddy Holly and Jerry Lee Lewis. She'd loved the music of the '50s; it was the music of her childhood.

She was absentmindedly flipping through records when she suddenly stopped. "Please Please Me," The Beatles first album, was staring her in the face. _Someone must have misplaced it, _she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile back at the four boys on the cover. Her smile widened as her gaze fell on her favorite Beatle, Ringo Starr. Stella thought he was absolutely adorable, with his light blue eyes and his ring covered fingers. His nose was one of her favorite features too, even if everyone else thought it was too big. Her smile faded though, as she realized someone might catch her looking at them. Stella began walking away, trying to forget about the album. But she couldn't.

_I'm gonna hate myself for this later on, _she thought as she walked back to the out of place record. As she reached for it, her hand bumped into someone else's. Stella retracted her hand impulsively as she looked up at other hand's owner. It was a tall man, with a straggly brown beard and glasses. He was wearing a gray hat and a corduroy coat. Stella thought he looked rather peculiar.

"Uh, sorry," she apologized to the strange man.

"S' all right. You 'ave great taste in music, you 'ave!" he complimented with a smile. He had an unusual accent, like he was trying to sound American.

"Oh, thanks but. . ." Stella stopped to think. _Where have I seen that smile before? _"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked him.

"Hmmm, I don't suppose so," The stranger said looking her up and down in her bathing suit. This didn't go unnoticed by Stella, though.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that, you creep!" she scolded as she poked his chest with all her might. The man stepped back and chuckled. Even though she was quite short, Stella wasn't afraid to be tough.

The odd man's light brown eyes seemed to twinkle as he smiled at her. Suddenly Stella had a revelation. "Oh my goodness! You're John Le-" she began to yell, but was cut off. John had covered her mouth with his hand.

"SHHHH! Don't be yellin' things like that!" he whispered looking around making sure no one had heard her.

Stella was in awe. John Lennon's hand was touching her face. Her large brown eyes were wide with amazement.

"If I take my hand off, will you promise to keep yer mouth shut?" he asked her, looking serious. She nodded in response.

As soon as he removed his hand from her mouth, John grabbed her hand with his and led her out of the store. Stella was still in so much shock that she didn't even ask him where he was taking her. All she knew was it was going to be even more difficult to keep her secret. Now that she'd just met _the_ John Lennon of _The _Beatles, things were going to be _very_ different.

**Aaaaaaaan END! Hahahaha Did ya like it? Review if ya did! Or if ya didn't! Doesn't matter to me! I just like getting email! So, till next time XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**La da da da da da dum dum dum :D Here we go! Well, I should probably introduce myself, my [pen name] is Obsure Séance Rita! I'm gonna be writing out Grace's view throughout this story so don't be confused if you suddenly see a change in writing (my crappy writing might I add! And you'll know that if you have read any of my stories which I bet none of you have :/ ). SO! Please, Enjoy my first chapter in "Eight Days A Week" which is in Grace's view, as I already said. . . don't mind me! Just go on and read. . . I should've just probably stopped there. Oh Goodness! I'm rambling . Someone please stop me! Hahahah **

**~Obsure Séance Rita P. S. The song at the beginning is "Sherry" I don't know if it goes with the time but. . . I needed something**

"_(Why don't you come out, come out) Come out to my twist party (Come Out) Where the bright lights shine (Come Out) We'll dance the night away, I'm gonna make you mine. . ."_ Franky Valie's perfect falsetto radiated throughout the record store as the song ended. The music was coming from a radio in the far corner of the store and Grace hummed along to the next song. She enjoyed the music of her time though her friend, Stella did not agree as much.

Grace had tried and failed many times to perk Stella's interest in music but Stella refused every time. Though Stella said she did not like them, Grace saw a spark in her friend's eye when the Beatles were announced on the radio. _I wonder what that is_, she thought.

The twenty year-old flipped through the records in happiness. With each flip of a record she moved her hips in time with the music from the radio. She finished flipping through the set of the records but was disappointed. The new Beatles record was not there.

Grace sauntered up to the front of the store where the newly released records could be found. She breathed in and out to keep her cool. _If it isn't up front. . ._ Grace didn't want to finish the thought. She was just about to turn to the new records, when her wallet slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor.

She crouched down to pick the wallet up but someone beat her to it. His long angelic fingers wrapped around the object's square form and he lifted it to his face to examine her I.D. He looked from her to the picture on the small card. He had a pleased look in his eye and that didn't go unnoticed by Grace. She could be oblivious sometimes but something like flirting did not go far without her noticing.

"Grace hmm? That's a lovely name" he winked behind square glasses and a grey business hat. As he spoke, the grey moustache above his thin lips quivered as if hanging from a string. _What a creep!_ Grace thought. The man and she stood up from the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling awkward in her bathing suit.

"Umm thanks. . ." She took her wallet from his hands. "But I only date men my own age." Grace stormed past him and found the record she was looking for. She studied the cover picture. _There they are_, she thought, _the Beatles- John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr._ She stopped on her favorite of them, George. His long thick eyebrows could always be seen under his dark hair and his hollow cheeks were what made him beautiful to Grace. She could stare at his picture all day. And the way he played made Grace's heart skip a beat at the beginning and end of every song.

Her eyes darted to Paul. The stranger she saw just moments before had the same thin and pointy nose. His chubby cheeks were just like the stranger's. _Could it have been. . . _She turned around but the stranger was gone. _Nah, it couldn't have been him._

Grace bought the record and looked around the store as the clerk rang it up. The radio was playing a Beach Boys song, a band that Grace wasn't very fond of. _Where's Stella, I wonder. . ._ She turned back to the clerk who handed her the record.

"Did you see Stella leave?" Grace cocked her head and fiddled absentmindedly with her bracelet. The clerk looked up from counting the money Grace had just handed him. His eyes were as brown as Stella's under his large bulky glasses.

"My niece? Yeah, she was being taken out by a man with a beard and coat. He musta been from somewhere else 'coz it be too hot out there to be wearing a coat like that!" he smiled and seemed ready to go into a dramatic back story. Grace couldn't take it. She was bored when he first opened his accented mouth.

"Thanks!" Grace said hastily and rushed out the door. Stella could take care of herself. She was tougher than she looked but a "man with a beard" taking Stella outside with him sounded fishy enough.

**Where did this mysterious "man with a beard" take Stella? Review to find out! Till next chapter XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three! Aren't ya excited? I know that I is! Sorry it took me a while to update. I was suffering from severe writer's block and laziness. He he he! Obscure Séance Rita tried to help me, but unfortunately when you're lazy, only YOU can raise yourself up. . .so yeah, don't blame her, blame me! Soooo this chapter's not too lengthy, but it's not short either. If it seems boring, which it TOTALLY ISN'T, don't worry! The story will eventually get going. Remember: this is still "Day One." So enough of my rambling. Empecad! (Spanish vosotros command for "Begin!")**

Stella was gawking at John as they walked down the street. John looked down at the star struck girl.

"Would ya quit staring at me like that? Yer givin' me the creeps!" he complained in his thick accent.

Stella giggled uncontrollably. John just rolled his eyes at her. When he did, he noticed he was still holding her hand. He let go immediately.

"Sorry," he said uncomfortably. Stella barely noticed, though. Instead, she began asking questions a mile a minute.

"Why are you dressed like that? Why are you here? Where are we going? Can you sing me a song? OH MY GOD! YOU KNOW RINGO STARR!" She screamed the last sentence at him.

John looked alarmed, but then he laughed at her excitement. "So, yer a fan of us, are ya?" he asked.

"No!" Stella answered defensively. John was puzzled by this, but let it go – sort of.

"All right, if ya say so," he sighed as he walked ahead of her. She jogged to catch up to him thinking, _Oh, no! He hates me now!_

"Wait!" Stella grabbed his arm so he'd turn around.

"Hmmm?" he hummed as he raised an arched eyebrow.

"Ummm. . ." was all she could think to say.

"Ah-Ha! So ya are a fan!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

Stella swatted his hand away while staring at him with a bored expression. Finally she asked, "Why were youbuying your _own _record, hmm?" putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him. John only laughed and started walking again. The irritated brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance as she followed him once more.

John knew he was irking this girl and was enjoying every moment of it. He was partly doing it because he liked her and partly because he loved to cheese people off. But mostly because he liked her. She was feisty and tough, like him. He especially liked teasing her.

"So, ya like Ringo, eh?" he asked to make her uncomfortable. Stella didn't say anything; she simply stared down at her feet, refusing to make eye contact.

She suddenly looked up at John and scolded, "Hey! You never answered _my_ question!" She narrowed her eyes at him sneeringly.

"Which one? You asked me quite a few!" he chuckled.

Stella gave the musician a jaded guise. "Why were you buying your own album? It's not like it isn't selling . . . Every girl in the country's bought at least 10 copies already!" The young adult sounded angry as she uttered the last statement, as if those girls had no right listening to The Beatles.

"Really? 10 copies? We really _are_ conquering America!" John exclaimed, sounding pleased with himself.

Stella began to realize that John Lennon was not going to answer any questions that he didn't want to. He wasn't one to submit to or follow rules. Rather, the rhythm guitarist broke the rules, did his own thing and tried to aggravate as many people as possible, all while still having fun.

She decided to ask him less intrusive questions. "How did you manage to escape the hotel without being seen?"

The older boy turned to her with excitement. "Well, ya see, me and Paulie-"

"Wait a second! Like _Paul McCartney?_"

John rolled his eyes at the naïve girl and started walking away. "Of course I mean Paul McCartney!" he imitated the way she said the bassist's name. Stella stuck out her bottom lip in frustration. John mimicked her facial expression just to anger her more. Stella folded her arms in vexation.

"Aww, did I 'urt yer feelings?" John asked her with sarcastic concern.

"Ya know," Stella said, "you're not as nice as you seem on TV!"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, luv!" John said carelessly. "Oi! Ya never told me yer name!"

She gave him a bored look. "It's Stella."

"Hmmm, that's a rather posh name."

"_Posh?_"

"Yeah. . .means 'sophisticated' and the like." Stella looked at him with narrowed eyes and her mouth held open.

"What? Yer not sophisticated?" John asked teasingly.

"I'm not answering that."

"And why not?" he questioned her with a mocking tone.

"Because. I have a feeling you would take what I said, twist it around and throw it back in my face!" Stella suddenly recognized that she had just insulted a member of her favorite band. _Ugh, whatever! He's been nothing but an ass this whole time! _

"Oh, so ya think you've got me all sorted out, do ya?" John interrogated. He seemed to be joking, but Stella wasn't completely sure. She was about to apologize, but as they turned the corner, Stella bumped into someone.

"Oh, pardon me!" a deep voice said to Stella.

"Oh no, it was my-" Stella began, but stopped as she looked up at the man she'd walked into. He was wearing a windbreaker, had a thick beard and mustache and his dark hair was teased in the front. Stella thought he looked just as peculiar as John. Suddenly, though, she caught his eyes. The irises of his eyes reflected the color of the clear blue sky. His identity dawned on her as she gazed into them.

"Fault. . ." she finished her thought breathlessly.

John also recognized the other disguised man and greeted him. "Well, if it isn't me mate Ringo! We was just talkin' about ya!"

Ringo looked down at Stella, who was only a few inches shorter than him, with a confused look. "Hullo," he said uncomfortably. He looked back at John and said, "John, Eppy's been lookin' fer you and Paul all mornin'! He's pretty cheesed off that you two keep gallivanting off in every city we visit!"

While Ringo scolded John for running off, Stella stared in wonder at the drummer. She couldn't believe he was standing right before her, only inches away. Even in disguise, he still maintained his adorable puppy dog eyes and goofy expressions.

"Ah, buggar! Eppy's always gettin' his knickers in a twist! Let 'im worry a little!" John said casually.

"No, John. We gotta go. I don't wanna listen to 'im lecture us again. It's gettin' bloody tiresome." Ringo complained.

John finally noticed Stella ogling Ringo and decided to use this to his advantage. "Rings, we can't go till I introduce ya to yer biggest fan!" He gestured to Stella after saying this. Ringo turned to the flabbergasted girl with a weary expression. He was tired of playing John's games and wanted to return to the hotel.

"Hullo," he said again, "How do ya do?" and shook her hand.

Stella smiled and giggled nervously. "I-I I'm uh . . ." she stuttered.

John smiled mischievously as he told Ringo, "'Er name's Stella. She's a fan of ours, but doesn't like to admit it. I met 'er at this little ol' record store, kinda like the one Eppy used to-"

"JOHN! We _need _tah go!" Ringo interrupted.

"Ahh, fine," John sighed. He pointed his thumb at the shorter boy and whispered to Stella, "See, that's the problem with 'im, 'e always wants to end the fun!"

Stella was still speechless. She only stood there debating if this was all real or not.

Ringo rolled his eyes at his friend. "Come on! The hotel's only a few blocks away."

"Hold up!" John said. "Stella, on Sunday, me and the boys are performing on The Ed Sullivan Show. Ya know where the studio is?"

Stella only nodded in response, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Gear! Come down to the studio real early and we'll get ya in to see the show!" Ringo started pulling him by his arm.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to go," Ringo said with apologetic eyes.

"Oh, and bring a friend!" John called as Ringo dragged him down the street.

Stella stood wide eyed watching two of the famous Liverpudlians stroll down the sidewalk. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. The young girl pinched herself to see if she'd wake up. She opened her eyes after doing so and still saw John and Ringo walking ahead of her. _I've got to tell Grace about this! _Stella thought as she turned around and raced back to her uncle's record store. _She won't believe any of this!_

**Did ya like et? What about my Spanish? Yeah, I know you did ;) So as always review por favor XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, this chapter took so long! Well, long for me! And it is really long! I'd bet my Ringo Starr CD (I still wouldn't give it though) that this is the longest chapter so far. Eight pages and over three thousand words. So yeah, this chapter was hard to write. Well, the ending was . . . oh and the show was pretty hard too. So here is my chapter four of Eight Days A Week! –Obsure Séance Rita **

Day Two

"I KNEW YOU LOVED THEM!" Grace squealed. Her voice was getting higher. "When you told me, I thought you were joking like last time. Ya know when you told me that George Harrison was standing behind me when he really wasn't."

"You've got to admit that was funny though!" Stella turned around from her vanity and looked at her friend sitting on the bed. Grace watched her with a scowl. For one who claims to not love the Beatles, she's trying a little bit too hard to look nice. Though Grace could say the same thing about herself, she had a little bit too much of everything on.

"No! That wasn't funny at all! Back to the matter at hand, I knew you loved the Beatles!" Grace squealed again. Her voice was high enough now that she could break a window . . . or a mirror.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" Stella rolled her eyes and went back to her mirror. Grace played with her bracelet absentmindedly. She knitted her eyebrows together in concern.

"Why not?" Grace asked. Stella's reflection looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it!" she yelled. Stella walked into her closet to find something different for her to wear. Grace still sat on Stella's bed with her legs crossed. She smoothed out her dress that had small wrinkles in it. She wasn't sure if they were supposed to be there or not.

"Okay, no need to yell at me. . ." Grace mumbled as she walked over to the vanity. She smoothed out her straight brown hair that kept sticking up on the sides.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was yelling" Stella said from her closet. She was throwing clothes everywhere looking for the best thing to wear to the show. _If she's trying this hard,_ Grace thought,_ she must be hiding something more from me_.

"I can't believe you met the Beatles!" Grace fell back first on the bed so she couldn't see Stella through the mirror anymore. She watched the fan above the bed go around and around.

"Actually, I only met half of them . . ." Grace ignored Stella and continued as though she didn't stop talking at all.

"And, and, and, they invited you to the show!" Grace's voice got higher and louder again as she kicked on the bed in excitement.

"Actually, we're both going. . ." Stella was still throwing clothes around the room as she kneeled in her messy closet. Grace still ignored Stella.

"But, they invited _you!_ You, the most rude and temper mental of them all!" Grace laughed quietly to herself. She laughed so hard that she curled into a ball on the bed looking away from the closet.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!" Stella yelled as she stuck her head out of the closet. She was holding a blue dress in her hand and when she saw Grace laughing on her bed, she whipped it at her as hard as she could. Grace's laughing faded as she lifted the blue dress.

"This is what you're wearing?" she asked Stella. The dress went over her collar bones so that it showed no cleavage but in the back it cut down. It had no sleeves and like most dresses at the time went down to just cover the knees.

"Yes, you don't like it?" Stella asked, sounding a little hurt. Stella held it against her body to show off how it would look on her. Grace looked her up and down.

"No . . . I LOVE IT!" Grace squealed the last part as Stella laughed at her.

"Great, you freak! I'm going to put this on and we can leave" Stella put a hand through her hair as she walked into the bathroom. Grace fiddled with her bracelet absentmindedly again for something to do._ Now, what is this girl hiding from me?_

Grace followed the shorter girl behind a building. It seemed a little sketchy because Stella was leading her into an alleyway and Grace noticed that Stella would occasionally look down at a little piece of paper as though she wasn't really sure where she was going. Grace looked around the alleyway nervously. Though there was no one else there, someone could pop out at any minute . . .

"Here we are" Stella stopped and Grace bumped into her. In front of the two girls was a lone door with a slide window into it. _This is getting weirder by the second . . ._ Grace thought. Now she was nervous. It was the right building but why didn't they go in through the door at the front? Stella knocked on the door three times and the window opened. Two big dark eyes looked back at them. They looked the two girls up and down for a moment.

"Go Away" a deep voice said from the other side of the door. Someone closed the window on them as Stella opened her mouth to say something. She quickly closed it and crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess that's it then isn't it?" Grace asked. She didn't wait for Stella to answer and turned around to walk away.

"Wait" Stella told her without turning around. Grace stopped and came back to stand next to Stella.

She heard voices from the other side of the door. One voice, Grace could tell was the nightmarish guard that had come to the door. The other voice however, was different. It had an accent that sounded familiar. Actually, everything about the voice was familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it. Before she could figure it out, the window opened again and two brown eyes stared back at them.

"Well, hello there little girls" the voice said. The voice was deeper in kind of a mocking tone but Grace could still tell which voice was talking. The eyebrows she could see moved up and down in a kind of wave on the person's forehead.

"Are you going to let us in John?" Stella's hands were on her hips as she looked at the eyes looking back at her. Grace's eyes widened as she realized who the man behind the door was. John Lennon's eyes rolled as he disappeared behind the window. Seconds later, the door opened and he stood before them. He looked to both sides of the alleyway and ushered the girls inside.

"Oi Stella! Who's this bird?" He pointed a thumb at Grace who still had her eyes widened. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why ya shakin'? Oi Stella! Why's ya friend shakin' so much?" Stella turned around and looked at the people standing in front of the door. She had a blasé expression that Grace has seen many times.

"Will you stop making Grace feel uncomfortable?" Stella crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for John to respond because she knew he would. _John Lennon is standing in front of me!_ Grace thought. She was shaking so much.

"Oh so yer name is Grace, then? Well, come 'ead, Gracey!" John chuckled at the made up nickname and walked by Stella. He looked back at them when he noticed them not following him down the hallway and waved a hand in his direction. The two girls followed him standing close to each other in the small hallway. He walked to where another security guard was standing in front of a door. "Take these two to their seats" John said to the guard. He handed the man two cards.

"Are you sure, Mr. Lennon?" the guard asked the rhythm guitarist. John gave the guard a look that gave Grace the chills. _Glad it's him not me_, she thought. She turned to Stella who smiled back.

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?" John said. The security guard looked down at the cards that he had received. He opened the door he was standing by and ushered the two girls inside. Grace looked back at the guitarist and he winked at her. "I'll be seein' you two real soon!" he chuckled and disappeared in the hallway.

"Omigod, I just met John Lennon" Grace whispered behind Stella as the security guard brought them to their seats. "Look at how close we are!" she squealed. Stella rolled her eyes as Grace kicked in excitement. "What are you not excited?" she asked Stella. The stage was directly in front of them with only three rows between them. It made Grace a little jealous still that there were people who were closer to the band than them.

"Huh?" Stella turned to her friend; "Of course, I'm excited!" she smiled. Her smile disappeared as soon as she looked up at the stage. _Is she . . . nervous?_ Grace shook the thought away. As the room filled up more, it got louder. By the time the band came out, almost every girl was screaming for them, including Grace.

She couldn't control her screaming as the band stepped on the stage. She was so enthralled with the band that she didn't even notice Stella giving her an ashamed look. Stella was always the kind to not go with what the crowd was doing. She would not be screaming and she would not be found passed out in the bathroom. That's why Grace was surprised when she saw Stella following Ringo with her eyes at the end of the first song.

Grace watched the lead guitarist, George the whole time. He looked nervous as he played his instrument in front of the crowd. He scanned the crowd of mostly girls constantly. His eyes rested on each section for a couple of seconds. His eyes came toward the section that the two girls were sitting in. He smiled and Grace freaked. She turned to Stella and shook her frantically. "Stella! He smiled! He smiled this way!" Stella looked at her friend with a blank look.

Grace's eyes darted to Paul as he sang _She Loves You _at the first part of the show. Grace thought that it was funny how Paul was bent over. Stella always said he looked in pain as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Even when he sang sometimes he looked in pain, but Grace loved that. It made him stick out from the others. They all did something that stuck them out from the rest.

Her eyes moved back to her favorite Beatle before the song ended. He did the very thing that Grace was looking for. He strummed and moved his legs in a dance. Stella noticed him do this and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Steady, steady" she said with a laugh. "Are you seriously crying right now?" Grace brought a hand to her cheek and found her face was wet. She quickly wiped the tears away on her wrist as the first half of the show ended.

Grace noticed that as the band came out, she was less frantic and Stella seemed more nervous. _What is going through her head right now?_ She pushed her dress down so that it was straighter than it was before. Stella tried to smoothen the creases in her dress, most of them were supposed to be there. Grace decided to ignore her. She wouldn't tell her the reason for her nerves anyway.

When the band was on their last song of the show, _I Want to Hold Your Hand_, she watched John and Ringo. The Beatle she had already met was focused. He looked as nervous as George did. Actually, both the drummer and the guitarist were nervous. Ringo looked like he was in as much pain as Paul looked. John didn't look comfortable at all. His legs were spread apart and the only movement was him bouncing as he played. What really bothered Grace was that you could barely hear him singing back up through the microphone.

The band ended the show with a clash of the instrument's noise all together. Every girl screamed as the band stepped back and bowed to the crowd. Even Stella screamed but not like the other girls. It was more of a yell if anything. When the show really ended, Grace was about to walk out of their row to the door but Stella stopped her, "Let's wait until the crowd dissipates" Grace nodded and sat down.

When the crowd finally died down, a man with dark hair walked toward them. He stood in the row in front of them to speak to them. His face was round and his hair was a little curly. He seemed very put together and neat. "Are either of you Stella?"

"I am she" Stella's face perked up at her name. She stood up and stopped fiddling with her necklace. She smoothed out her dress again. The man in front of them sighed.

"John Lennon would like you and" he stopped and looked down at Grace. "your friend to come back stage" he scratched the back of his wrist and ushered the two girls out of their row. He led them through a door that connected to a hallway that snaked around backstage. The back room that he led the girls into was set up like a lounge. It had a couch and a couple of chairs in the middle. John bounded toward them the second they walked through the door.

"Hey, thanks Eppy!" he said to the man who led them through the door. Brian Epstein mumbled something under his breath and walked away from the small group. John turned to Stella. Grace couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "Well, 'ello Stella! Ya enjoy the show?"

"Yeah you guys did great!" Stella responded politely with a smile.

"Yeah well . . . Me God damn microphone wasn't working!" he yelled the last part and slammed a fist down on the table next to him. Almost everyone in the room ignored him as his anger quickly faded. He noticed Grace watching him and decided to pursue her. She seemed more vulnerable to his taunting than Stella was. "Are ya gonna shake again if I introduce you to me mates, Miss Gracey?" Grace took a deep breath.

"Nope, I'm good" she responded but John didn't hear her. He reached a hand over to someone who was relatively close to him. He pulled the other person over.

"Will ya stop pullin' me, John?" the boy said as John pulled him. "Ow! John that hurt!"

"Aw stop bein' a baby, Paulie" John responded. Paul stood next to him and straightened his suit. He put a steady hand through his hair to fix it. "Meet me new gurl friends" he winked and Grace focused on a spot in the rug. "This 'ere's Stella. She doesn't like to admit she likes us" John pretended to whisper the last part to Paul though both girls heard it.

"Oh right, Johnny was tellin' me about ya last night" Paul said. Stella raised an eyebrow at the men standing before her. Grace giggled a little at how confident Stella was in front of the celebrities. Paul turned to the noise emanating from Grace's mouth and he squinted his eyes at her. He snapped his fingers after a short moment. "Hey! Yer Grace from the record store!" he exclaimed. Grace's eyes widened.

"That was YOU?" she asked surprised. Paul laughed at her and turned to John, who was having a quiet conversation with Stella. _Was this what she was hiding?_ Grace thought.

"Looks like my disguise was better than yours, John!" he laughed and John ignored Paul's cockiness. Paul shrugged at them and startled Grace by grabbing her hand. _His skin is so soft!_ Grace blushed at his touch. He dragged her across the room to the side of the couch, where a boy not much taller than Paul, was sitting on the arm. Grace stopped dead in her tracks. Paul tried dragging her along more but Grace planted her feet on the ground. He gave her a sly grin and said; "Oh I see how it is" he walked behind her.

"What are you doing?" she squealed. Paul stood behind her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. She shivered at his touch. He started pushing her along toward the Beatle sitting on the arm of the couch. When they approached him, Paul kept one arm around shaking Grace. _Paul McCartney's arm is around my shoulders! Is this really happening?_

"'Ey, Georgie!" George turned to the sound of Paul's voice. He had an expectant look on his face with his eyebrows up and his tongue sticking out. "This here's Grace." George smiled at Grace.

"A new girl Paulie?" he asked him. Grace's hair stood on end. _Me and Paul? NO George! No! _Grace looked around the room to find Stella but she was nowhere to be found. She wanted to call out for her friend's help but of course, she was not there to help.

"Well, I'll let you two at it then" Paul laughed as he let go of Grace and went to find John. Grace wasn't expecting Paul to pull away from her so quickly. She fell forward and George was there to catch her. She blushed at how close he was to her and when he placed her back to where she was standing, his hollow cheeks were as red as hers.

"I guess ya know I'm George then" he said nervously. He scratched the back of his neck and sat down on the arm of the couch with a drink in his hand. Grace was trying to compose herself still as he watched her. Her heart was pounding in her chest against her ribs and her skin still tingled from where he had touched her arms.

"Yeah" she giggled uncontrollably "you were really good at the show" George's eyebrows knitted together at Grace's sudden giggles but smiled at her compliment. _Those eyebrows . . . and that smile!_

"I was really nehevous" he said absentmindedly looking at Grace's bracelet. She was feeling more confident the more she talked to him. _He's not so different after all!_

"I could tell" _Oh shoot! Bad mistake!_ Grace looked down at the rug as George looked up at Grace's face.

"You could?" he asked. George didn't look amused anymore, he looked nervous and scared. He quickly changed the subject. "That's a very pretty necklace you 'ave" He reached out and touched the shiny object. It was a simple silver heart locket with no picture inside. The jewel on its door must have caught his eye.

"Oh, thank you" she smiled up at him and he returned it. She stayed completely still while his hand was touching her necklace. He didn't notice her stiffness but pulled his hand slowly. She didn't know what else to say to him. What are they supposed to talk about? They probably have nothing in common.

Grace slowly looked up at George and found he was watching her. She met his eyes and blushed uncontrollably. Her whole face was steaming so she looked away for the heat in her cheeks would disappear.

"Well, look at you two!" Grace turned to find John standing between them. He looked amused and Grace wondered how long he had been standing there for. George took a sip from his drink and placed the remains on the table next to him. "Isolated from the rest of the group are we?"

"What?" Grace didn't understand the concept of what the rhythm guitarist was saying.

"John, 'ave you met Grace?" Grace smiled at the way George said her name, he flowed it into the question. While she smiled, John gave George a stupid look as though George should know that John brought them there.

"That's why I'm here actually" John turned to Grace "Yer friend, Stella sent me to tell you it's time to leave" Grace looked at George in the corner of her eye and noticed him look down at his empty glass. John must have noticed it too "Aw don't be sad Georgie! We'll be seein' 'em again" Grace and George perked up.

"What?" they both asked at the same time. Grace looked up in surprise at the lead guitarist. He looked as surprised as she did but then he smiled at her. John chuckled again.

"Alright you love birds, say yer goodbyes" he grabbed Grace by the shoulders and started pushing her out the door where Stella was waiting. Grace flinched at his touch the same way she did when Paul put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bye, Grace!" George said from behind her. She looked back as John insisted on getting her out the door.

"Bye, George" she giggled and John rolled his eyes with a smile. She didn't noticed though because she was focused on the adorable Beatle that had caught her when she had almost fainted from sight of him. He smiled a crooked smile at her giggles as she was pushed out the door.

**Did ya like it? :D I tried really hard! Oh and please forgive Lovely Rita Harrison for taking so long with her chapters -_- she's slow. Anyways, Please Review guys! It keeps us going and gives us new outlooks on how you feel about our writing and story line. So don't just read the story! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry this took so long! I had REALLY bad writer's block and then there's the whole lazy thing . . . but ANYWHO, this is chapter five! Sorry if it's kinda slow, but the story will pick up, I promise!**

**So, in this chapter, I kind of back track to Stella and Grace back stage at the Ed Sullivan Show. It's Stella's view point of the whole thing cause in the last chapter you guys got to read about Grace and George. Now you get to read about Stella and . . . A CERTAIN BEATLE! Can you guess which one? Read to see if you're right!**

"That was YOU?" Grace asked surprised.

Stella looked at her excited friend. _She can be so dramatic sometimes, _Stella thought as she talked to John. He was complaining about the sound system and how Paul's microphone had sounded clearer than his.

"Bloody favoritism is what it is!" he said gruffly. He furrowed his bushy, auburn eyebrows and wrinkled his nose in frustration.

_Gosh, he's adorable, _Stella thought to herself, _too bad his personality makes me want to vomit!_

As John continued venting, Paul grabbed Grace's hand and led her across the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Stella. She wasn't too sure of leaving Paul and Grace alone. After all, they'd just met him and he was a rock star. An especially _attractive _one, too.

But before Stella could say anything, she heard a goofy laugh from behind John. She glanced behind the tall boy in front of her and saw a short hallway that led to another room. She could see a couch with someone sitting on it. He was talking to another person in the room that was out of view. Stella suddenly recognized his messy mop top and large nose. _It's Ringo! _She couldn't take her eyes off of the drummer while John continued babbling away.

John noticed Stella peaking over his shoulder. He turned his head to see what she was staring at so intently. He saw Ringo and remembered that he was Stella's favorite out of all of them.

"Come on," he sighed irritably and started walking down the hallway. Stella snapped out of her trance.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked looking clueless.

"Tah see Ringo. 'E's yer favorite, yeah?" he stated bluntly.

Stella started to panic. She'd already met him, but now she was actually going to have to _talk _to him.

"Well, yeah," she answered nervously, "But we can't go _see_ him."

"Why not?" John asked confused.

"Because. . .he's busy," she answered lamely.

"Ugh, just come on," John huffed as he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

Stella's heart began to race as they neared the room. She suddenly became very aware of her appearance; she smoothed out the skirt of her dress and patted down her hair. She hoped she didn't look like a total mess.

As she followed John into the room, Ringo looked at her and smiled. Stella smiled back nervously, but didn't make direct eye contact. Her apprehension went unnoticed by Ringo though. He looked at John and said, "Hullo Johnny!"

"'Ey Rings," John said. "'Ey Eppy!"

Mr. Epstein was sitting in a chair opposite Ringo. They had been talking before John and Stella had walked in.

"Hello John and uh . . . Stella, is it?" Mr. Epstein asked in his posh English accent.

"Yup," she answered frankly.

Ringo looked up at the name 'Stella'. "Oh, yer the gurl John met at the record store, yeah?"

Stella was about to answer him, but John interjected.

"Oi, Eppy, why don't we go talk to that Sullivan fellah about me microphone not working propahly?"

"Uh John, why don't you let me take care of that?" Mr. Epstein said standing up and walking toward the doorway. He sounded nervous.

"That's what I'm sayin' mate!"

As John and the manager left the room, John looked over his shoulder and winked at Stella. Now she understood. _He's trying to get us alone._

"So Miss Stella, did ya like the show?" Ringo asked casually.

"Yeah, you guys were great!" Stella answered. _Ugh, that sounds so cliché! _

"Thanks!" he said happily.

"You're welcome. . ."

There was an awkward silence after that. Stella fidgeted with her dress and shifted her weight from foot to foot while Ringo adjusted his rings. Stella looked around the plain room trying to think of something to say. There was a water cooler on the other side of the room and two matching chairs across from the couch. The room was definitely lacking in a good conversation subject.

"Uh, do ya wanna sit down?" Ringo asked motioning to the empty space next to him.

"Sure," Stella answered as she made her way over to the couch.

"So about yestahday," Ringo started. "I know I was kinda a grump."

Stella thought back to their first meeting. She couldn't remember much because she'd been so star struck.

"No, you weren't!"

"'Fraid I was" he said chuckling. "I just wanted tah apologize. I didn't get much sleep the night before. . .due to sharin' a room with John!"

Stella giggled at this.

"I'm serious, ya know!" Ringo exclaimed. His blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. "And 'e says _I _snore! You oughtta 'ear 'im!"

Stella laughed again at Ringo's comment. The drummer smiled at her; happy he'd made her laugh.

Once she'd calmed down, Ringo reached his hand out to her face.

"You've got an eyelash on yer cheek," he told her concentrating.

His hand was warm against her skin. Stella watched him as his thumb gently grazed her cheek to wipe away the eyelash. For a moment their eyes met as Ringo's hand lingered on her soft skin. Stella looked away after a few seconds and focused her attention on something else. She could feel her face getting warm.

"I should go . . . My friend's probably looking for me," she said quietly.

"Oh, okay," Ringo said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Well, it was nice tah meet ya again, Miss Stella."

"You too," she replied standing up.

As she walked down the hallway, she smiled at how Ringo had called her 'Miss Stella'. She bumped into John as she thought about this.

"Leavin' so soon are we?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's getting late," she said, "Do you know where my friend is?"

"The shaky bird?"

Stella gave him an annoyed look. "Her name's Grace."

"Right! Last I saw 'er, she was with Paul and George. I'll go find 'er fer ya," he said and walked away.

As Stella waited by the exit for Grace, she thought about the day's events. She couldn't believe she'd seen the Beatles perform live, let alone _met_ her favorite one!

Day Three

"and then he touched my necklace! We were like this close!" Grace held up her thumb and forefinger to show the distance.

Stella and Grace were walking along the road that lined the beach. It was a warm day, but only a day that vacationers would go to the beach. Stella watched a sea gull try to steal an old couple's lunch as Grace blathered on about The Ed Sullivan Show. She hadn't stopped talking about it since they'd left the studio the day before. She was smiling like an idiot and as she talked, her voice got higher and higher.

Stella just rolled her eyes at her enthusiastic friend. It wasn't that she wasn't excited; she was. She just wasn't one to talk about it. Instead, she thought about Ringo and how soft his skin had felt against her face. A small smile appeared on her mouth as she remembered the moment their eyes had met. Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by Grace's loud voice.

"Hey! Look over there!"

Grace pointed to a mob of people up ahead. They were crowded around something at the edge of the water. Many of them were taking pictures of the spectacle they were surrounding.

"I wonder what's going on," Stella said uninterested.

"Let's go see!" Grace obviously hadn't noticed Stella's boredom.

Grace started jogging toward the mob, while Stella slowly followed her. As they got closer, Stella could see that there were four people in the center of the crowd. They were splashing in the water and posing for the cameras. Suddenly one of them waved to her. Stella recognized him as John Lennon. She awkwardly waved back and smiled. Grace looked in the direction she was waving and gasped.

"Omigosh! It's them!" she squealed.

Stella gave her a funny look as if to say, "Will you _please_ calm down?"

"What?" Grace asked irritated.

"Nothing. . ." Stella sighed.

"Ugh, I hate when you do that!" Grace said frustrated. She sat down in the sand in a huff.

Stella laughed at her. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for The Beatles," Grace answered smiling up at her friend.

"We are _not _waiting for them!"

"Why not? John told George that we would be seeing them again!"

"And this is 'again'?" Stella asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" Grace answered excitedly. "Now sit down!" She patted the sandy beach beside her.

Stella let out a defeated sigh and sat down. She decided to watch the boys make complete fools out of themselves. They splashed each other, the cameras, and the people around them. Stella and Grace giggled at them. By the end of their antics, the boys' white shirts and dark shorts were drenched.

"Sorry folks, but we've got tah go!" Paul said to the spectators. The girls in the crowd sighed in disappointment.

The four boys started walking away from the crowd and toward Grace and Stella. The two girls stood up and straightened themselves out. Grace smiled at George, trying to get his attention while Stella tried not to make a fool of herself.

"Well if it isn't me new gurlfriends!" John greeted.

"Hi, John," Stella said seriously. Grace only giggled.

"Hey Miss Stella!" Ringo said smiling.

Stella blushed at how he said her name. "H-hi," she said shyly.

"So Stella, Grace? Ya got a place where we can go?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, the hotel's getting to be a drag," George said.

"We can go to my house!" Grace practically yelled. "I have a pool!"

"Sounds gear!" George replied with a grin.

Stella felt anxious about being responsible for the four most famous boys in the world. Before she could do anything, though, Grace had already given them her address. _Well this should be an eventful afternoon._

**That wasn't too bad, was it? Be honest, but nice. Obscure Séance Rita should have her chapter done in one day. She's been having all the creative inspiration lately. I'm so jealous! But anyways, review! Please! It's the only thing that keeps me going! So review! Right now! Go! NOW! X0X0X0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew, Chapter six is finished! I feel like it's been a while . . . has it been? Well, I'd like to blame Lovely Rita Harrison if that's all right! XD Don't kill me! Hahahahah So, this chapter is kind of a mess like it's going everywhere! When you first start reading it, you're gonna be like 'Is there any point to this?' well my dear friends, there is! You just have to keep reading to make it to the climax!**

Grace could not stop moving with a spring in her step as they walked down the street. They were all able to walk to her lovely home because it wasn't that far from the beach the two girls had found the boys playing at. Grace was walking between Paul and George. Occasionally, she would look at the lead guitarist from the corner of her eye. She knew George didn't notice but she didn't know that Paul did.

He was curious about these two girls that they had met the day before. He could see why John would like this girl Stella but it was clear that his seduction didn't work on her like it worked on the others. It was a little the same with Grace. He could tell right when he brought her over to George that he was her favorite of them all though Grace seemed to be more affected by their presence than Stella was.

When Grace looked at George, it seemed like he shined. In all of the pictures, he was the first one she noticed and the last one she'd be looking at when she turned away. She couldn't imagine picking anyone over him but maybe she was getting ahead of herself. He wouldn't love her the way she loved him . . . but she could dream, right?

"Umm, why are we walking, again?" Stella asked from behind Grace. She listened to the conversation as John answered.

"'Cause we Brits don't know how tah read yer confusing address" he answered while flipping the paper with the address on it. He squinted his eyes to read the numbers and words on the paper. Next to him, Ringo and Stella laughed. "What are you two laughin' at?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Stella said in mock defense. Grace turned to look at her friend and the drummer. When Grace officially met Ringo, she was surprised by his height. He was around the same height as Grace which made him taller than Stella. It was a little funny how Stella being the oldest girl was shorter than Grace while the oldest of the band, being Ringo was the shortest than the other three.

"Yer talkin' bout me aren't ya!" John exclaimed with a small crack in his voice. Grace giggled as she turned back to looking forward. As she turned, she bumped shoulders with George. She looked up at him as he muttered an apology. She looked down in embarrassment at her feet but didn't see that the lead guitarist also blushed at the contact.

"Because when we laugh, we're clearly talkin' bout John Lennon" Paul responded to John with an evil grin, John clearly did not see it. Grace laughed silently with Paul who turned to her with notice of her shaking of silent laughter. When Grace realized where they were, she stopped with Stella, who bumped into Grace.

"Here's mah house!" Grace said in a funny voice. George laughed next to her as she led everyone into her home.

Grace stared down at the clear pristine water of her pool. She didn't think that it would be so hard for her to jump in with everyone else swimming around. She could think of actually a couple of reasons to not jump into the pool.

First of all, it was February and who in Florida goes swimming in February? Well, besides Stella; she would jump into a pool any chance she got. From where she stood, Grace could see her neighbors giving them all incredulous looks about swimming.

Second of all, she was a little self conscious about being in a pool with the four most gorgeous boys she had ever seen. Grace pulled at the sides of her bathing suit and looked at Stella. She knew that her friend was feeling the same way she, but Stella looked comfortable now that she was in the pool. _Maybe it's just a temporary feeling?_ But, what if she bumped into one of the boys? She continued to stare at her reflection as they called for her to jump in.

"C'mon Gracey!" John whistled as though Grace was a dog. Grace kept her arms crossed as she watched him clap his hands together. His hair was flat against his forehead as it stuck wet against his skin.

"It was your idea after all!" Paul called. He smiled up at her as though a camera could be hidden around them. Their wet darkened hair made their skin seem even paler as they swam around. Paul and John stood next to each other clapping their hands together and whistling to her.

She could not stop staring at all of them, being shirtless and all. _Paul, John, Ringo, and George with no shirts on! Is this really happening?_ _Speaking of George, where is he?_ Grace scanned the pool but got distracted by the two who were calling for her to jump into the water.

Grace was so caught up in paying attention to them that she didn't notice when their whistles and calls turned to laughter. When she finally did, it was too late. Someone had crept up behind and already picked her up in his arms. Before she knew it, her body hit the water with a _slap_! She looked up at who had thrown her to see George.

"Sorry Grace but someone had tah do it!" George laughed along with everyone else had, he jumped into the pool and landed next to Grace. The closest chance she got, Grace lightly hit the lead guitarist.

"George, that was so mean!" Grace crossed her arms and slumped down in the water so only her head was in view. She looked around at everyone and noticed Stella and Ringo in the corner of the pool. _Always the loner!_ "Now, I'm cold!"

"Sorry again, luv" George smiled down at Grace as he continued swimming around the circular pool. _He called me 'luv'!_ Grace was ecstatic as she looked around the pool to see if anyone noticed what had just happened. No one seemed to see. Grace descended into the warm water with a smile on her face.

Grace and Stella swam with the four boys like they'd known them for years. They watched as they picked on Ringo, dunking him underwater and even throwing him off of the pool deck. They watched as Paul and John pulled an inflatable pool toy out from under George. "They're just regular boys" Grace whispered to Stella.

"Well, of course," she whispered back, "they brush their teeth just like us" Stella smiled and joined the fun around her.

"What does that even mean?" Grace yelled to her friend. Stella laughed at her confused friend as she got tackled by Ringo. Grace watched the two for a couple of minutes until Stella ended up being carried around on Ringo's back. _Wow, Ringo seems to really like Stella . . . and Stella really likes Ringo. . . _She turned to George and was again caught up in his beautiful features. She wondered if he liked her as much as she liked him. If Stella didn't notice Ringo then maybe Grace didn't notice George.

"Awkward Starfish!" John yelled as his hand attacked Grace's face.

"Omigod! Don't touch my face or I may go into a coma!" Grace exclaimed with a hint of laughter. She picked up his hand from her face and dropped it into the water. He smiled down at her joke and started laughing at her wide eyed expression.

"Really?" Ringo swam over to Grace and tried to poke her face. He laughed at her attempt to swat his hand away. Grace could hear Stella's and John's laughter as the drummer continued to touch her face. She didn't get the same feeling from his touch as she did with George.

She looked at the lead guitarist and noticed him smiling beautifully at her. She felt a chill go up her spine from the smile. It actually made her heart flutter like a caught butterfly in a cage. She stopped fighting Ringo's pokes.

"It was a joke" Paul told him with a bored expression. Ringo put his palms together and looked down at the water, done with poking Grace's red face.

"Excuse me, Grace?" George put his hand on Grace's shoulder, sending an electric current through her body. Grace looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm gettin' a little hungry . . ." He said nervously. He took his hand away. "See! You can feel me tummy arumblin'!" George took Grace's hand and placed it on his skinny stomach. She felt a rumble through his stomach as her face went beat red. She pulled her hand away quickly as though she had touched the burner on her stove. She looked away to avert his gaze and found Stella who was grinning evilly.

"Oh um uh well that's nice, we should probably get food then" Grace said nervously. Everyone in the pool started to ascend up the ladder to the deck except for one. Grace, Stella, George, Paul, and John were all wrapped in towels as they looked down at Ringo, who refused to get out of the pool.

"C'mon Rings, we're gonna get food now" Paul told him. Ringo crossed his arms as he looked up at hem.

"No! I ain't gettin' out yet!" he shook his head wildly with his eyes closed. Paul and George went inside, giving up on reasoning with him.

"Well, I'm hungry!" John proclaimed and followed Paul and George inside. Grace stood awkwardly next to Stella as she tried to get Ringo out of the pool.

"Ringo, aren't you hungry?" Stella asked him with a raised eyebrow. She moved in front of the ladder and looked down at him.

"Miss Stella, I would pick swimmin' ovah food any day! And you call yerself me biggest fan!" he answered with a smile and a wink. He seemed to be making his way up the ladder so Stella held out her hand for him. Grace saw what he would do before Stella did. Ringo took Stella's hand as he pulled her down into the water with him. Grace shook her head at the two and made her way into the kitchen of her house to make the Beatles the food they may have been looking for.

Stella entered the kitchen as Grace was putting sandwiches together for the boys. She wasn't sure what kind they liked to eat so she threw together whatever she could find. When Stella walked in, she leaned against the counter next to Grace with her nose scrunched up in disgust. _Another food she doesn't like! Does she eat anything?_

Grace turned on her friend unexpectedly and smacked her with the paper plate she was holding in her hands. "Ow! What was that for?" Stella asked with a hurt and appalled expression.

"You!" she responded simply. Stella stared at her with her mouth held open as Grace returned to the sandwiches.

"Me?" Stella asked.

"And Ringo!" she pointed to the short girl leaning on the counter. "You like the drummer!" Grace whispered as she stared at Stella. Her friend looked down at the floor as her face became a crimson color. Grace could barely see her face due to Stella's still damp hair hanging around her face.

". . . I don't know what you're talking about" Stella examined her fingernails absentmindedly as Grace rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You flirt!" Grace's whispers became harder and higher to make sure that the four boys sitting in the living room did not hear them. It did not help that Stella and Grace were probably the loudest talkers in the house. Besides maybe Ringo whose voice traveled from the living room into the kitchen.

"Well . . . You and George . . ." Stella said, barely audible. Grace leaned forward closer to Stella.

"Um, what was that you just said?" Grace asked quietly.

"George has been flirting with you!" Stella immediately covered her mouth with her hand as she hissed the words. _Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? It's probably best if I don't mention it . . . _Grace turned back to the sandwiches sitting on the cutting board on the counter.

"No," she hesitated "that's not true" Grace started picking up the sandwiches and setting them on the plate she had taken out for them. It was a pretty plate that had different colored flowers all around the rim. The plate was made of china too. _Is it such a good idea to bring them sandwiches on a china plate?_

"Have you seen the way he looks at you and smiles? If that isn't flirting then I don't know what is!" Stella shook her head at her friend to make her point clear. She then crossed her arms as Grace turned her back to her.

"Meh!" Grace said as she picked up the china plate of sandwiches. She started to walk out of the kitchen into the living room when Stella stopped her.

"Just watch, Grace" she placed her hand on Grace's shoulder "You'll see it" As Grace turned away from her friend, she heard music coming from the living room. Someone had turned the radio on.

"'Ey, Paulie! Turn it up!" Grace heard John yell as she walked into the room. Looking around the room, Grace noticed that John had just stood up to dance with Ringo. Paul was standing next to the radio in the corner singing along to his own voice while George sat on the other side of the room on the couch with a blasé look.

"C'mon Georgie! Dance with us!" Ringo yelled over the music with his arm held out as he twirled around with John. George shook his head.

"Nah, I'm kinda sick o' us . . ." George twisted his face in preparation for an outburst but nothing came. Instead, Ringo said:

" Georgie! Be happy!" As the song ended, Ringo and John stopped dancing and Paul turned down the radio a little. Grace stepped into the room to make her presence known. When the four boys noticed the plate of sandwiches in her hands, they snatched at least two sandwiches from the plate.

"Thanks Grace!" Ringo said excitedly as he took the peanut butter and fluff sandwich from the plate.

"Thank you, Grace" Paul said politely as he took the turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Thanks, luv" George whispered from next to Grace as he lifted the other turkey and cheese sandwich. Grace felt her cheeks become warm when she saw him smile at her. She turned to Stella who had just entered the room from the other entrance. Stella smiled as she noticed what Grace had saw. _Well, Stella was right, once again!_

"Why's yer face all red like that?" John stepped in Grace's view of Stella to get another sandwich. Grace's face went even redder. "Are you blushin', Gracey?" John whispered next to her.

"No! I am not blushing!" John laughed at her reaction and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Whatevah ya say!" he said with his mouth full. He chewed and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Ew, you are so gross! Chew with your mouth closed!" Grace scolded him and he gave her a sideways look.

"Yer not me mum" John still spoke with his mouth full of sandwich as he walked away to sit down next to Paul. Grace put the empty sandwich plate down on the coffee table as she sat down next to George on the couch. It was the only open seat in the room.

"'Ey, where's Ringo and Stella?" Paul asked the room. Grace hadn't even noticed they had left.

"Probably makin' out somewhere" John yelled. He waited a couple of seconds before continuing "'ave ya seen the way they've been acting around each other?"

"Omigod! John Lennon you are such a pig!" Grace yelled at him. Paul held a finger to his lips to calm the girl down. He also knew that John would get angry but fortunately John did not become angry. Instead, he smiled evilly at her and sat up to whisper in Paul's ear. Then Paul also grinned evilly.

Paul stood up from his seat on the couch with John to sit next to Grace on the opposite couch. Him moving to this couch forced Grace to scoot closer to George so that their legs were just barely touching. _What is Paul doing?_ Grace crossed her leg over the other so she wasn't touching George.

At first, Paul did nothing as he sat there next to Grace but then she started noticing him occasionally leaning into her and then back. Each time he leaned in, he got closer. After about the tenth time of leaning he said, "Wow, Grace yer 'air smells really nice!"

"Um, thanks Paul . . ." Grace replied as she turned to look at him. He smiled a sweet smile at her and Grace turned away, back to watching television. Next to her she felt Paul pick up a chunk of her hair and bring it to his face. She turned again slowly to look at him.

"Wow! It's soft too! John, come feel Gracey's 'air" John slid from the opposite couch and crawled over to where Grace was sitting. On his way over, he winked at Grace. _Ohhhh so that's what they're doing! They're trying to make George jealous!_

Once John had made his way over to Grace, he stood up in front of her and hugged her face to his chest. He patted her head with his hand "Yer 'air really is soft" he said calmly with a smile. Grace could feel all of the blood in her body rush to her cheeks and her neck.

"I uh need a ciggie" George said nervously while standing up. John let go of Grace's face so she sat back down on the couch next to Paul. The bassist turned to her and crossed his arms.

"See what ya did now Grace?" he said seriously. She turned to him as John sat down cross legged on the floor.

"Me? I think it was you two who went overboard!" Grace looked between the two band members, thought for a moment, then stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Paul asked her with a disbelieving look on his face. His mouth hung open as she turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go talk to George" she replied matter of factly. She walked out of the living room, through the kitchen and out onto the back deck.

The sun beat down on the deck. So much that Grace's bare feet grew warm with each step she took towards the lead guitarist, who had his back to her. He must have heard the flopping of her feet on the wood because he turned around.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked him. He wasn't smoking like he said he would be. Either because he hadn't gotten the chance to or because he just really didn't want to. He took a step towards Grace and sighed.

"I can see it, yano" George hesitated "in the Mania. All of the fans don't like me or Rings like they like John and Paul." He looked down and shifted his feet. Grace followed his gaze and noticed he also had no shoes on. She looked back up at him.

"What are you talking about? There are plenty of fans that love you and Ringo! Like . . ." _Stella's gonna kill me! It's not like they don't all already know . . . well except for Ringo. I don't think he noticed._ "You can see Stella likes Ringo!"

"That just leaves me . . ." he avoided Grace's gaze. _Well, I can't just confess my love to him! Well I could . . . But I won't! That would be soo embarrassing!_

"I remember . . . I saw a girl in the record store fawning over you, George! So don't tell me no one is a fan of you! I mean, just look at yourself" Grace motioned to his whole figure with her hand. He tried looking himself over like she told him but failed. "I can't forget to mention your talent! That's what really matters! You're the best guitarist I have ever seen and heard."

She let her words sink in until he finally looked up at her eyes. He smiled and started walking towards her until he was directly in front of her. He was so close she could reach out and touch him. George reached a hand out to the side of her face. He picked up a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

If she could have, Grace would've run away for cover, but she was temporarily paralyzed. She watched as George leaned forward toward her face. He was an inch away when he stopped and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Grace" he whispered with a smile. He pulled away and walked back into the house, leaving Grace with a red face and her feet planted on the deck.

**So how was this chapter? Please Review guys! Lovely Rita Harrison is the one who gets the emails and she loves getting emails! Trust me, I'm a doctor! Well. . . . not really! Oh, by the way, did you like how that ended? I bet you're all like 'huh? Why didn't George make his move?' I have a reason, I swear!**

**This has been me, Obsure Séance Rita Review, S'il vous plait! *please***


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings my lovely readers! It feels like it's been a while, but it hasn't! It's only been a little over two weeks. . .okay, maybe three, but WHO CARES? He he. . .Sorry, I'm REALLY sleep deprived this week.**

**But anyways! I'd like to take the time to thank all of you have reviewed and subscribed! Snaps to ****GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13, Sarah, and Strawberry fields for your reviews of the last chapter. Also thanks to ****BGHeil7 for subscribing! I really appreciate all of you who commented and subscribed to past chapters too! Now, grab your mittens around your kittens and away we go! **

Stella smiled confidently at her friend; happy Grace had finally noticed George flirting with her. She immediately started blushing and everyone noticed. Except Stella that is. She was watching Ringo as he signaled for her to meet him in the kitchen.

_I wonder what he wants . . . maybe something to drink? _she wondered as she walked through the dining room to meet him in the kitchen.

"What?" she whispered loudly to the short boy.

"Shhhhh!"

He held up a ring covered finger to his lips. His blue eyes were wide with mock irritation. Stella couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Wanna get outta 'ere?" he asked smiling.

Stella was confused. "Where are we going?" she asked timidly.

"Dunno!" he said contently. "Since ya live 'ere an' all, I thought ya could show me round!"

"Well, actually Grace lives here and-," Stella began to correct him, but then stopped. Ringo was already opening the back door and walking outside.

Stella felt dumb. She had been ready to go into this long explanation about how she lives on the opposite side of town from her friend but Ringo had already walked out the door. She had no choice, but to follow him. Not that that was a bad thing though! She would follow him to the ends of the Earth if she had to . . . but for now, she'd follow him to the swing set.

She sat on the swing next to Ringo. His hair was flying back and forth as he began to pick up speed. He reminded her of a little boy blissfully happy without a care in the world. He had a smile plastered on his face when he looked over at the girl beside him.

"Let's see who can swing the highest!" Ringo declared.

"Okay!" Stella agreed.

Stella started pumping her legs faster to match Ringo's speed. She giggled at how much fun she was having. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be swinging with the drummer from The Beatles, she wouldn't have believed them. Things like this didn't happen to her. The most exciting thing that had happened to her was when she got a transistor radio for her birthday. But that was all different now. She was spending time with her famous crush and was determined to make it last as long as possible. She suddenly had an idea.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. "Let's see who can jump the farthest!"

"Alright!" Ringo said matching her enthusiasm. "On the count of three?"

"Yeah!"

"One. . ." Ringo began.

"Two. . ." Stella continued.

"Three!" they yelled in unison.

Stella jumped off as soon as she had counted to three. She fell to the ground laughing hysterically. She rolled on to her back only to be smothered by a falling Ringo. He landed on top of her in a huff. He chuckled and shyly apologized. Stella awkwardly accepted it as she tried not to look at him. She could feel her face beginning to burn up while Ringo continued to stare at her. When she finally let herself gaze into his eyes, she felt paralyzed. He began leaning closer to her and Stella could feel his warm breath against her skin. Suddenly they heard a noise from the deck.

Ringo tore his gaze away from Stella to look in the direction of the sound. He rolled off of her and stood up to get a better look. The embarrassed girl immediately sat up trying to act as if nothing had happened. She wasn't sure if the moment she and Ringo had shared was real or not; if Ringo had wanted to kiss her or not. Before she could think too deeply about it, however, Ringo interrupted.

"It's George and Grace!" he whispered loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough so the two on the deck wouldn't notice them.

"Huh?" Stella asked in a daze.

"On the deck. . ." Ringo answered pointing.

"Oh . . . We should give them some privacy. . ." she suggested.

"Alright," Ringo agreed with a mischievous grin.

He walked over to the back door and sat down in front of it. He beckoned Stella over and patted the ground beside him as if saving her a seat. The small girl sitting on the ground was confused, but submitted nonetheless. She sat down next to the boy on the ground avoiding making physical contact with him.

"What are we doing?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We're spyin' on 'em!" Ringo answered with an evil smile.

"But-" Stella started to protest, but she was silenced.

"Sh!"

She stopped talking right away and all that was left was the sound of Grace's voice. She was reassuring George that the fans not only liked John and Paul, but also liked him and Ringo as well.

"What are you talking about?" came Grace's voice from around the corner. "There are plenty of fans that love you and Ringo! Like . . ."

There was a pause. _Where is she going with this? If she reveals my secret, she's dead!_

And, as if right on cue, Grace said, "You can see Stella likes Ringo!"

Stella was mortified. Not only did George know her secret now, but Ringo did too! Or did he? Maybe he wasn't paying attention. Stella turned to the boy sitting next to her. His blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Is that true?" he asked with what sounded like _hopefulness? _No, it couldn't be. . .

The humiliated girl was at a loss for words. She didn't know whether or not to lie or to tell the truth. She decided to play dumb instead.

"Huh?" she asked pretending to not have heard him.

Ringo opened his mouth to repeat himself, but stopped when they heard the sound of the deck door shut. Stella peeked around the corner to see an abandoned porch. From where Ringo and Stella were sitting, they had been hidden from Grace and George's views by the part of the house that protruded out.

"Maybe we should go inside as well. . ." Ringo proposed.

Stella nodded in agreement and stood up. She brushed the dirt and sand off of her cover up. She had thrown it over her bathing suit after getting out of the pool. Ringo followed her as she walked through the door and into the house. Once inside they heard Grace's high pitch voice. She was yelling. _Uh oh. . ._

"I can't believe you guys!" Grace yelled from the other room.

"Wonder whut 'appened," Ringo thought aloud as they followed the sound of Grace's screeching.

As they entered the living room, they saw pieces of glass scattered across the floor. John and Paul were sitting on the couch while Grace scolded them. It was almost comical. John and Paul looked like two naughty little kids being rebuked by their mother or babysitter. George was doing a poor job of trying to calm down the irate girl.

"I invite you guys into my house and this is how you re-" Grace began but was cut off.

"'Ey!" John interjected. "Where 'ave you two been? Hmm?" he interrogated the pair entering the room.

Again Stella was at a loss for words. She tried to think of an explanation of where they had gone, but couldn't think of anything. Luckily Ringo moved the focus of the conversation away from them.

"Why's Gracey yellin'?" he asked.

"_I'm yell-ing be-cause, _these two broke a mirror!" she stressed the first three words as she pointed at the guilty parties.

"Yeah, it shattahed when John looked at 'imself in it!" Paul snickered.

"That's seven years of bad luck, ya know!" Ringo joked.

Stella couldn't help but giggled at their quips. John however found this all insulting and got his revenge by punching Paul in the arm. At the sight of all of this, Grace sighed dramatically and slumped on to the couch beside the bassist.

"Well, I'm not cleaning this up!" she announced bitterly. "You two broke it and you two can clean it up!" She narrowed her eyes at the two ruffians.

"Ugh! Fine!" John growled. "We'll clean it up as long as ya quit yer whinin'!"

Grace gasped at this. "I do _not _whine!" she said defensively.

"Sorry luv, but ya sorta do," Paul said consolingly. "Now where's that broom and dustpan?"

"Near the back door," Grace answered crossing her arms in frustration.

"Aw, don't worry mum!" John mocked. "We'll 'ave this place spit spot in a jiff!"

He and Paul cackled at this as they went in search for the cleaning supplies. Stella shook her head at them as she sat down next to Grace. George was trying to explain how John and Paul liked to have fun usually to the point of breaking something or insulting someone. In this case, both.

Stella tried to listen to George and Grace's conversation, but she was too distracted. Ringo had sat down next to her on the couch and couldn't help but notice how close he was to her. Their shoulders and knees were touching ever so slightly and Stella couldn't stand it. Ever since their moment outside, she had wanted to be alone with him again, but at the same time she wanted to run as far away from him as she could.

She continued to think about all of this as John and Paul swept up the shards of glass.

Once they were done, John asked Grace "Is that bettah mumsie?"

"Much!" she answered obviously in a better mood than before.

"Well," Paul began as he came back from emptying the dustpan in the trash. "I suppose we should get back tah the hotel befo' Eppy 'as a 'eart attack."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Cyn's probably worried sick 'bout me . . ."

Stella could feel her heart sinking. She didn't want them to go. Especially Ringo. She wanted, _needed_ to be alone with Ringo again. She looked over at her friend. Grace looked just as disappointed as Stella felt.

"Don't worry gurls!" Paul reassured.

"Yeah! You'll be seein' yer boyfriends again!" John jeered.

The two girls blushed so hard; they thought their skin would burn. The guitarist and drummer simply gave their friends bored expressions, unaware of the girls' reactions. The two jokers sniggered at their comments as they thanked Grace and Stella for the day.

"We'll leave you lot alone tah say yer farewells, while we catch a taxi!" Paul teased as he slipped out the door.

Before the door was completely closed, however, John could be heard saying, "Hopefully, Georgie boy doesn't cock up his goodbye kiss! 'Membah what 'appened last time?"

Without any warning, George ran out of the house. In embarrassment? Humiliation? Rage? No one knew. Only Grace followed him, once again leaving Stella and Ringo alone.

**Are your kittens okay? I know mine almost got away! And as for Obscure Séance Rita? Well, she's allergic to cats, so she didn't get to hold any. How sad is that? Now REVIEW! Tell us what you liked, hated, laughed at, gasped at, and how your kittens are doing! Till next time! XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is what you've all been waiting for! I can say that because I'm pretty sure you all know what's going to happen. BUT you don't know HOW it happens! So there! This be chapter eight by Obsure Séance Rita! Please Review! Merci beaucoup mes copains!**

Grace followed George out the door, trying as hard as she could to keep up with his long legs. She watched as he speed walked across the porch and down the walk way towards Paul and John. George must not have noticed Grace following him out because he started yelling at John and Paul. _I don't think I'm supposed to hear this_, Grace thought, but she couldn't keep her ears closed.

"John, you know I like Grace and you go and fook up me chances with 'er!" George was fuming as he glared at his band mates. Paul stood next to John with his mouth wide open while John smiled. George raised an eyebrow at John.

"Well, 'Ello, Gracey" John and Paul craned their necks to look at the girl who stood behind George. The angry lead guitarist turned around to look at Grace, his expression changing from anger to shame. Ashamed of being angry in her presence.

"Grace?" George knit his eyebrows together as blood rushed to his cheeks. He stood up straighter and scratched his head.

"Is that true?" Grace cocked her head sideways as John and Paul slipped away from the two. The bassist and rhythm guitarist started walking down the street, probably to get a better chance of a taxi. Grace took a step towards the embarrassed lead guitarist. Grace tried looking into his eyes but he kept them fixed on the ground. "You know they only did that stuff earlier to make you jealous right?"

"They were?" George looked up from the ground at Grace. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well yeah! And . . ." Grace looked down awkwardly at the sandals she had thrown on at the last minute. She looked back at the conversation she had had with George moments before. "remember that girl in the record store that I told you about?" She looked up from her feet. "That was me." George finally met her eyes as this realization sunk in.

"Really?" he took a step closer to Grace.

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that earlier!" George got closer to her as she continued to talk discursively, "I'm your fan, George. Probably your biggest fan now that I think about it."

"I knew you were the one, Grace" He leaned closer to her with his right hand resting on Grace's cheek. All of the blood in Grace's face rushed to the one spot that George was touching her. His face got so close to Grace that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Well of course you have more than one fan but now you know you have some so it's a start right?" Grace thought they were still talking about the number of fans he had. George chuckled at the girl's confusion.

"Stop talking" he said with a smile as he closed the small distance between them. His body was right up against her with his opposite hand pushing her against him. Grace could not believe what was happening. She was in such a daze that she did not even worry about people watching them. She could only think about the feeling of George's lips pushing against hers.

_Meanwhile. . ._

Stella sat uncomfortably next to Ringo. She had gotten what she wanted, a moment alone with him. But she didn't want it under these circumstances. _Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers, _she thought to herself.

"So, uh what happened last time?" Stella asked turning to Ringo.

He chuckled before answering. "Nothing!" he said. "John just likes tah embarrass the poor kid till e's bloody furious."

"Oh. . .well, that's not very nice of him!" the upset girl complained.

"Yeah well, that's John - not nice!" Ringo stated casually shrugging his shoulders.

Stella nodded showing she understood the situation. This, though, was not what she wanted to be discussing. She wanted to get closer to Ringo, but the fear of rejection held her back. As she was about to continue the conversation, he stood up from the couch.

"Well, I bettah go," he said, "George might be in the middle of a terrible barney with John!"

"Okay," the disappointed girl said, trying to hide her sadness.

_What the heck is a "barney"? _she thought as she walked him to the door, _Ugh! That's not important right now! He's about to leave! Do something! _

"I hope you had fun!" she said, attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"I did!" he answered. "Gettin' away from the hotel and the fans was exactly what we needed!"

Stella returned the smile he was giving her. She could tell how grateful he was to have had an escape from the Mania. Apparently, being famous wasn't as great as everyone thought.

As Ringo stepped out of the door onto the porch, Stella could once again feel her heart sinking. He was leaving and she hadn't done anything to stop him, not even attempted. However, when she thought all hope was lost, Ringo turned around to face her. _Did he forget something?_

"Oh, Miss Stella," he began, "I forgot to apologize to ya!"

This confused the heart broken girl. What could Ringo possibly have to apologize for? He hadn't broken anything or insulted anyone like John and Paul had done.

"For what?" she asked looking perplexed at the drummer who was now the same height as her since he had stepped down on to the porch.

Before the boy answered, though, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that the wind had blown into her face. Their eyes met as his fingertips brushed against her skin. Stella felt powerless to his touch as he placed his other hand on her waist, never leaving her gaze. He leaned into her until their lips barely touched and whispered, "For not finishin' what I started out by the swings."

And before Stella realized what was happening, Ringo had ever so softly placed his lips against hers.

**Now, how was THAT? Great huh? **

**So the first half was obviously written by Obscure Séance Rita and the second have was written by me, Lovely Rita Harrison! It's the first chapter where we combined viewpoints! How was it? Did ya like et? Are you happy that they finally kissed? Let us know it a review por favor! Gracias! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long! Enjoy! **

**Review! With Love, Obsure Séance Rita :]**

Day Four

Grace and Stella sat in the turning chairs at the diner's counter. The waitress had just dropped off the two girls' ice cream. Stella sipped at her Frappe and spun in her chair, keeping her feet under her, while Grace took chunks of her mocha ice cream into her spoon. She couldn't stop talking about the day before while her friend was relatively quiet. Stella would occasionally answer Grace's questions with one word phrases or confused glances. _I wonder why she's being so sour_, Grace thought to herself.

"I didn't even notice him getting closer to me!" Grace whispered leaning towards Stella, who looked back at her friend with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh" she answered taking another sip of her ice cream drink. Grace groaned at her friend and leaned back in her seat, putting her foot on Stella's chair to stop her friend from moving.

"Are you even listening?" Grace asked.

"I am! I swear!" Stella screeched with her mouth wide open in astonishment though Grace always called her out for her short attention span.

"Then what are we talking about?" Grace crossed her arms and took her foot down, allowing Stella to turn in her chair once more.

"Umm . . ." Stella bit her lip and looked around the diner. Grace watched her friend as Stella thought. "We were talking about . . ." something behind Grace had caught Stella's eye and she stopped talking. Grace watched as her friend's expression changed from distracted to amused. She started chuckling under her breath.

"What is so funny?" Grace asked with a confused expression and a laugh. Stella pointed behind her friend, still chuckling.

"Turn around" Grace swiveled to look behind her. She followed Stella's pointed finger to the door where four men had just walked in. It took her a moment to realize why her friend was laughing but when she did; she couldn't help but laugh too. Her laugh was loud and drew attention to the two girls, forcing the four disguised Beatles to walk towards them with John in lead.

Grace watched the four and let her eyes wander to the one with the longest wig on. Even with the hideous "old man" disguise he was gorgeous to Grace. He had a dark scarf around his neck that blended with his thick clothes. Grace frowned at him. _He must be sweating under there!_ He smiled as he walked over to her, noticing her watching him. His smile quickly faded when he saw her frown.

"Stella!"

Grace turned her widened eyes to see Ringo run forward excitedly from behind George. He stopped in front of Stella who looked up at him awkwardly. Everyone else watched with confused eyes. Stella blushed as she said, "Umm, I have to go to the bathroom . . ." and stood up to head to the restroom.

"What . . . just 'appened?" Paul asked after a moment as John sat down next to Grace and Ringo sat down where Stella had been sitting. He turned in his seat like Stella had been doing before. _Wow, they are way too much alike!_

"Oh, I didn't tell ya?" he cocked his head as the other three boys shook their heads. The eldest blushed with a stupid grin on his face before continuing, "Me and Stella kissed yestahday" he looked down at his rings as Grace went mad.

"What? Why didn't Stella tell me?" Grace's screech filled the diner and people started staring again. She didn't notice she had stood up and when she looked down at Ringo, he looked scared out of his mind. She sat down again and people resumed to eating. _Ugh I just made yet another scene! In front of George this time too!_ She looked up at the lead guitarist who was looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"So," John said from next to Grace. When she turned to him, she saw he was finishing her ice cream. His fake beard was pulled down under his chin so he wouldn't get any of the mocha ice cream in it. "Rings and Stella kissed . . ." he continued.

"And so did George and Gracey!" Paul pointed out and Grace blushed. _How do they know that?_

"Anyways, we should get some food" George said, blushing. He leaned over between Grace and Ringo as a waitress came over to take the orders of the new customers. Grace tried to lean back in her chair to avoid physical contact with her favorite Beatle but he slightly put his hand on Grace's arm to reassure her. He found her wrist on the table with his finger and drew an imaginary heart on the top of her hand. She smiled at this small gesture from him as he turned away to order the food. Grace realized (as Stella came back from the bathroom with John and Paul teasing her) that looking at the boys in their old men disguises must seem a little awkward to onlookers seeing the young girls hanging around with them.

Stella now sat in the empty seat next to Ringo, who wouldn't take his eyes off of her even to eat his food while Paul sat on Stella's other side, yearning for someone to pay attention to him. Grace felt too far away from George. He was only two seats away from her but she wanted him closer to her. She wanted to talk to him, to learn more about him but it seemed strange to try to talk to him with John between them.

"George, aren't you sweating? I mean you are wearing a scarf in Florida . . ." Grace trailed off her interruption of George eating. He looked up and smiled as he swallowed his food.

"I am but I can't take the scarf off 'cause everyone will know who I am" he pulled at the sides of the dark scarf for emphasis on it being hot in the room.

"You're sweatin'? Me skin's too sensitive for this much heat!" Ringo complained while John laughed at him.

"Rings 'as sensitive skin!" John threw his head back and laughed loudly for everyone to hear. Grace looked between them and noticed Stella's face turning to a look of protection.

"Don't make fun of him!" Stella scolded John and he stuck his tongue out. Ringo turned to the girl on his left.

"It's alright Stella, I don't mind it" he smiled goofily and Grace had another realization that she had to tell.

"He's like you Stella! Everyone picks on you" Grace laughed at her friend who crossed her arms and pouted. Stella leaned back in her chair and started spinning again.

"That's not true . . ." she mumbled and Grace laughed again.

"You know it's true!" Stella pouted more while Grace turned away from the conversation. Grace gasped as she remembered something she wanted to tell George. She slapped her hand across the counter out towards George who looked up with an astonished look in his eyes. "George!"

"Yes?" he answered. John watched the two in boredom.

"I wanted to tell you about something that happened after you left" George reached his hand out and sent an electric shock through Grace's body by touching her hand. She momentarily forgot what she was going to say as George answered:

"What 'appened?" he rubbed her hand with his thumb and John groaned.

"If you two want tah sit next tah each other, all ya 'ave tah do is ask" he groaned again as he stood up to moved next to Paul at the end of the counter. Grace giggled as George happily moved over next to her.

"So what was that ya wanted tah tell me?" George smiled his crooked smile at the girl who giggled at him. He turned a little in his chair to get a better look at her. As he turned, his leg brushed Grace's knee and when Grace looked up, they both laughed because they both noticed each other's red faces. _How is he so shy?_

"Um um um . . ." Grace looked up at George's soft eyes and forgot what she was going to tell him. As she looked up at him, he seemed to lean closer to her but then leaned back in his chair once again. "I forgot what I needed to tell you" Grace twirled her hair as she turned her chair to the sound of John trying to order more food.

"Pardon miss" Paul called to the waitress for John. She strode over to the six sitting at the booth with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. She seemed young, probably around the same age as Grace and Stella. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and Grace noticed Paul and John watching her every move. _What pigs!_

"How may I help you?" the waitress asked with a forced smile and an act of cheeriness. John smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Can I order some ice cream?" he scratched his chin under the fake beard as the waitress continued her act of happiness.

"Sure! What would you like, sir?" She twirled the pen in her hand through her yellow hair as she waited for John's answer.

"Whatevah Gracey had ordered earlier" the waitress lifted the bill that was set in front of Stella to see the said order.

"Okay, sure!" the waitress smiled and started to walk away but changed her mind. She turned around again and looked at John and Paul. "Pardon me sir," she was talking more to John than Paul. Grace turned around to look at George who looked nervous. "but you're accent is . . . different and strangely familiar. Where are you and your friends from exactly?"

"We're from um uh" Paul had taken the conversation in hopes of earning this waitress as his own. Unfortunately, he failed miserably at steering the conversation away from their heritage.

"Wait!" the waitress's eyes widened as the realization struck her to who these strangers were. "You're the Beatles!" The group's eyes widened and there was a moment of silence as the waitress was star struck. John was the one to speak.

"Well," he stood up and took out a wad of cash. "I think it's probably time tah go, don't ya think so Paulie?" Paul nodded his head and the whole room turned into a riot. Everything moved too fast for Grace to remember completely. All she could remember was George grabbing her hand to run out of the diner.

George and Grace ran down the street, not noticing that they had lost the other four behind. George dragged the young girl behind him and to a turn into an alley way. People were still following the two but the crowd had gotten smaller and lucky for Grace and George, they didn't see them turn into the alley. George wasn't convinced that the mob had ended following them.

Once the two turned into the alley, he pushed himself over Grace to hide her and him into the shadow of the wall. _His whole body is against me! Is this a dream?_ George looked down at the red faced girl between him and the wall. He smiled a little but then pulled away awkwardly in fear of her touch. He turned away as Grace pushed herself off of the wall. She noticed that his disguise had faltered and he now looked like George Harrison. _As he should!_

"George?" he turned around with his face as red as a rose to Grace. "We should get you back to the hotel" She walked over to him and pulled the fake moustache that was sideways on his lip off of him. They looked into each other's eyes for a couple of moments until George pulled away to walk down the street.

As they walked, Grace filled the silence by asking him all of the questions that came immediately to her mind of "what to ask your superstar crush if you met him". George answered each one happily and returned with a question of his own. Grace was surprised that he wanted to know so much about her. Though, every time he opened his mouth, Grace couldn't help but stare at his lips. Why hadn't he kissed her yet again? Could that kiss the day before been just a way to play with her emotions? Could all of those little signs of affection been just ways of using her?

George snapped Grace out of her thoughts as he stopped walking finding them in front of the hotel. He put his hand on her shoulder to give her the sign for her to look at him. She turned and cocked her head. "Yes?"

"I guess yer probably wonderin' why I 'aven't kissed ya yet huh?" George looked down awkwardly at the pavement. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ Grace opened up her mouth to speak but George cut her off. "Ya know I wanted tah but . . ."

"I understand" Grace took her moment to speak and George looked up at her. "The disguises kind of made it hard"

"It's not just the disguises though" George continued "It's the others. I didn't want tah 'ear it from John and Paul . . ."

"Oh I get it" Grace wasn't happy by his explanation and she was fuming instead.

"You do?" George's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're too scared to kiss me in front of your friends" She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the lead guitarist.

"No it's not tha-"

"Here I am, thinking that what happened yesterday was just you taking advantage of me" Grace was in tears now as she tried to walk away from him but he had caught her. George put his hands around Grace's face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He sighed before talking.

"I really do like ya, Gracey. Probably more than any other gurl I've evah met and if ya don't mind I'd like tah stop talkin' so me lips can be busy kissin' ya" George then closed the distance between their mouths. This time it appalled Grace because it became more than just a peck on her lips. When he pulled away, Grace could barely speak. "I should probably go then" George said sadly.

"Um, will I see you tomorrow?" Grace asked awkwardly without knowing the words had escaped her mouth. George smiled at her.

"You know I'll find a way"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I just wanna apologize for the long wait first of all! I'm very sorry about that! Please forgive me! Now, I would like to thank all of you who review last time: thank you to ****FlowerChild17 and Sarah.**** -_- Seriously people? Two reviews, TWO? Looks like we need to work on our reviewing skills! Now after ya read this chapter, REVIEW. Please!**

Stella stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. In the foggy glass she saw a small window behind her. _Maybe I could just crawl out through there? _she thought to herself. She couldn't bear the thought of having to go back to that table. Embarrassment enveloped her because of the way she had treated Ringo. But it wasn't because she didn't like him; it was because she hadn't told Grace about their kiss yet. Ugh, Grace . . . She was going to be angry with Stella for that.

_Well, can't stay in here forever. . ._ Stella thought as she looked at her reflection one last time. She walked out of the bathroom just in time to be ridiculed by John and Paul. She gave them a bored expression as she sat down next to Ringo. It made her nervous how his sparkling blue eyes watched every move she made. She ignored his gaze by watching her ice cream slowly melt in front of her. However, she could still hear the George and Grace's conversation.

"George, aren't you sweating? I mean you are wearing a scarf in Florida . . ." Grace trailed off her interruption of George eating.

"I am but I can't take the scarf off 'cause everyone will know who I am," he pulled at the sides of the dark scarf for emphasis on it being hot in the room.

"You're sweatin'? Me skin's too sensitive for this much heat!" Ringo complained while John laughed at him.

"Rings 'as sensitive skin!" John threw his head back and laughed loudly for everyone to hear.

Stella suddenly became protective of the drummer. She didn't like how the rhythm guitarist had insulted Ringo.

"Don't make fun of him!" Stella scolded John and he stuck his tongue out. Ringo turned to the girl on his left.

"It's alright Stella, I don't mind it" he smiled goofily.

"He's like you Stella! Everyone picks on you," Grace laughed at her friend who crossed her arms and pouted. Stella leaned back in her chair and started spinning again.

"That's not true . . ." she mumbled and Grace laughed again.

"You know it's true!" Stella pouted more while Grace turned away from the conversation.

Ringo turned to the saddened girl. "She was only jokin' ya know," he said taking her hand in his.

Stella looked up to meet his eyes. "I know. . ." she sighed.

"Besides, me mates pick on me all the time and look at me," he said grinning.

"Yeah, you seem pretty happy!" she giggled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They stayed like that for a second, smiling at each other and holding hands. Stella glanced over at Grace and George struggling to talk to each other with John between them. She chuckled at the sight. Ringo saw this and looked in the same direction as her.

"They really like each othah, huh?" Ringo said turning back to look at Stella.

"Yeah," was all she could think to say. He looked so serious all of a sudden.

"I guess one kiss can do that, ya know," he said quietly and began leaning closer to her.

Stella prepared for what was about to happen; their first public display of affection. However, to Stella's relief, John distracted Ringo. His groan from having to move seats could be heard throughout the diner.

_Thank God for John's bad attitude! _Stella thought to herself.

Ringo leaned back in his seat, looking disappointed because their moment had passed. He began spinning slowly in his chair again. Stella felt bad, but she really wasn't ready for that. She liked Ringo, liked him a lot, but something was holding her back. . .

She thought about this as John tried to get the waitresses attention, but failed.

"Pardon miss," Paul called to the waitress for John. She strode over to the six sitting at the booth with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. She seemed young, probably around the same age as Grace and Stella. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders which caught John and Paul's eye.

"How may I help you?" the waitress asked with a forced smile and an act of cheeriness. John smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Can I order some ice cream?" he scratched his chin under the fake beard as the waitress continued her act of happiness.

"Sure! What would you like, sir?" She twirled the pen in her hand through her yellow hair as she waited for John's answer.

"Whatevah Gracey had ordered earlier," the waitress lifted the bill that was set in front of Stella to see the said order.

"Okay, sure!" the waitress smiled and started to walk away but changed her mind. She turned around again and looked at John and Paul. "Pardon me sir," she was talking more to John than Paul. "but you're accent is . . . different and strangely familiar. Where are you and your friends from exactly?"

"We're from um uh" Paul had taken the conversation in hopes of earning this waitress as his own. Unfortunately, he failed miserably at steering the conversation away from their heritage.

Stella looked nervously at Ringo. He looked calm, but prepared for what could possibly happen.

"Wait!" the waitress's eyes widened as the realization struck her to who these strangers were. "You're the Beatles!" The group's eyes widened and there was a moment of silence as the waitress was star struck. John was the one to speak.

"Well," he stood up and took out a wad of cash. "I think it's probably time tah go, don't ya think so Paulie?" Paul nodded his head and the whole room turned into a riot.

People started running towards them in complete chaos. Ringo tightened his grip on Stella's hand and ran out of the diner as fast as he could, dragging the small girl behind him. For the short boy that he was, Ringo could run pretty fast. It was hard for Stella to keep up with him. _Good thing he's holding my hand!_

As they rounded a corner, Stella spotted her uncle's record store. She pointed to it and yelled, "There!"

Ringo nodded in agreement with her as they sprinted up to the old building. They rushed inside before the screaming mob came running around the corner and saw them. The bell above the door jingled as they crashed through the door panting like dogs. Ringo leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. Stella giggled at the frazzled drummer. His teased hair had been flattened from the wind and his beard and moustache were lop-sided.

Ringo gave her a puzzled look for a second, but then heard the footsteps of the crowd coming. He grabbed Stella by the shoulders, guided her behind a counter of records and ducked down with her. He held his finger up to his lips as if to tell her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes at him as she reached for his face.

"This might hurt a little," she whispered, following his orders to be silent.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but relaxed when he felt her finger tips on his cheek. Stella suddenly felt self conscience when she realized Ringo was watching her. She had felt confident a minute ago, but as soon as those clear blue eyes fell on her, she lost it.

Her fingers fumbled around searching for the edge of the fake beard until Ringo's hand covered hers. He directed her to the spot where the beard ended. Stella smiled shyly as she gently pulled the hair piece off his face. The drummer winced a few times, pretending he was in real pain. Stella playfully pushed his shoulder, but laughed at his joke.

"There we go!" Stella said enthusiastically of Ringo. "As good as new!"

He almost looked like himself again. Except for his hair. It wasn't quite as flat as it normally was, but it would have to do.

"Aw, ya didn't like me disguise?" Ringo asked acting hurt.

"Nah, you look better without a beard," Stella answered playing along. "Although . . . I kinda liked the moustache," she admitted quietly. She looked down at the brand new rug trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

She and Ringo were still crouching behind the counter in front of the window even though the throng of crazed fans had passed them a few minutes ago. Stella felt uncomfortable. She could feel the drummer's eyes on her again. She quickly rose to her feet.

"We should, uh probably leave. . ." she suggested not making eye contact with the slightly taller boy.

"Okay. But I'm not going back tah that grotty 'otel!" Ringo exclaimed loudly.

Stella broke out into a fit of giggles. The goofy Beatle gave her a small smile. He enjoyed making others happy. But he especially enjoyed making this slightly younger girl laugh. To Ringo Starr, there was just something different about this Stella.

"What're ya laughing at?" he asked opening the door for her.

"What you said! 'Grotty.' What does that mean?" Stella asked looking back at Ringo as she left the record store.

"Oh," Ringo chuckled following behind her. "It means 'grotesque'!"

"Oooohhh," Stella laughed nervously and looked away from the drummer to hide her blushing cheeks. She felt as though she should have known what this word meant. Once her blushes faded, she turned back to Ringo and said sadly, "You have to go back to the hotel."

"No," Ringo groaned the word in the back of his throat and stopped walking. "I don't wanna go back." Stella looked back at him. He was serious about not going anywhere.

"People are going to know who you are, Ringo! You don't have a disguise anymore!" Stella knitted her eyebrows together. She didn't want him to leave either but without his disguise, he couldn't go anywhere.

"Well," Ringo looked down at his shoes sadly "Why can't I go tah yer 'ouse?" he looked up hopefully at the shorter girl. She thought for a moment before responding to his request. How would her mother feel if she came home to see a famous musician in her house? She wouldn't be home when Stella got there but what if Ringo stayed long enough for them to meet? Stella had made her decision.

"I guess you could come," Stella said with a smile. The goofy drummer jumped for joy at this.

"My house isn't too far. It's about a mile from here," she informed him.

As they walked to Stella's house, the two got to know each other a little better. Ringo was extremely curious as to know why Stella pretended not to like _The Beatles_. She explained how she didn't like to go along with the crowd. Yet, she admitted that she couldn't help loving the band. Another topic that weighed on the boy's mind was her taste in music. They soon discovered that they both liked the same genre of music; mostly '50s and some country.

In return, Stella asked Ringo everything she wanted to know about him. Especially about how he got his name. She adored his name, _Ringo Starr_. It was so different, so unique, so memorable. He told her about his band before _The Beatles, Rory Storm and The Hurricanes_. Since the band had a country western feel to it, Ringo decided to change his name to go along with it. He chose "Ringo" because of his love of wearing rings and simply shorted his last name, Starkey to "Starr."

"So your real name's Richard Starkey?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sometimes me mates call me 'Richie'," he replied.

"Oh."

"Whut?" Ringo asked her.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

"No, whut? Ya don't like et?" he asked poking her side.

Stella yelped at his touch, but giggled immediately afterward. Ringo grinned evilly and proceeded to poke her again.

"Will you stop that!" the laughing girl begged smiling up at him.

"If ya answer me question, I will!" Ringo exclaimed chuckling.

"Fine!" Stella stuck out her tongue playfully at the mop headed boy. "I do like your name! But . . . it's a little too formal for you!" she tapped his nose with her index finger as she said the last part.

Ringo gazed down at her with a small smile playing on his lips. Stella stared back at him, losing herself in his clear blue eyes. They were like the ocean and she was at the mercy of their unpredictable ways. Yet, this ocean never drowned her; it was always calm and serene and never hurt her.

Stella suddenly felt the need to be closer to those beautiful eyes. And those lips. Rising on her tippy toes, she lifted her hand up to run it through Ringo's hair. The musician stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. He let his other hand rest on her shoulder for a second and then travel down to her elbow. They continued to stare at each other for a minute with their noses barely touching before letting their lips close the distance between them.

Stella rested her hand on the back of Ringo's neck as they continued kissing. She could feel his hand pressing against her back, forcing their bodies to touch along with their lips. When they finally calmed down and pulled apart, Stella was in a daze. She looked away from the Beatle who she had just been kissing. Well . . . _kissing _was putting it mildly. Fortunately, they were on a street that wasn't very busy so maybe no one saw them.

Still not sure of what had just happened, Stella continued walking toward her house. She avoided looking at Ringo because of her crimson face. However, she felt his fingers lace around hers as they made their way down the street.

Once in front of her house, Ringo stopped walking. Stella turned around and looked at him with concern.

"Change your mind or something?" she asked still holding his hand.

"No. . ." he answered awkwardly looking down at the ground. "I just. . .wanted tah say that I'm really glad ya met John at that record store." He gave Stella a shy smile.

"Me too," she agreed kissing his cheek.

After that, she turned around and led him by the hand into her house. But not before asking him if he had any allergies to pets.

**So, what'd ya think? Here's a thought: Tell me in a review! Please!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Obscure Séance Rita for pushing me to finish this chapter! You guys can thank her too in a review! Till next time! XOXOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been super distracted lately. School started, homework came. Got AWESOME test scores today! But that doesn't matter! What matters is that chapter eleven is finally here! I worked hard on the end okay! You can tell 'cause I took the time to describe stuff I don't usually describe! Well, here it is! And take your time, you know I did! ;)**

**-mahna mahna, Obsure Séance Rita**

Day Four (cont.)

Grace had called a taxi for it to take her to Stella's house from the hotel. She needed to tell her friend everything from when they left the diner. She also wanted to know that her friend had made it home safely after the mob had chased after the six of them. They had been separated so Stella could have been trampled for all Grace knows.

Grace sat with her legs crossed in the back of the taxi and bobbing her foot up and down in happiness. She had just kissed George Harrison, lead guitarist of The Beatles. _George Harrison!_ She's dreamt of this day for as long as she's been in love with him and the band's music. She did kiss him the day before but this kiss was different. She felt closer to him. She also felt as though their kiss didn't last long enough. She yearned for more.

The taxi driver turned onto Stella's street and went by her uncle's record store. Grace glanced at it quickly as it went by in a flash. If Stella hadn't met John there, none of this would have happened. Grace had met Paul there too but not knowing it was him. Would Paul have done the same thing if she had recognized him?

Grace was interrupted from her thoughts as the taxi driver pulled over quickly, almost going by Stella's house. Grace handed the man the fee and stepped out of the car, not looking back as the car drove away.

Grace stepped up onto the porch of Stella's house, in excitement to tell her friend the story of her and George. The front door was left open to let the cool air from outside come inside. They didn't have to worry about anyone breaking in because no one else really lives in the area. Grace stepped inside the hallway knowing no one would mind if she just came in. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Stella's two dogs barked as they noticed Grace step into the living room. Stella had still not noticed her friend when Grace gasped, "Omigosh Stella!" Stella and Ringo were sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room but they were not just sitting on the couch, they were _kissing_. The drummer was cradling Stella's head in his hands as his lips went to work on hers. Stella's fingers ran through Ringo's hair as she responded to his kisses.

Grace stormed over to the couple and tore them apart from each other. The two looked at her wide eyed in surprise. "Grace? When did you get here?" Stella asked as Ringo looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Like two seconds ago!" Grace responded, resting her hands on her hips. She wasn't just mad. She was furious. First, Stella doesn't tell Grace about her love for the Beatles; Then, Stella doesn't tell her that she kissed the drummer of said band; lastly, she doesn't tell Grace that she is practically _dating_ said drummer.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that . . ." Stella mumbled, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. Grace pointed to Ringo.

"What is he doing here?! George had to go back to the hotel!" She then turned to Ringo who looked a little scared of the younger girl "Why aren't you back at the hotel?"

"I didn't want tah go back" Ringo answered plainly. Then he turned to Stella as he stood up to be the exact height as Grace. "Should I go?" He looked saddened to ask the question.

"No! Stay!" Stella grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the couch next to her. The goofy drummer laughed as Grace looked down at them. Grace crossed her arms and smiled evilly to herself.

"Well, I'm not leaving" Grace sighed as she sat down on the couch between Stella and Ringo, who looked to the girl he had been kissing minutes before. She looked as disappointed as he did.

The three sat in awkward silence on the couch with the television was on. Stella kept bringing up random things to talk about as she always does while Grace and Ringo responded quickly. Grace could tell by the reoccurring silence that the two wanted to be alone but she didn't want them to be. Who knows what could happen!

Grace thought about how she had left George at the hotel while Ringo was here in the room. Terrible thoughts started coming into her mind. "Stella?"

"Hmm?" her friend responded as she tore her eyes away from the television.

"What if" Grace slowed her words then continued, "What if George left to the hotel because he doesn't like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow as Ringo rose from his seat to find the bathroom.

"What if George doesn't like me?! What if he's just giving me sympathy? What if he left to the hotel because he was sick of me?" Grace's eyes became glassy and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Please, tell me you're joking!" Grace shook her head while staring at her friend. "George has been flirting with you! Oh, and he kissed you yesterday! What makes you think he doesn't like you in the reasons I just gave you?"

"Well. . ." Grace thought for a moment then blushed and said, "He actually kissed me again today"

"See! He _does _like you!" Stella relaxed on the couch as Ringo came back from the bathroom. Stella and Grace looked up at him as if he had disrupted their conversation. He played with the rings on his fingers awkwardly.

"I should probably go back tah the 'otel" Ringo said sadly, mostly looking at Stella than Grace.

"But. . ." Stella looked down at her own hands, "I don't want you to leave" Grace looked at the two awkwardly as she got an idea that benefitted the three of them.

"Stella! Why don't we go to the hotel with him?" Grace smiled at her friend, awaiting her friend's answer. Stella looked from Grace to Ringo in question on whether they would be allowed or not. The drummer put his hand in his hair and scratched his head.

"Eppy might be a little angry 'bout bringin' you two in . . ." Ringo sat down in the chair behind him to start putting his shoes on.

"Awww, Please Ringo? I _really _wanna see George!" Grace put her hands together in a pleading manner in front of the elder's knees. He looked down at the girl mid-shoe as Grace widened her eyes. He then looked next to him at Stella who was standing next to him. Grace watched and knew Ringo really did not want to leave Stella. Ringo looked back down at Grace and his shoes.

"Aw, alright! Now stop makin' me feel guilty 'bout meself! I'll bring ya tah the 'otel but I can't promise ye'll be allowed tah stay long" Ringo stood up after putting the rest of his shoe on. Grace surprised the drummer with an excited hug as Stella crossed her arms awkwardly behind him.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot how possessive Stella is" Grace laughed as she pulled away from Ringo and both his and Stella's cheeks went crimson.

"I'm not possessive!" Stella said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes you are and you know it!" Grace said with another laugh. Ringo crossed his arms awkwardly and said:

"Well, are we goin' or not?" The three walked a little down the street to call a taxi that Ringo paid for. The car took them down the same route that Grace had been on moments before. The youngest tried her hardest not to feel like the third wheel while in the small car.

She more tried to ignore the loving couple next her. She let her mind stray to George. What could he be doing right now? Could he have already forgotten about Grace? Could he be with another girl already? Her thoughts repeated the same as the taxi pulled over in front of the hotel.

The three rushed in as fast as they could before the roaring fans outside could recognize the drummer without his disguise. Once inside the hotel, Ringo found Brian Epstein looking for him.

"Ringo? Where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon!" Brian said in his proper accent.

"Umm well, we went out fer some ice cream. . ." Ringo scratched his head and looked down in thought.

"Oh, just go upstairs!" Brian groaned and started to let Ringo go through but stopped once he saw the two girls. He pointed to each with two fingers outstretched, "Who are these misses?"

"Oh, Eppy! These are sum gurls that the lads and me met at the show the othah day! It's alright if I bring 'em up right? I don't think they'll be 'ere fer that long anyway" Ringo walked past Brian-without waiting for his response- while holding Stella's hand, inevitably dragging her with him.

"Well. . . I guess it's alright then. . ." Brian Epstein walked the three into the elevator. Grace went straight into the corner of the box while Ringo and Stella stood in front of the buttons on one side of the elevator.

"Aw, c'mon Eppy! No need tah sulk just 'cause we didn't bring ice cream back fer ya!" Ringo smiled as Brian crossed his arms over his chest.

"It would just be nice if I was informed once in a while of where you four are going" Grace watched the two go back and forth. _Wow, must be a tough job trying to keep the Beatles in line. . ._

"We can't tell ya that 'cause ye'll just ruin all the fun, Eppy!" Grace turned to her friend and noticed how she was clutching the side of the elevator's railings. Ringo noticed this also. "Whut's the mattah, luv?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little claustrophobic is all" Stella smiled nervously as the elevator made a _ding_ sound.

"That's alright coz this is our floor!" the doors of the elevator opened and Brian led the three out. Grace walked behind Ringo and Stella as they went down the formal hallway. Elaborate rugs covered the floor and occasionally a beautiful painting was displayed between two rooms. _I don't think I would let them stay in such a nice hotel. . ._

Grace was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into Stella when she suddenly stopped. Brian took out the key to the room and inserted it into the door. He turned the knob slowly, as if he wanted to leave Grace in suspense. As though he didn't want her to see George after all. The door finally opened and Brian ushered the three inside.

The room was a complete suite. There was a kitchen on the far side of the room with a dining room attached to it. No wonder the room was the last one down the hall! It needed enough room to fit a separate room for the living room and two different rooms, one for two Beatles to share. Ringo could tell the two girls were amused by the spacious hotel room, he explained that each room looked almost like a regular hotel room; it would have a bathroom, two beds, and a table with four chairs. The only thing each room didn't have was a kitchen because there was one in the main room.

When the four had walked into the room, they had found John lounging on the couch in only his boxers. When he noticed everyone walk in, he had gotten up and given the two girls hugs like he hadn't seen them in years. He then said, "It's me two favorite girls! Well, actually, me favorite left this mornin' fer tea!"

"I hope you're talking about your wife!" Grace said to him as he led them through the main room. Brian sat down at the dining table while Ringo got tea out for everyone and John took his seat back down on the couch.

"Yeah! Of course I'm talkin' 'bout Cyn!" John picked up a bottle from the coffee table and took a long swig of it as one of the bedroom doors opened. John and Grace looked over as Stella lingered in the kitchen with Ringo. "We 'ave company Georgie Boy!"

Grace's heart seemed to stop once she saw George. Her voice was caught in her throat. It wasn't like she wanted to say anything anyway but it seemed as though she suddenly couldn't breathe. George stepped out of the bedroom with only a towel on. Beads of water dripped from his wet hair onto the carpeted floor, leaving a small puddle to eventually dissolve. Grace watched the water even drip onto his shoulders and roll down his chest. . . It would be thought that Grace would've had the same effect as George getting out of her pool that day but she didn't.

The last thing she could remember was her head hitting the floor with a _thump_.

**WOAH! Guys, what just happened? I think I fell asleep, did anyone see that coming?! Okay . . . maybe I'm overreacting a little. But you guys should really review and tell us your thoughts! Is Grace okay?! How embarrassed is George?! How does that make you feel? REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, our lovely readers! We apologize for the long wait! School got crazy and there was drama, but we're back! We almost gave up, but we DIDN'T! We know where we're going and how we're gonna get there, so don't fret! So thank you to ****Artst in the window, NatashaPavlova,** **Moomoozee, and ****Beatlefan22 for your comments and thank you to ****weloveyoubeatles16 and Beatlefan22 and NatashaPavlova for your subscriptions! **

**Now, I know we've kept you waiting in suspense long enough so here it is! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 12:**

Stella rushed to her friend's side, crouching down to help in any way possible.

"Grace?!" she yelped. "Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"

As she was about to cradle Grace's head with her hands, George hurried over to the unconscious girl. He leaned down next to Stella to check on Grace. He looked as worried as Stella felt. He placed the back of his hand on Grace's forehead.

"She's warm," he said.

"Ringo, get a damp, cool cloth," Stella ordered the boy standing in the kitchen.

John was standing over the spectacle with an amused face. Stella looked up to take the cloth Ringo was handing to her, but George beat her to it. His concentration on Grace took Stella back a bit. His long, bushy eyebrows were furrowed in concern and his dark eyes were fixed on the comatose girl in front of him. He gently placed the cloth on Grace's forehead after he tenderly removed a few strands of hair from her face.

Stella looked back up at John to see him smirking.

"You think this is funny or something?" she asked him, standing up in vexation.

"I was just thinkin'," John answered, his smile growing wider. "Maybe true loves kiss will make her up, Georgie!"

The short girl stormed over to him, ready to knock him out with full force for what he had said.

_How dare he think this is a joke!_

However, before she could get to him, Ringo stepped between her and a cackling John.

"Miss Stella, why don't I show ya round? I think George, 'ere can take care o' Grace fer ya," Ringo suggested with a knowing look.

"Okay," Stella answered reluctantly.

Ringo gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand and led her through the hotel room. She was still fuming from what John had said but soon she was calm again. Ringo had that effect on her; he seemed to be able to make any bad situation better and brighten her mood with just his presence or a simple gesture. Only people that Stella loved could do that. But she couldn't possibly _love _him! It was only a crush right now. Besides, who knew how long this would last . . .

Stella pushed that thought away. She couldn't bear the thought of Ringo leaving. Instead, she focused on the tour of the hotel room that Ringo was giving her. He was acting like an official tour guide and speaking with a funny accent. She giggled at his impersonation and couldn't help but like him even more.

Finally, Ringo showed her his and John's room. It was easy to see which bed belonged to which Beatle. John's bed was a crumpled mess and clothes were scattered about the floor while Ringo's bed was neatly made and everything seemed to be neatly put away that was his. This didn't surprise her at all; she always thought of Ringo as neat and of John as disorderly.

Stella watched as Ringo walked over to the window by his bed. He opened the curtains that had been drawn to reveal a dark sky with ominous clouds. Rain had begun to sprinkle and thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightening could be seen farther away, beyond the city.

"Guess we got 'ere just in time!" Ringo said turning around to face the awkward girl.

"Guess so!" Stella said giggling nervously.

She was still standing uncomfortably near the door that led to the living area. It wasn't so much Ringo that made her nervous; it was being in _his _room. It was where he slept . . . dressed after showering . . .

_Ugh! Don't think about __**THAT!**_

Stella crossed her arms awkwardly as Ringo walked over to his bed. He sat down on the comforter and patted the space next to him, signaling for Stella to join him.

"I wanna show ya something!" he said happily.

The young girl debated for a second whether or not to follow his directions. She knew she should trust him, but she still felt uneasy about sitting with him on his bed.

_What if he tries something?_ she thought to herself. _No, Ringo wouldn't do that! Besides there's people right outside his room! And the door is open! _

Deciding she was safe, she adhered to his gesture and sat down next to him. Stella was still cautious however, and left some space between her and the drummer.

Ringo leaned down to reach under his bed and pulled out a Pam Am flight bag. "Beatles" was printed across the side, but Stella could tell that it had originally only said "Bea." The company had added the "tles" just for the famous group. Ringo noticed her eyeing the bag.

"The perks o' bein' famous," he said with a chuckle as he unzipped the bag. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a small photo album.

"Remembah 'ow I told ya 'bout the othah band I was in? Rory Storm and the Hurricanes?" he asked her.

Stella nodded in response, recalling their conversation earlier in the day.

"Well, this has sum pictures of me in that band, as well as sum of me in The Beatles right aftah I joined them," he explained, handing her the album.

She flipped through slowly, examining each picture closely.

"You look so different!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't 'ave me mop top yet!" he responded laughing at the picture of him with The Hurricanes.

"I like your look. It's very fifties!" she complimented him smiling.

However, Ringo gave her a hurt expression complete with puppy dog eyes and all.

"Ya don't like how I look now, then?" he asked sadly.

"No, no! I do!" she said desperately. "I love the mop top! And . . . beards can get in the way of this . . ."

Stella leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes right before letting her lips touch his. She originally intended it to be a simple peck, but after pulling away, Ringo leaned in again. His kisses were like a drug and Stella was addicted. She soon found herself leaning back on the bed with Ringo on top of her. They let the photo album fall to the floor without noticing. Stella ran her hands through the older boy's hair as he began kissing her more fervently. She let out a tiny gasp as his lips moved down to her neck and his hands moved up her sides.

_This can __**NOT**__ be real! This __**MUST **__be a dream! _Stella thought to herself as Ringo's lips returned to hers.

Before things went too far, though, the couple on the bed heard a loud, disgusted groan. As painful as it was, Stella tore herself away from Ringo to see John standing in the door way. Ringo, however, continued to kiss her neck as if nothing was disturbing them.

"Sheesh, Rings! If ya gonna shag 'er, least ya can shut the door fer Christ's sake!" John complained rudely.

Turning the darkest shade of red, Stella pushed Ringo away and scurried out from under him to the other side of the bed. She stood up and began flattening out the skirt of her dress.

"Oh, sod off John!" Ringo exclaimed. "Yer embarrassing poor Stella, 'ere!"

"Ah, but I wasn't the one snoggin' 'er face off, now was I!" John replied, walking over to get his guitar in the corner of the room.

Stella had no idea what they were talking about – Shag? Snogging? _What did those mean? _She simply stood awkwardly in the middle of the two beds listening to the two musicians argue.

"Will ya please just get outta 'ere?!" Ringo practically yelled at the guitarist.

"Why? So you two can finish?" John winked teasingly. "Remembah tah use protection!" he called as Ringo threw a pillow at him.

John barely missed the pillow as he skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ringo let out an irritated sigh as he stood up from the bed. He picked up the photo album and placed it on his night stand with a _flop. _

"I'm real sorry 'bout that Stella," he said sincerely. "I shouldn't 'ave let myself get so carried away. . ."

He looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"It's okay Ringo. . ." Stella answered quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. "Umm maybe we should go check on Grace. . ."

"Alright," Ringo agreed, letting her walk out first into the main room.

Stella still couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't focus on anything except for the fact that her and Ringo could have possibly. . . No, that couldn't have happened! Neither one of them had made that drastic of a move to remove any clothing. But . . . what if John _hadn't _interrupted them?

_No! The door was open! We wouldn't have!_

Yet, neither one of them had been thinking about the door during their moment of passion. Stella worried and fretted over this as her and Ringo found Grace. Nevertheless, she felt closer to Ringo and she _knew _he felt the same way. She could feel it in his kisses, in his touch. Could it be . . . _love?_

**Woah . . . exciting or what? Is it love? Or isn't it? And we still don't know what happened to Grace! Review to find out! Seriously, review! We love reading them! So do it! Or you'll never find out what happens! Muhahahhahahah! Till next time xoxoxo ~Lovely Rita Harrison**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I tried to be quick with this! I thought about it for a while and took all day on it! So you better enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

Grace opened her eyes to the feeling of warm sheets around her. Her body felt warm but shivered when exposed to the outside air. She tried to move around, to leave the bed but she was tangled in the sheets. Whoever had put her there, tucked her in well. Grace assumed that someone had placed her in the bed because she couldn't seem to remember how exactly she got there. _Where is _here_?_

Grace turned her head to the left and saw a window. The blinds were drawn but no light was being drawn in. Rain beaded the glass and storm clouds covered the sky. _Guess there's no leaving here_, Grace thought to herself. She stared out the window as the rain poured down. She lost herself in her thoughts, trying to remember the last thing that had happened.

The only thing that came to her mind was George. She hadn't the slightest idea why but something told her that she was where she is now because of him. She could also remember the feeling of his lips against hers. Grace smiled and touched her hand to her lips. Did it really happen? Was it real? Or is she waking up from a dream?

Grace rolled over away from the window to see another bed. A long painful groan escaped her mouth as a sharp pain went through her forehead. _Is this what a hangover feels like?_ Grace laughed to herself at the joke she made. Laughing hurt her head even more.

"Yer awake!" Grace opened her eyes again and saw George running out of the bathroom. . . in only his boxers. Just the sight of him made Grace need to faint again! She clasped her stomach to hold herself together. "I was so worried 'bout ya, Grace! I don't even undahstand why ya fainted! How're ya feelin'? Does yer 'ead 'urt? Is yer back okay?"

Grace only groaned again in response to the guitarist's fast questions. He kneeled down next to the bed to look at Grace at eye level. He moved a strand of her brown hair off of her forehead. "Yer sweatin', Gracey. I think yer gettin' sick." The corners of his slender lips turned down.

"I'm so cold, Georgie" Grace shivered under her tangle of blankets as George got up from kneeling. Grace watched him in awe as he paced back and forth between his bed and Paul's. He finally stopped in front of Grace with an amused look on his face. George slowly pulled back the blankets from around Grace. "George! What are you doing?"

George swung his legs over the bed then pulled himself closer to Grace. Grace's eyes widened as the guitarist wrapped his arms around her. "I've come tah warm ya up" he closed his eyes as he placed his head on the same pillow as Grace. He smiled to himself in happiness.

"But George!" Grace whispered, "You could get sick if I'm sick!"

"Shh" George shushed her and put his hand on her cheek "I don't cahre. As long as I'm with you, I won't mind bein' sick" his eyes stayed closed as his lips met Grace's. He moved closer to her so his chest was touching hers and his hand was resting on her waist. _This isn't happening. It's a dream. But. . . Don't wake up Grace!_

"What are you two doin'?"

Grace looked up from George to the speaker and saw Paul. He had just put a bag down next to the door full of who-knows-what. He had a confused look on his face as he studied George and Grace cuddling under the blankets. He looked as though he caught them doing something very bad. . .

Grace sat up quickly from laying down; too quickly. Her head spun and she fell back down next to George, who looked at her as he sat up. "'Ey Paulie! Uhhh where'd ya go?"

"Eppy asked me tah go down tah 'is room. . . Ummm George?" Paul bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"Where's yer clothes?" Graces face went as red as it could and she turned over to bury herself between the pillows. _This is sooo awkward!_ Grace thought to herself. She felt George's hand drop onto her back.

"I'm in me boxers, Paul. . ." Grace's body tightened up.

"So ya weren't. . . ?"

"What?!" George's body flinched so much that Grace felt it on the bed. She felt the bed shake once more so she looked over. George had stood up. "I would nevah, Paul!"

"Well! Ya 'ave before!" Grace watched as George's face went red with embarrassment. Grace sat up slowly to watch the spectacle.

"Wait. What?" Grace looked between George and Paul in confusion and surprise. They both turned to look at her; George still in embarrassment, and Paul with an awkward expression upon his chubby face.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You're awake!" The three turned to the door to see Stella and Ringo entering the room. They both stood awkwardly. Stella wouldn't look at Ringo and Ringo kept a distance between him and the younger girl. Grace smiled.

"I am! George said I might be sick" she turned to George who looked down, remembering he was only in his boxers. He left for the bathroom while Paul left to join John in the living room. Ringo stood awkwardly, being the only Beatle left in the room.

"Umm, I'll get some tea" Ringo left to the kitchen. Stella crawled onto the bed with Grace and sat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked.

"Well. . ." Grace thought for a second. She felt better when George was with her but now. . . "I've felt better."

"Yeah. . . I understand that" Stella looked down awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell me what?" Stella looked up in surprise at her friend. Grace wasn't angry. She was calm and curious.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Ringo?" Grace whispered it since the door of the room was still open.

"I dunno, you were so caught up in you and George that I didn't want to ruin it or anything! I guess there wasn't really that much time for me to tell you. . ." Stella looked down again at the two rings on her fingers; one on her ring finger, one on her middle finger.

"Wait. . ." Grace sat up straighter in surprise, not understanding what Stella meant. "Did you and Ringo. . . do _it?_" Grace's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend.

"What?!" Stella shrieked, "No!" she brought her volume down. "I wouldn't do that! Not here! I haven't even known him for that long! I mean . . . there was when we were in his room. . . But we didn't really do anything!"

"What. . . Does _that_ mean?" Grace looked at her friend with a sideways look. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and George came out. He waved to Grace who waved back. He must have felt the tension in the room because he immediately left the room, closing the door behind him. Stella watched the door close.

"What about you and George? You two looked pretty cozy in here!" Stella placed her hands on her waist.

"_We_ didn't do anything!" Grace looked away quickly towards the window, "All he did was hold me to keep me warm!"

"Mmhmm" Stella looked at her friend blankly.

"What?! It's true!" Stella stood up from the bed and walked to look at Paul's neat bed.

"Hey Grace. . ."

"What?" Grace turned to Stella who still stared at the bed.

"How many girls do you think Paul's had in his bed?" Grace's eyes went wide as she thought about it. She looked down at the mattress she was sitting on. _How many have George had? Stop! Don't think about that! _Grace picked up a pillow in anger and threw it at Stella, making her fall face first on Paul's bed.

"Stella!" Grace yelled as she threw the pillow. "Don't say that!"

"But it's true!" her friend said. She sat up on Paul's bed with no shame of what could have happened there.

"I like to preserve their innocence!"

"Grace," Stella looked at her friend as she moved to sit with her legs under her, "look at them! Their gorgeous! Who knows how many girls they've been with!"

"That goes for Ringo too, yano. . . ." Grace looked at her friend sadly. They were both so innocent compared to the Liverpudlians.

"Yeah, I know. . ." Stella stood up suddenly from Paul's bed, "It doesn't matter anyway. They're not going to be here for very much longer."

"Stella!" Grace looked at the older girl with her mouth open, "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just saying it like it is!" Stella walked toward the door but Grace stopped her.

"Stella?" Grace looked towards the window, "how are we going to get home?"

"I don't know, Grace" Stella looked out the window too, "It's really nasty out. And you're pretty sick!"

"Yeah. . ." the door of the bedroom opened, surprising both Stella and Grace. In the doorway stood Ringo with a tea tray. He looked at Stella who just stood and looked back at him.

"Sorry I took so long gettin' the tea. Georgie was gettin' in the way" Ringo laughed a little at his joke. He looked from Stella to Grace, "Uhh, are you two comin' out?"

"I guess we could stay for a little bit. . ." Stella said as she turned to Grace. Ringo nodded his head and Stella followed him out. George came in once everyone else was in the living room.

"Do ya need 'elp gettin' up?" he asked Grace and held his hand out.

"Ummm. . ." Grace twirled her hair a little then took George's hands. He pulled her up from the bed but she underestimated his strength. Grace fell on top of George with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his hair. _He smells so good! I would stay like this forever!_ George let Grace go and she was able to walk but he kept her hands in his.

"Look! Yer strength is back!" George smiled at Grace. She smiled back at him a little less enthusiastic. She couldn't seem to shake what Paul had said to George. How many girls _had_ George been with? "Umm. . . Grace?"

"Yes?" Grace looked up in surprised but George was looking down at their hands.

"Do ya. . . Well, do ya suppose. . . ." George stopped and bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this!"

"Its okay, Georgie! Just say what you need to say!" Grace looked up at him expectantly. She would listen to anything he had to say.

"Okay. . . . Grace, do ya want tah go on a date or something? Maybe tahmorrow?" Grace smiled at the guitarist in happiness.

"I'd love to!" Grace put her hands and George's hands together in front of her "I'm free all week!" _I gotta tell Stella!_ Grace ran out of the room dragging George along behind her.

In the living room, Paul and John sat on the couch with their guitars on their laps while Stella was sitting on Ringo's lap in the living room chair. Grace gave her friend a disapproving look as she entered the room with George. She pulled him to the floor to sit across from Paul and John but next to Stella.

"Hey, Stella!" Grace whispered. Stella turned to her friend expectantly. "Me and Georgie are going on a date tomorrow!" John and Paul stopped playing because they had heard Grace's whispers.

"A _date?_" John said.

"Isn't that a bit elementary, Georgie?" Paul asked.

"I think it's a good idea!" Ringo said from behind Stella as he put his arms around her waist. "Maybe me and Stella should do somethin' tahmorrow too!"

"That _would _be nice. . . ." Stella smiled.

"Are you two daft?!" John yelled as he stood up from the couch. "I'm getting more tea" Paul looked over at his best friend as he walked to the kitchen. Then he turned back to the group.

"What John is trying to say is, why are ya all takin' the time tah go on dates? We're leavin' soon after all!" Grace sat up straighter.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT PAUL!" Grace turned and buried her face in George's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her curly hair down. Paul was speechless. He hadn't been yelled at like that in a while. Stella looked out the window across the room next to the kitchen.

"We should probably go. . . ." she stated. Grace picked up her head.

"Already?" Grace asked her in surprise.

"We've been here for a while. . . I know my mom will be worried! Your mother is probably putting up 'Wanted' posters all over town by now!" Stella leaned over, forcing Ringo to let go of her.

"But. . . I don't want to leave yet. . ." Grace said as George squeezed her hand. She turned to look at him. His eyebrows were knitted together but he had a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, Gracey. I'll see ya tahmarrow!" Grace smiled back at him.

"That's right! So it'll be okay!"

"Still. . . I wish I could be propah and bring ya 'ome. . ." Grace's ears perked up. She was probably hearing him wrong again so she ignored the thought in her mind that told her what he said had to do with sex. She told him it was okay and gave him a peck on the lips. He leaned back into her and gave her a proper goodbye kiss.

George and Ringo escorted Grace and Stella down to the lobby. There they said their goodbyes. It felt like ages for the two happy girls but once they exited the hotel, their spirits were lost. What if they end up not seeing them tomorrow? Could the crowd keep them away? Is there something more important than these two girls?

These thoughts bothered Grace as she walked home from the hotel. She couldn't stop thinking about George. It was worse now that she had actually met him, kissed him, held him. She yearned for more of him. She needed to hear his voice. Once she got home, she put on the new record and listened to his song.

What does tomorrow hold for her?

**That ending was rough. But it's finally not a cliffhanger! Be happy! And please review! Thanks guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, guys. This took me less than a week to write! And it's eight pages! EIGHT! Longest thing I've ever written! I'm so proud! So the beginning starts off kind of slow, just to torture you guys ;) sorry! I do it cause I love you guys! But then it gets REALLY good and you guys with love me for sure!**

**So, thank you to you guys who reviewed the last couple of chapters: snaps to ****NatashaPavlova, Sarah, and Hawksabre****. And thank you to those of you who subscribed: additional snaps to ****jwlily40 and mickeyliz! Now, enjoy:**

End of Day Four

Stella felt bad for her friend as she watched Grace walk in the direction of her house. She knew her friend liked to view the boys as innocent and pure but Stella knew better. She knew there had been girls before them and that there would probably be girls after them. . .

As Stella climbed into bed that night, she thought about the events of that day: the mob chasing them out of the ice cream shop, bringing Ringo to her home, going back to the hotel, the intimate moment she had shared with the drummer in his room. . . Her cheeks blushed at the mere memory of it. How could she have been so _careless_? Anything could have happened if John had not walked in, she suddenly realized.

The twenty year old decided right then and there that she would start being more realistic about her relationship with Ringo Starr. It had gone too far and she knew she would have to let him go soon.

_I have to face reality, _she concluded.

Stella rolled over in her bed to turn out the light. She fell back onto the soft pillows and pulled the blankets up around her. Feeling confident in her decision to not let herself live in a fantasy anymore, she closed her eyes to sleep. However, she couldn't deny the excitement she felt deep inside her about what tomorrow may have in store for her. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she secretly hoped and wished and prayed that Ringo would somehow return to her to take her out on their date.

Day Five

Apprehensively biting her lip, Stella stared at the clock across from her while she talked on the phone. She was barely listening to Grace as she watched the second hand tick by ever so slowly. It was as if every _tick _was a knife cutting into her heart deeper and deeper. She had been up since seven, laid in bed until eight and had been sulking around her house all day. Now it seemed as though the clock and her best friend were torturing her.

"Omigosh, Stella! George called me earlier and said he'd pick me up at six!" Grace's high pitch squeals emitted from the phone's receiver causing Stella to hold the phone away from her ear.

"That's great!" Stella said trying her best to sound enthusiastic. Truthfully though, all she wanted to do was cry. She hadn't heard from Ringo at all, like Grace had heard from George.

_Maybe he's already forgotten about me?_

"I know!" Grace replied happily. "Well, it's getting late! I gotta go pick out an outfit!"

"Okay, but Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"Just . . . be careful, okay?" Stella said concerned.

"I will, I will! And you be careful too missy! You and your underage drinking and all!" Grace said chucking.

Stella laughed along as well – for real this time. Her best friend could always raise her spirits.

"I only drink once in a while! I'm not a raging alcoholic or anything!" she defended herself smiling.

Stella's underage drinking had always been a long running joke between the two friends. Grace _strongly_ disapproved of it and often voiced her condemnation to Stella. However, now that they were both almost of age, Grace was becoming less strict and more accepting.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say '_Miss Stella!_'" Grace replied calling her by the nickname Ringo had given her.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Graaace!" she called into the phone.

"Bye!"

The dark haired girl hung up the phone next to the fridge smiling. Her smile soon disappeared as she turned back to the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. _Tick, tick, tick. _The clock read ten minutes after four. It was getting late and Stella was starting to worry that Ringo wasn't coming.

_Why do I even care so much? He didn't make definite plans with me!_

Stella pushed her worries aside and tried to focus on something else. Wandering around her house, the forlorn girl searched for menial tasks to keep herself busy. She folded laundry, washed dishes, dusted and even swept a little. When she finally had run out of things to do, she sat down on the couch with a book and began to read. Stella was growing restless, but refused to look at the clock.

Later, Stella heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. She rushed to the window with unexpected excitement to see who it was but her heart sank. It was only her mother returning from work. That meant it was around six; it had only been two hours. Grace was probably about to go out with George. . .

With a heavy heart, Stella went outside to help her mother with the groceries. She successfully hid her sadness and disappointment from her mother, who didn't seem to notice her sullen mood as she helped prepare dinner.

While washing the broccoli stalks in the sink, conflicting thoughts plagued Stella. She thought about Ringo and what he could possibly being doing at that very movement. At the same time though, she reprimanded herself for caring so much. What about last night? Hadn't she decided to distance herself from him? To face reality?

Stella opened the silverware drawer and took out a knife to cut the broccoli. She attempted to focus her attention on preparing dinner, but failed. Her mind continued to wander and soon, horrible thoughts started to enter her conscious.

_What if he was just using me? What if he's getting rid of me because he didn't get what he wanted? What if he's with another girl right now?_

These notions became so overwhelming that Stella misjudged and cut herself. She yelped in pain and swore under her breath.

"Stella!" her mother said in shock.

"I'm fine," Stella answered flatly as she left the room.

She entered the bathroom and immediately turned on the sink faucet. While running her bleeding finger under the cool water, Stella opened the drawer containing the package of adhesive bandages. She took the box out and reached for a towel to dry her finger off. After, she carefully placed a bandage on the cut. Stella cursed herself for being such a klutz.

_How could I have been so dumb? How did I even manage to do that?_

Then Stella remembered. She had gotten lost in her thoughts about Ringo. Well, at least it got her mind off of him for a little while, right?

Stella sighed as she returned to the kitchen. Her mother had already finished cutting the broccoli and seemed to have everything else under control. Seeing this, she decided to return to reading until dinner was ready. As Stella read, however, she found that it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to comprehend what she was reading. She had to reread pages she had just finished and soon, she simply quit and started skimming along.

30 minutes later, Stella's father returned home from work and dinner was ready. The three of them ate dinner at the oval shaped kitchen table with the radio playing in the background. Generally Stella was talkative at dinner, but tonight she was quiet. She also didn't eat as much; she only picked at her plate.

As Stella was clearing the table, her ears perked up as Ringo's voice began to fill the room. The radio in the corner of the kitchen was playing "I Wanna Be Your Man." When Stella realized that it was the radio and not actually Ringo, her heart dropped. Tears began to well in her dark eyes as her bottom lip began to quiver. She didn't care anymore about what she had decided last night; she missed Ringo and wanted him here with her. She _needed_ him with her. He was her oxygen. No, her sun. He was Stella's sun because she could live without him for a little while, but eventually she would grow cold and whither away in a world of ice that knew no warmth.

The heart broken girl ran to her room, leaving the table un-cleared. She closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her warm bed. Tears escaped her eyes as she cried softly into her pillows, not wanting to let her parents hear her. Exhaustion swept over her like a heavy, overpowering wave and soon, Stella found herself closing her eyes and giving in to sleep.

"_Stella!_"

Stella awoke to her name being yelled from somewhere inside her house. She rubbed her eyes while wondering how long she had been asleep. Looking to her window, she saw it was dark out and her clock told her it was 8:13.

_Okay, so I've only been asleep for about an hour_

Walking out of her room and down the hallway, she saw her mother washing dishes and her father asleep on the couch. The kitchen, dining area and the living room were open so all rooms were visible.

"There you are Stella!" her mother turned her head slightly to see her daughter. "I've been calling your name for a while!"

_Knock, knock, knock_

Stella's mother sighed. "Can you answer the door, Stella? I'm a bit busy as you can tell."

"Sure!"

Stella opened the door and walked down the hallway to the front door that led to the drive way. _Who could be it be? _she thought to herself. Opening the door, Stella gasped in elated surprise. Even though he was he his disguise, she could still recognize those sparkling blue eyes and that beautiful smile.

"Hullo, Miss Stella!" Ringo greeted.

"Ringo!" Stella exclaimed, jumping up and giving the boy a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Woah!" Ringo said, regaining his balance as he wrapped his arms around the younger girl. "I guess sumbody missed me!"

Stella bashfully tried to pull away, but Ringo wouldn't let her.

"Yeah . . . just a little," she confessed, finally looking up at him.

"S'alright," Ringo assured. "I missed ya too."

He pulled her closer with his arms laced around her lower back as he leaned down to kiss her. Stella's heart began to race as she anticipated what would happen next. As she reached her hands up around his neck, the couples' lips finally met. It was as if Ringo had set a fire ablaze in her heart every time he kissed her; she'd never felt this with anyone else. Only Ringo. Did that mean what she thought he meant?

As they pulled away, Ringo sighed. "How'd I make it through the day without ya?"

Stella giggled. "I was just wondering the same thing about you," she said poking his nose.

She felt so comfortable with him. She felt as if she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her at all for it. Happiness was building up inside of her and nothing could ruin it; things could only get better, it seemed.

Ringo playfully tried to bite her finger, like a cat or dog. Stella giggled more as she pulled her finger out of his reach. The older boy pulled her tighter and kissed her once more. Stella felt dizzy as their lips separated.

_Good thing he's holding me up!_

"So, ya ready fer our date?" Ringo asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Depends, Mr. Starkey," Stella said with a coy smile. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"A . . . surprise?"

"'Course!" he answered casually. "All the best gurls deserve surprises!"

"Um okay, but-"

"No buts!" Ringo interrupted. "Tell ya parents yer leavin' befo' the night is ovah! And the taxi's gone!"

Stella laughed at his forwardness and his enthusiasm as she glanced at the taxi waiting patiently for them. She rushed inside to grab a jacket in case it got cold and to tell her parents she was leaving. However, she couldn't tell them she was going on a date with _Ringo Starr_ from _The_ Beatles. They wouldn't believe her no matter how hard she would try to convince them! And she couldn't introduce him in his disguise; they'd think the worst of him. So, she did the only thing possible. Stella lied to her parents and told them she was going out with Grace. It wasn't a total lie . . . Stella was going out . . . Grace was going out . . . they just weren't "together". . .

Even though she felt guilty lying to her parents, Stella soon found herself forgetting about them as she joined Ringo in the back of the cab. The driver immediately started driving to the mystery destination of their date. _Ringo must've given him the address before I got in the car_, Stella concluded.

As they drove on, Stella couldn't imagine where he was taking her. Then again, her thoughts were all over the place as Ringo moved closer to her in the backseat. He took his hand in hers, put his arm around her, and even kissed her on the cheek once. She couldn't think of the last time she'd been so comfortable with a boy. It was as if they didn't even need words to communicate; simply actions and gestures said it all.

Although, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She'd only known him for five days! And the first day barely counted! Still . . . Ringo seemed different from all the others. But maybe that was just because he was famous. Yet, he almost never brought that up. He was very humble and didn't try to impress anyone. He acted like himself and didn't try to be anyone else. That's what Stella really liked about him.

Finally, the taxi cab slowed to a stop and Stella gazed out the window. She found herself staring at the beach that she and Grace had run into the boys at yesterday. The confused girl turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"The beach?"

"Yup!" he answered plainly. "Could ya open the trunk sir?" Ringo asked the driver while paying him for the ride.

"Sure."

Stella heard a _pop _from behind her as Ringo opened his door to get out.

"Wait here," he told her.

She did as she was told and didn't move. Stella watched through the back window as Ringo fully opened the trunk and took out what looked like a picnic basket. He then closed the trunk and walked around to her side of the cab and opened her door.

"Miss Stella," he said holding out his hand to her.

Stella took his hand and got out of the taxi, closing the door behind her. The car drove away, leaving the couple alone at the beach.

"Ringo, what are we doing here?" Stella asked, still not quite sure what Ringo was planning.

"You'll see!" he said, still holding her hand and leading her to the beach.

They walked for a couple of minutes, heading towards the water. Ringo surveyed the area, and then chose a spot that he liked. He put the picnic basket down, opened it and took out a checkered covered blanket. After shaking it out, he laid it down on the ground and placed the basket on the blanket.

"A picnic on the beach," Stella stated with a smile.

"Surprise!" Ringo said taking her hand and kissing it.

The two sat on the blanket together, cuddling close to one another. Ringo took off his disguise so that he would be more comfortable while he ate. He then removed the contents of the basket one by one, describing each "course" of the meal as if he were a waiter at a fancy restaurant. Stella played along and asked questions, pretending she was a diner at the make believe restaurant. Ringo had even packed a bottle of wine and two plastic wine glasses. Stella was certainly impressed and liked him more and more as the meal went on.

As they ate, Ringo told her about his dreadful day full of press conferences and meeting the fans. He described the reporters as rude, nosy and simply trying to dig up dirt on them. The fans were a little different though. They were shy, rude or completely insane. Stella couldn't believe what the band was put through on a daily basis. Everything was scheduled and the boys had almost no free time of their own. No wonder they sneaked out so much!

"I'm so sorry I didn't ring ya earlier," Ringo apologized. "I would've called ya in the mornin' but I ovahslept."

"Oh, that's okay! I understand!" Stella said, relieved to know that he had meant to call her.

"So 'ow was yer day?" he asked.

Stella's explanation was much shorter than his. She told him of her boring day in about a minute. When she reached the part about cutting her finger, though, Ringo asked to see it. He kissed her bandage softly and then her forehead. It was as if he knew that she had thought about him all day.

As they finished their dinner, the young couple grew quiet in conversation. They watched the waves as they crashed steadily onto the beach. Suddenly, Stella had an idea. She didn't know how or why she thought of this; maybe it was the wine? Who knew?

"Hey, Ringo!"

"Hmm?" he said looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Let's go swimming!" Stella suggested eagerly.

"But I didn't bring me swim trunks!"

"That's okay!" Stella said winking with a devilish smile.

Ringo watched as she stood up and began to strip. She lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it on the ground. Then she shimmied out of her pants and kicked them aside. Ringo stared wide eyed at the girl standing before him. He hadn't expected her to suggest swimming or undress in front of him!

Stella giggled at his shocked expression. "Oh, come on Silly! You said you loved swimming yesterday!"

This was true and he couldn't deny it. Ringo finally agreed and stood up to strip down to his boxers. He threw his clothes aside and grabbed Stella's hand as they ran towards the water like fools. Shocked, they both yelped and screamed because of how icy cold the water was. Nonetheless, they didn't care. Ringo picked Stella up, fireman style and threw her into the water as she laughed hysterically. In return, Stella splashed him relentlessly, and then forced him to give her a piggy back ride.

Finally, after bearing the cold for less than ten minutes, Ringo chased Stella out of the water. They were both laughing wildly and shivering like crazy. As Stella reached their picnic, she tumbled onto the checkered blanket and rolled over on to her back. She hadn't realized how close behind her Ringo had been until he tripped, and landed on top of her. It was almost like that day out by the swings again, but there was nothing to interrupt them this time.

Ringo gazed into Stella's brown eyes as he held himself up over her. He pushed back her wet brown hair as if he was examining her more closely.

"God, yer beautiful," he said almost whispering.

He leaned down closer to her, never leaving her gaze until the second before he kissed her. Stella felt goosebumps all over her body as she kissed Ringo back. The fire in her heart seemed to spread to her whole body as she no longer felt cold. She could feel Ringo pressing against her and she longed to be closer to him. But she knew that she had to settle something before she could truly let herself love him.

Stella moved her hands up to Ringo's bare chest to gently push him away. After a few more seconds, Ringo lifted himself off of her.

"Sumthin' the mattah, luv?" he asked.

"I just . . . need to know something Ringo," Stella said hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked still hovering over her.

"Well, what are we doing Ringo? I mean you and me?"

"We're on a date!"

"No," Stella stated sitting up, forcing Ringo off of her. "I mean . . . am I just some girl that you met while in Miami Beach? I'm not naïve Ringo, I know how it is. You're famous and talented and gorgeous and every girl wants you. Some guys would use that to their advantage and when they're done with one girl, they'll move on to the next. I just need to know if . . . if that's how this will end. You'll move on to the next city and . . . forget about me and leave when you're done with me . . ."

Stella had begun to cry and her voice was shaky as she ended her speech. Ringo looked distraught and confused. He didn't know what had sparked these questions and fears. He reached for the weepy girls hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Stella, those things may be true about certain blokes, but not me. I'd never do that tah anyone, but most importantly, not tah you. Those gurls that ya talked about, they're nothin' compared tah you. All they want is sumthin' from ya when yer famous; they don't akshully cahre about ya as a person. You treat me like a human bein'! 'Ow could I possibly fohget about and leave behind the only gurl that's done that foh me? Huh?"

Ringo wiped away the tears running down Stella's face and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him in return, knowing he meant what he had said. Ringo picked up her jacket that was lying beside them and draped it around her shoulders.

"I should probably take ya 'ome. . ." Ringo said with a sad look in his eyes.

Stella's head shot up quickly as she heard this. "No, Ringo! I want to stay with you!" she said pleadingly. "I'm not ready to go home yet!"

Ringo thought for a moment. They couldn't stay at the beach much longer or they would both get sick on account of being soaking wet. There was only one option.

"Well . . . do ya wanna come back to the 'otel with me?" he asked shyly.

Stella knew her answer the moment he asked her; she had no reason to say no. She knew she could trust Ringo because he never tried to do anything that she didn't want to; he never forced her either.

"I'd love that," Stella answered kissing his cheek.

The two stood up to collect their belongings and to pack up the picnic basket. They put their clothes on over their wet underwear to keep them somewhat warm as they walked to the hotel. Once there, they found no one in the lobby except a sleeping receptionist behind the check in desk. As they rode the elevator to the band's floor, Stella could feel herself becoming tired. She yawned and Ringo pulled her closer.

Once in the hotel room, they were careful to not wake anyone that might be asleep. If they were caught by the others, it would seem like entirely something else was going on. Fortunately, the room was dark and everyone seemed to be in for the night.

Ringo quietly entered his room, leading Stella in behind him. They heard soft snores coming from the bed on the other side of the room. Realizing John was already asleep, they were extra cautious not to wake him.

Ringo gave Stella some of his clothes to change into for the night. Stella changed into the bathroom while Ringo changed in his room. The couple then silently crawled into bed, holding one another close. Soon, their breathing and heart beats steadied in unison and Stella couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she wasn't sure if what she heard next was a dream or not.

"I luv you," Ringo whispered softly before dozing off.

Stella opened her eyes and stared at the sleeping boy beside her. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Had he voiced the words and feelings that Stella had desperately been denying for the past day?

Her head spun, but drowsiness overwhelmed her and soon she was fast asleep in the arms of Ringo Starr – the Beatle who had just confessed his love for her.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! And that's all I got to say about that.**

**Now, you guys who have reviewed are GREAT! But those of you who haven't . . . aren't that great. And you KNOW who I'm talking to! So please take a few seconds to review! Please! It makes my day a little brighter and me a little happier! Plus, it gives me a reason to write, so REVIEW! **

**Oh, and one last thing! You guys who subscribed, don't forget to subscribe to Obscure Séance Rita's stories too! She's writing half this story so she deserves just as many followers as well! Thanks! Till next time xoxoxo ~Lovely Rita Harrison**


	15. Chapter 15

**ELEVEN FRICKEN PAGES! You better all enjoy this because I worked hard and long on it! I'm sorry if it gets boring or drags on. My apologies! For the sake of Lovely Rita Harrison, I'd like to say that I would be happy for all of you reading to check out MY stories and profile! Actually. . . don't look at my profile. It's pointless! Just skip to the stories! Thanks! **** Enjoy reading! **

It was 3:30 when George called Grace. It was a painful day for Grace because she had to wait for any sign that he was coming over. That's why she was even more ecstatic than usual when she answered the phone. She had her doubts on whether he would contact her or not. After all, Grace hadn't given George any other information besides her house number.

"Hello?" Grace twirled the phone cord around her finger absentmindedly while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Grace?" Grace's fingers went weak at the sound of the beautiful British accent from the other side. The phone fell clattering to the floor, leaving George calling to the girl by her name. Grace fumbled for the phone, almost dropping it again.

"I-I'm sorry, I dropped the phone" Grace said after picking the phone up from the floor. George laughed from the other side of the phone.

"God, I missed yer voice" Grace laughed at the compliment. She had to agree with him. She missed his voice too; and his lips. . . and his body. She just wanted him there with her. "Are ya feelin' bettah?"

"Mmhmm" Grace happily smiled at the memory of George taking care of her. "I slept a lot and I think that really helped."

"Oh?" Grace giggled at George's playful questioning tone "'Ow late did ya sleep?"

"Umm. . ." Grace thought as she twirled the phone cord, "Till like, eleven."

"Wow" George said plainly then laughed, "I'd love tah sleep that late! I 'ad tah wake up at six, Grace. Six!" Grace giggled.

"That's so early!"

"I know!" Grace waited a moment before responding. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not.

"George, I. . ." Grace bit her lip then changed her mind, "When are we going on our date?"

"Oh!" George exclaimed, "I got so caught up with yer voice I almost fohgot! I'll come pick ya up at six, alright?"

"Yeah, okay! Th-that would be great!" Grace patted her hair down as though George said he was coming over right away. "Umm so what should I wear?"

"Uh, sumthin' nice! Though that shouldn't be too 'ard fer ya! You always look nice"

"Heehee" Grace giggled, "Thanks, Georgie!"

"Yer welcome, luv" Grace imagined George smiling his beautiful crooked smile. She smiled herself and played with her necklace. She remembered the first time she met George and his eyes locked onto her necklace. She never thought that their relationship would get this far. How far had the other girls gone? Grace pushed the thought out of her mind. It was hard for Grace to think of George as corrupted since she herself is still innocent. . . .

"George! We're late! Get off the phone!" Grace heard the posh voice of Brian Epstein in the background of the phone conversation. He had interrupted her from her thoughts of George.

"Aww" George smacked his lips together in disappointment. "I guess that's me call tah say goodbye."

"I guess so. . . ." Grace looked down at her slippers. How will she live without him for another two hours?

"I'll see ya latah though! So it's okay!" George sounded as hurt as Grace felt to get off the phone.

"Alright. . . Um, bye George."

"Bye, luv" Grace hung up with a heavy heart. She wanted to keep talking to him but more importantly, she wanted him here with her. She didn't want to have to wait two hours for him to whisk her away on their romantic date. She wanted. . . _I want to lay in his bed with him forever._

Grace was excited for her date with George. She just wanted to yell it out to the world that she was seeing _the_ George Harrison of _the _Beatles; not just some knock off that she could find at the beach or playing a Beatles tune at the local club. Who could she tell about this anomaly? Not her parents- they would make fun of her for years. She turned to the clock by the stove; it was four o'clock. She could call Stella; she was most likely not doing anything.

Grace called her friend with expected excitement. She was expecting Stella to be equally excited but alas, Grace could tell she wasn't. Maybe her friend hadn't heard from Ringo? She wasn't completely sure because Stella said nothing about her blandness. Grace didn't like to push her.

As Grace was getting ready to say goodbye to Stella, her friend cautiously told her to be careful. Stella was the one who drank underage. And hadn't Stella hinted at something happening in Ringo's bed yesterday? Grace wouldn't worry about it. She trusted that Stella wouldn't worry about it. She was the one to act like Grace's older sister.

Grace hung up the phone with a cheerful "goodbye". The clock next to the stove told her she had been talking on the phone for ten minutes. _It didn't feel like that long._

She ran upstairs to her room to find an outfit to wear when George picked her up. She really needed to impress him; to show him that she wasn't just some girl that he could dump before going back to England. He had told her to wear "sumthin' nice" but what does that mean? Should she go formal or nicely casual? Should she wear makeup? Perfume? Does George like girls in makeup and perfume and jewelry?

Grace flipped through her clothes in the closet next to the door to her room. She felt each piece of fabric as though it was ancient and could crumble at her touch. She pulled out her most casual dress carefully, still thinking about how delicate the material is. It was a white sleeveless dress that she always matched with a blue ribbon around her waist. Grace slipped the dress on over her head, bringing the collar up to the base of her neck. This was her favorite dress and she hoped that George liked it too.

Grace then worked on her hair. She looked in her vanity mirror at the tight bun at the top of her head. Her hair was completely pushed back out of her face but she wondered if she should change it. It had been up like that since she took a shower so she wondered how it would even look. She decided to wait. She wanted to look natural for George. But. . . She did put a little perfume on that she borrowed from Stella. _She'll probably want that back._

Grace went downstairs after slipping her flats on with an hour to spare. She plopped onto the couch carefully, not to wrinkle the ends of the dress. She opened the book she had placed last on the side table. The book bumped the radio forcing it to come on. She completely forgot about the book on her lap as she got lost in the marathon of Beatles music. She waited for one of the songs that George sang but none came on.

Six o'clock came around and Grace was restless. _What if he doesn't come? What if he just called to torture me?_ She stood up from restlessness, keeping the radio on but dropping the book. She paced back and forth, feeling it necessary to click her heels against the hard wood floor.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Grace's body sat straight up. Who was that at the door? Was it George? Or just a salesperson? Grace walked casually towards the door. She didn't want to get her hopes up too high and she didn't want to seem too excited; it could put George off. She opened the door to see who was waiting for her on the porch.

George Harrison of The Beatles stood just beyond the door of her house. His eyes sparkled as he looked in awe at the girl standing in the doorway. He was wearing his usual black and white Beatles suit that Grace had first seen him in. George being in that suit, made Grace feel like she wasn't overdressing.

"Georgie!" Grace yelled his name in excitement as George's face went bright red.

"Hi Gracey" George said shyly. He looked her up and down, surveying her outfit and still put up hair, "Ya look so. . . ."

"What?' Grace's eyes went wide, "Should I change? Is this okay?" Grace put her hand up to her head, suddenly remembering that her hair was still up. "Oh goodness! I forgot to take my hair out!" Grace ran inside to the closest bathroom, shutting the door behind her. George followed her inside the house and stood outside the bathroom door calling to Grace.

"Gracey? Please don't change! Ya look. . ." he bit his lip, thinking before speaking. How could he compare to such a beautiful girl like Grace? He was still in the clothes he had been wearing all day. He had had no chance to change before coming over. He felt grimy and insecure around Grace. He had to tell her how he felt. "Ya look. . . Beautiful. Please don't evah change, Grace."

He placed his hand on the bathroom door like she was the door. He thought it would be rude if he just walked in to put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't hear any noise coming from beyond the door but then it creaked open, forcing George to move his hand. Grace's face poked out with her fingers just peaking on the edge of the door. "You really think that, George?"

George pushed the door open completely open to see Grace. She had taken her hair out so it billowed down her shoulders in great brown curls. George put his hands around Grace's face, putting his fingers past her hair. _He's so close._ He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Yes, do I look like I'm up tah lyin' tahday?" George chuckled and Grace couldn't help but smile.

"I guess not" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he closed the distance between them. His lips pushed hard against hers and he moved one hand down her back. The hand on her back pushed Grace closer to him until their chests were touching. Grace's hands ran through George's hair, messing it up even more than it already was. She slowed down from kissing George, realizing how late it must have gotten. "Don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Oh! Right!" George twirled a curl of Grace's hair around his finger as he thought. "I should probably call a cab or sumthin'."

"You should!" George laughed at the shorter girl and kissed her cheek. He walked over to the fridge, spotting the phone next to it while Grace walked into the living room. She got this sudden thought; George is really far from home. Does he call his family every day? Does he miss them? Were they close? How does the time difference make it harder? _I wouldn't be able to travel that far without seeing my family every day!_

George walked into the room and sat down next to Grace, putting his arm back behind the girl. "Did you call a cab?" Grace asked and George nodded.

"It'll be 'ere shortly" George and Grace sat in silence for a long moment until Grace turned to George with a question.

"Hey, George?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Well, I was wondering. . . Is Ringo going on a date with Stella today? I mean, I was talking to her on the phone earlier and she didn't sound that ecstatic. . ." Grace was worried about Stella. She gets depressed when things don't go the way she wants them to or when someone promises something but goes against it.

"Uhhh, well, 'e got up a little late today and we didn't 'ave much time tah talk about our dates. . . 'E was just gettin' intah the showah when I left so I suspect he was probably leavin' shortly after" George raised an eyebrow at Grace.

"Right. . ." Grace looked away from him. Something else was bothering her but she didn't know how to voice her troubles.

"Is everythin' alright, luv? Are ya worried about Rings and Stella?" His long eyebrows knit together as Grace thought.

"Umm, actually" a horn blared from outside, interrupting Grace. George stood up and grabbed Grace's hand, leading her up from the couch.

"I guess that's our cue!"

Grace felt uncomfortable in the cab being so close to George. It was strange how one moment she was comfortable being that close to him with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders then the next, she wanted to inch away because she remembered what Paul had said the day before. Could there be another girl waiting for him at home? Does she sleep in his bed with him _naked?_ Grace couldn't bear the thought of him not being as innocent as he looks.

"Where are we going, Georgie?" Grace looked up at him curiously and he looked down at her with a half smile.

"We're goin' out tah eat" He looked down at her and gave her a surprising kiss on the lips, though he didn't notice her awkwardness.

"To a restaurant?"

"Of course! Don't ask whut restaurant. I want it tah be a surprise" George winked, forcing Grace to smile. His winks were the cutest thing to her because they weren't simple like any average person's wink; it was messy, as though he couldn't control just one of his eyes at once. His head moved along with his eye also; _How adorable!_

George leaned into Grace again; not being able to resist how nice she looked with her curled hair and white dress. He kissed her forcefully which made Grace nervous. She started to slow down, feeling awkward with someone driving them. _They probably don't like people making out in the back of their cab._ George pulled away, feeling content but also noticing how Grace was feeling.

"Oh, this is it 'ere" George said as the cab pulled over on the side of the road. He thanked the driver and handed him the right amount of fee. As he got out of the car, he told Grace to wait inside while he walked to her side and escorted her out.

The restaurant was fancy; one of those ones that Grace would never be able to afford unless she was as famous as George. _I wonder if he can just show his face and not pay._ Grace stared up at the restaurant in awe. It had _Ristorante di Pasta_ written in calligraphy above the building. _An Italian restaurant of. . . Pasta._ Grace was nervous. Spaghetti on a first date? That could get messy. . . . George kept Grace's hand in his and quickly led the girl inside, trying to avoid being seen by fans or pres.

A hostess seated the couple in the back of the restaurant as directed by George. Grace enjoyed the idea of not being seen but she wasn't pleased with sitting across from George. Maybe it was a good thing though; she wouldn't feel conflicted about her feelings for him. Though she still wanted to be close to him. He was so gentle and nice and Grace wanted to get to know him better before her chance was gone. . .

George reached across the table and put his hand over Grace's, forcing her to look at him. "This is nice, George" she smiled and he returned it.

"Ya think so?" He looked around the empty area with his big dark eyes, "I wasn't so sure about it akshully. 'Cause I wasn't sure if ya would like Italian food or not." He looked down at her, "Do ya?"

"Yeah! But I have to tell you, I'm not eating spaghetti" George laughed along with Grace then raised his right eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Cause!" Grace's eyes went wide for once, "You've never seen me eat spaghetti! I make a HUGE mess!" George chuckled at Grace's explanation.

"Aww, I was really 'opin' I could share a bowl o' spaghetti with ya! Ya nevah know what could 'appen" George winked then leaned forward on his elbows over the table. Grace followed his lead.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Grace raised her eyebrows and George leaned closer to her.

"Like this" he whispered and kissed her on the lips. The couple was soon interrupted by a fan of the Beatles.

"Umm, excuse me?" George pulled away and looked at the group of blondes standing next to the table. Grace leaned back in the booth with her head in her hand and a deep sigh. _Disappointment._

"Uhh, yes?" George asked a little cautiously.

"You're George Harrison right?" The girl in the front asked. George nodded.

"Can we have your autograph?" The smallest and most squeally girl asked him. Her high pitch voice reverberated through Grace's ears, making them itch.

"Sure" George took the girls' books and wrote in them with a pen he had in his pocket, "Just don't tell anyone I'm 'ere, kay?"

"Of course!" the girls said in unison with giggles. Grace's heart ached. _Why does he have to be so good like that? Can't he be like John and tell them to go away?_ George finished signing the girls' books so they skipped away with a giddy goodbye. He turned back to Grace who had started to slump in her seat. George raised an eyebrow.

"Everythin' okay, luv?"

"I hate interruptions. That's all" Grace was still slumped and George chuckled a little.

"But they're gone now so we can continue if ya want" He smiled as Grace shot up in her seat. She crinkled her nose in thought.

"Umm, we probably shouldn't" Grace hesitated as she stared in the empty area. People were looking, noticing that George Harrison was in the restaurant. A giddy waitress was coming in their direction. She fumbled for her notebook to write down orders.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked nervously, mostly looking George.

"Yeah," George looked down at the menu he had just picked up, "I'll 'ave the spaghetti and meatballs while Gracey will 'ave. . ." he gestured to Grace who got a dirty look from the waitress.

"Chicken Parm" Grace answered.

"Right! The chicken parm!" George said with a smile.

"Is that all?" The waitress had an ecstatic look on her face as she stared at the guitarist. _Here we go again._

"Yeah, I think that's all" George and Grace handed the woman their menus and she walked away slowly, trying her best to keep her eyes on George. Grace sighed heavily to get George's attention. He turned to her.

"I hate to ask but can we leave right after we eat? I'm getting a little annoyed. . ."

"Is it 'cause of the attention I'm gettin'?" Grace nodded with her eyebrows together. George leaned forward, taking Grace's face in his hands. Her cheeks grew hot from his touch, making her smile. "That's alright. I only want yer attention" he kissed her on her lips, making Grace want to be closer to him but a table was between them.

A thought popped into Grace's head and she immediately pulled away, surprising George. "What's wrong? Was I too forceful?"

"No, George! You were fine!" Grace bit her lip, feeling awkward.

"What's wrong then?"

"Well," Grace paused, "Is. . . is this just a fling George? I mean, what did Paul mean yesterday when he said that thing in your room . . . ?"

"Uhh, whadda ya mean?" George cocked his head to the side in confusion. Grace tried her best to hold back tears. She couldn't have the waitress come back to see how pathetic she is.

"I mean. . ." She took a deep breath, "I mean when Paul practically spelled out to me that you've had sex with so many girls before you met me" a tear ran down her cheek and more soon came after, "How many one night stands have you _done?_"

"Look Gracey," George put his hand on Grace's chin, forcing her to look at him, "I'm not like the othah guys. When I'm in a relationship, it's not all about sex. One night stands just aren't me thing! I like relationships that last for a long time! It takes weeks; even months tah get tah that stage! Slow is the best way" he smiled a little at the crying girl.

"So. . ." Grace sniffled and looked away again. "How many girls have you. . . slept with?"

"Grace," George sighed lightly and tried his best to look into Grace's eyes, "that doesn't mattah! All that mattahs right now is you and me." He rubbed his thumb under her eye to wipe away her rushing tears, "You treat me so much bettah than them"

"Really?" Grace choked a little on tears and looked at George. He was so caring and gentle. She couldn't think of him hurting her at all. She trusted him now.

"Yeah, I didn't like them as much as I like you" George chuckled and Grace decided to laugh along. She felt a lot better and her tears stopped. How could she like George so much? He sends an electric current through her skin every time he touches her. How will she survive when he leaves? This crush was growing immensely.

George leaned into Grace again and she didn't stop him. She was comfortable and putting more feeling in her kiss. George seemed to enjoy it too because it seemed as though he tried to climb over the table. His hands ran through her messy curly hair and Grace's hands pushed down on the table. A cough was heard from next to them which forced Grace to pull away.

"Ahem," the snotty waitress stood next to the table with a tray of their food, "Your meal" her eyes narrowed at Grace as she placed down her chicken parmesan. She smiled at George as she put his spaghetti and meatballs down in front of him. "If you need anything, just call me over" she winked at George then walked away.

Grace groaned at the snotty waitress. All she wanted to do was leave now but would that mean leaving George for the night too? She wouldn't be able to take that.

"I know," George took a fork full of spaghetti and spun it around a spoon. He watched it spin and analyzed it carefully before sticking it into his mouth, "We eat then we leave. Right?"

Grace giggled, "Yeah! Exactly!" Grace looked down at her plate. It was full of food she probably won't end up eating, "Wait. We are gonna pay right?"

"Of course! We're not just gonna run outta 'ere! We wouldn't make it!" George chuckled at his joke and ate a meatball, getting sauce all around his mouth. "Sorry if I'm a little messy"

"That's okay! Excuse me if _I _make a mess!"Grace laughed as she dived into her food. When she was full, her plate still had food on it. It was a lot for her to eat in the first place! _Damn you small stomach!_ George had eaten every last bit on his plate._ How can boys do that?_

"Alright, so she brings the bill then we're outta 'ere!" George started to slip in the booth seat until Grace felt his knees against hers. "I'm so full."

"Me too" Grace touched her stomach.

"Ya barely ate!"

"I ate a lot actually!" Grace gestured to the plate still in front of her.

"Mhm" George hummed with his eyes closed, "Do ya wanna take that 'ome?"

"I guess so" Grace shrugged while George sighed.

"Home. . . Gracey, I don't wanna go back tah the 'otel. It's all gross and grimey there!" George opened his eyes and frowned up at Grace. His head was almost under the table. Grace twisted her face in thought as she watched the boy in front of her.

"Well. . ." She took her chances, "We could go to my house" George's head shot up and sat up in his seat.

"But I thought. . ." he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"No" Grace moaned, "You can just sleep over, yano? My parents won't even know!"

"But. . ." a different waitress came over and dropped the bill in a fancy little folder. George leaned forward and whispered with narrowed eyes, "How?"

"You can climb pretty well right?" Grace whispered back to him.

"Uhh, I guess" George's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So you can just climb up to my room!"

Grace and George called a cab when they got out of the restaurant. It was dark out by the time the cab came and George still held Grace's hand to lead her anywhere. He seemed nervous the way he was clutching her so hard.

The cab drove the two back to Grace's house. Her parents were home now, making it hard for the both of them to find their way in. Grace walked in and told her parents that she was too tired to stay downstairs and that she had had fun hanging out with Stella, as she told them.

Once she went upstairs, she went right into the bathroom and put her nightgown on. She was anxious because she had no good night clothes. George didn't have clothes to wear either. . . Would that mean that he'd be in his boxers? That made Grace even more nervous.

She walked into her bedroom to see George lying on her bed in only his boxers; Grace's fear had come true. Well, it wasn't really that bad of a fear since she could see his chest. She was afraid to stare for too long though. _What do I do?_ He looked at her with a tired look in his eyes as she climbed onto the bed next to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and lay down on the pillow.

Grace put her head down on his warm soft chest. _He's so boney! Are those his ribs I feel?_ She wrapped her arms around his torso as he wrapped his around her shoulders. They talked about nothing as they grew even more tired.

As Grace's eyes started to grow heavy and clothes, George put his lips to her head. Thinking she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you, Gracey" his breathing went even and Grace knew then that he was asleep for sure. _He loves me? But he'll be gone before I'll be able to tell him!_ Grace's worry didn't keep her up though; she fell asleep as those four words echoed in her ears.

**Hey again! You just read eleven pages of Eight Days A Week! There's still more to come on this story so review if you want us to keep going! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! What is Lovely Rita Harrison going to give us in the next chapter? Guys, I don't even know! Nobody knows what's going in that brain of hers! Just Joking! XD Loooove Yooouuu Buddy! And I Love YOU, all those people who review! :3 You know who you are!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salutations! How is everybody? I'm pretty good myself! So, this is chapter SIXTEEN! Can you believe it? I can't! So, I hope you like it and remember to review like this lovely people did: JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE, NatashaPavlova, ****LyssaLaugherty13****, and ****Hawksabre****! Thanks guys! Oh and remember to check out Obscure Séance Rita's stories! Thanks!**

Day Six

Rolling over in her sleep, Stella cuddled up next to Ringo. Her head rested on his bare chest as he breathed softly. Stella began to wake at the sound of Ringo's faint snoring. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to remember where she was. Memories of the night before soon flooded her memory as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled at these thoughts while gazing at Ringo. He looked peaceful as he slept.

Suddenly Stella remembered the last words he had said to her before falling asleep: _I love you_. Had he really said that? No . . . she'd had to have imagined it, right? There was no possible way Ringo could love her; it was too soon. But . . . what if he had said it?

Stella was frightened; she'd never been in love before. Was she supposed to say it back? _Wait . . . Did I just admit that I love him? _Anxiety built inside of Stella's stomach; she felt like she was going to be sick.

_I have to get out of here. _Careful not to disturb the dozing drummer, Stella rose from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and checked her underwear hanging from the shower rod. _Damn, still wet._

Uncertain of what she should do now, Stella looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the clothes that Ringo had leant her last night. Flattening out her messy hair, she decided she could leave looking like this. It was probably still early, eight if she had to guess; no one would see her.

Opening the door to make her escape, Stella bumped into a broad chest. She looked up and saw a bewildered John Lennon staring at her. Stella could see that his eyes were still adjusting to the bright sunlight entering the room through the large window.

"Whu-Whut are _you _doing 'ere?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ummm. . ." Stella didn't exactly know the answer to that question herself.

John's eyes suddenly went wide as a realization dawned upon him. "Did ya spend the night 'ere?! Did you and Rings _do_ it?!"

Stella could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from embarrassment. "NO!" she shouted at him.

"You did! Yer blushin' 'cos ya did!" John exclaimed while jumping up and down.

The horrified girl tried desperately to calm John down, but he wouldn't listen. It was as if once he got an idea in his head, it was impossible for him to think of anything else. The two failed to notice that their commotion had woken Ringo.

"Whut are ya two talkin' about?" he asked sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.

Stella stared at Ringo in surprise. "Oh, uh, me and John were just uh-"

"You and her shagged?!" John interrupted.

Ringo furrowed his brow in confusion. All of this was too much for Stella to handle this early in the morning. She buried her face in her hands while shaking her head; she'd never been so humiliated in her life before. Without saying a word, she ran back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She couldn't stand hearing John say those words again, especially to Ringo. What if Ringo thought she had told John that? Then he'd think she was no different than all those other girls before her.

Tears began to well in Stella's eyes while she sat on the edge of the tub. She could hear Ringo's voice asking John what he was talking about. The concern was evident in his hushed tones whereas the excitement in John's voice was plain as day.

"John! 'Ow can ya be such an arse?!" Ringo said. "Nuthin' 'appened! She didn't wanna go 'ome, so I let 'er sleep 'ere. _That's it!_"

"Really Rings?" John asked skeptically. "Then 'ow come she was in _yer _clothes and she wasn't wearin' a bra?!"

There was a slight pause as Stella stared at the closed bathroom door in disbelief. Ringo must have had the same shocked expression because of what John said next: "Yeah! I noticed!"

"Why were ya lookin' at 'er like that?!" Ringo asked accusingly.

"Well! It was a little 'ard tah ignore!" John said defensively.

Stella couldn't believe they were discussing her bust. _Now _she was the most humiliated she had ever been in her life. She crossed her arms to cover her chest as if the boys could see her through the door. Ringo was now irate; he was yelling at John for being insensitive and upsetting Stella.

"Yer the one who had sex with 'er in _OUR _room, mate! If anyone's a victim in this situation, it's me!" John shouted back. "I was _in _the room, Rings!"

"Aw, go tah 'ell John!" Ringo called to the guitarist.

Stella heard footsteps come closer and then there was quiet knock on the bathroom door.

"Stella?" Ringo said softly. "Are ya okay?"

The emotional girl wiped away a tear trickling down her cheek at the sound of his voice. He sounded genuinely concerned about her wellbeing; it was no wonder she possibly loved him. She suddenly couldn't stand how far away he seemed. It was as if he was a thousand miles away and his voice could only bring the smallest bit of comfort to her. She needed his arms to encircle her to help her forget all her worries and fears; to make her happy if only for just a little while.

Stella picked herself up and went to open the door. As soon as Ringo saw her, he took her in his arms and held her. They stayed like that for a while without saying anything. Stella took in everything: his warmth, his strength, his scent, his gentleness. She no longer felt mortified; instead she felt content and secure. It was so clear to her now; everything that had happened these past few days with Ringo was undeniable. Happiness was an understatement of what she felt when she was with him. It was love. Stella finally realized it; she was in love with Ringo. And he was in love with her. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Ringo?" Stella whispered resting her head against his chest.

"Yes, luv?" Ringo answered stroking her hair tenderly.

Stella pulled away gently in order to see his eyes. For a second, she was nervous and scared. Never having uttered the words "I love you" to anyone besides family, she wasn't quite sure how to start.

"Ringo, I . . . I-"

"'Ey! Are ya two done with yer little 'eart tah 'eart?" John interrupted as he entered the room, "Eppy just came in and 'e's bloody furious."

Ringo sighed in aggravation while giving Stella an apologetic look. She gave him a weak smile in return. Truthfully, she was relieved that John had disrupted them. She hadn't exactly pictured herself confessing her love to Ringo after sobbing in a hotel bathroom. Plus, she hadn't even brushed her teeth yet! And didn't people usually kiss after saying "I love you"?

Ringo let go of Stella and turned around to face John. "What d'ya mean 'e's 'furious'?"he asked.

"'E said there's sumthin in the papah 'bout you and Stella," John began to answer but was cut off from finishing.

"_RINGO!" _Brian called from the other room.

Stella flinched at the sound of his angry voice. She recognized that tone all too well. It was the same tone her mother had used with her when she had done something wrong. Apparently, band managers were a lot like parents; they had to keep the musicians in line and make sure they don't get into trouble. But what could possibly be in the newspaper about her and Ringo that would upset Brian like this?

John looked at the couple with an evil grin. "You two are in trooouuuble!" he sang mischievously.

Ringo ignored John's childish comment while taking Stella's hand in his. He turned to her with a calm expression on his face. "Don't wurry. Brian's gets upset 'bout the littlest things. I'm sure it's nuthin'."

Stella nodded in response and said, "Okay." Yet, she still felt nervous about what she would find in the newspaper. If her parents saw it, they would know she had lied to them. . .

Walking out of the bedroom, the three of them found Brian standing in the dining area. He was leaning over the head of the table with his hand flat on the newspaper. Distress was written all over his face as he held his forehead with his other hand. He looked up when he realized he wasn't alone.

The distraught manager looked at the pair holding hands with shock. "Ringo! What is _she_ doing here?! And for God's sake, why is she wearing _your _clothes?! Please tell me you didn't sleep with her. That's the last thing I need this morning," Brian sighed as he finished his rant.

Stella cringed at what Brian thought they had done. She again felt like running back to the bathroom and locking herself in there. No, she wanted to run away with Ringo and forget everyone else. But she knew that wasn't a possibility at this point.

John strode past the couple and sat down at the dining table. He took the paper in his hands, but before he could get a good look at it, Brian snatched it from him.

"Eppy, take it easy," Ringo said coolly. "Nuthin' 'appened."

"Then explain this!" Brian held out the slightly crumpled newspaper to Ringo.

The drummer let go of Stella's hand in order to open up the tabloid. The headline on the front page read "Beatles Drummer Caught with Local Girl on Beach." On the bottom page was a large photograph of Ringo and Stella at the beach last night. However, it wasn't just a simple picture of the two sitting on their blanket having a picnic. Instead, it was a shot of Ringo fully on top of Stella kissing her passionately. The photo was clear enough to see that the couple was in their underwear and that they had just gone for a swim in the ocean. Stella gasped in disbelief at the sight while Ringo seemed to be unaffected by it.

The Beatle looked up at the troubled manager with a simple smile. "I think it explains itself pretty well, don't you?"

Stella opened her mouth wide with shock. "Ringo!"

"Whut?" he asked casually. "I don't see whut the problum is! 'S not like ya can see yer face; yer perfectly safe!"

The young girl glanced back at the photo of her and Ringo. He was actually right! His face was covering hers at just the right angle that her identity was impossible to know. Stella sighed inwardly realizing that she would never be suspected as that scandalous girl in the paper with _the_ Ringo Starr.

"The problem is," Brian interjected, emphasizing each word, "that it's bad for your image! Don't you see?" he continued, starting to pace about the room. "Everything you do is scrutinized! Your fans, their parents, the press! They all expect you to act a certain way and portray a certain persona. You're supposed to act like the innocent, sweet young boys that parents approve of!" Brian turned around suddenly and grabbed the paper out of Ringo's hands. "Stunts like this will get you in deep trouble and ruin your reputation! Parents and the press will drag your name through the mud until they make sure that kids don't buy your records anymore!"

He waved the newspaper in the air and then threw it on the table. John grabbed eagerly as it slid toward him. Opening it up, his expression turned to one of amusement when his eyes found the picture.

"So nuthin' 'appened Rings?" he asked laughing.

"Sod off John!" Ringo yelled exasperated.

Just then, the door to Paul and George's bedroom opened and Paul entered the room. He was wearing pajama bottoms with no shirt. However, instead of having bed-head like everyone else, Paul looked like he had just run a comb through his hair. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while walking toward the kitchen.

"You lot are loud, ya know that?" he said opening up a cupboard to find a bowl.

"Please, Paul. Not now," Brian sighed as he rubbed his forehead with closed eyes.

"Well, all yer shoutin' woke me up!" he complained pouring cereal into the bowl.

"Aww, did poor Princess Paulie lose her precious beauty sleep?" John teased from across the room.

Stella couldn't help but giggle at his joke. Ringo glanced at her and smiled. "We're not really mornin' people as ya can probably tell!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" she said laughing.

"Wanna sit down?"

"Sure."

Ringo led her by the hand to the couch only a few feet away. Sitting down, Ringo put his arm around her shoulders as Stella cuddled up to him. Brian gave the two a disapproving look as Paul and John continued to bicker back and forth.

"Will you two please shut it?" Brian finally said. "You two squabbling is not going to help matters any!"

"Sorry, Eppy," Paul said walking to the dining table with his bowl of cereal. "But John started it!"

Brian gave the bassist a glare that stopped him from furthering the issue - and gave Stella the chills.

"So uh anyone seen Georgie? 'E didn't come in last night," Paul asked taking a spoonful of cereal.

"What do you _mean _'he didn't come in last night'?" Brian asked with an urgent voice.

"I mean, 'e didn't come in! Go check the room! 'E ain't there!" Paul replied defensively.

At hearing this, Stella became worried. If George hadn't come home from his date with Grace last night, where was he? If he was still with Grace. . .

"Is there a phone in here?" Stella asked Ringo anxiously.

"Uhh yeah, ovah there," he answered pointing toward the kitchen.

Stella jumped off the couch and hurried toward the telephone. She dialed Grace's number and waited for her to answer. As each ring passed, Stella grew more and more afraid of what could have happened between Grace and George last night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank yous to: Hawksabre, NatashaPavlova, JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE, and LyssaLaugherty13 for reviewing! Keep reviewing guys! It keeps us going! Enjoy the chapter!**

Grace was awoken by the sound of the telephone ringing. Her whole body shook in surprise, causing a spasm in her sleepy state. Her head had been resting under George's on his bare chest; she had forgotten that he was there. He _mm_ed with a smile as he started to wake up also, causing a smile to form on Grace's face. _He's so beautiful asleep_, Grace thought to herself.

Grace leaned over George's chest and grabbed the phone on the nightstand. Her chest was touching George's and as she realized this, heat raised to her chest; she had no bra on after all . . . .

"Hello? This is Grace" Grace bit her lip; she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Grace! What the heck?!" Stella yelled from the other line of the phone. Grace put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her eyes. George started to move under her; Stella's loud voice must have woken him up.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Stella" George's eyes went wide as he realized that Grace was lying across his body. Grace yawned, "Must you yell so loudly this early?"

"Are you _drunk?!_" Grace rolled her eyes and George laughed. "What happened last night? Where is George? _Please _tell me you have clothes on!"

"Stella!" Grace said in shocked as she sat up with the phone on her lap. George sat up too and put his arms around Grace's stomach. He placed his head on her shoulder next to the phone so he could listen as well. "All we did was eat dinner and sleep at my place! _I'm _not the one who drinks, remember?"

"Touché. Wait. . . Did you sleep or _sleep_?" Stella dragged out the last word and Grace could imagine the air quotes.

"Stella, I can't see the air quotes from the phone" George laughed at Grace's joke, making Stella angry. _She's way too overprotective_, Grace thought, _I'm the same way with her_.

"Alright, fine! But we'll be talking about this later!" There was a pause on the other line, "So you guys just slept right?" Stella whispered.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Okay. . . Good" Grace could hear a commotion on the other line.

"George! Get back to the hotel right now!" The Beatles manager, Brian Epstein yelled from the background. He did not sound happy. "I better not find you on the cover of newspapers either!"

"What is he talking about?" Grace said into the phone with panic in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. . ." Stella laughed nervously. Grace looked at George who just shrugged and said:

"Tell Eppy I'm gonna stay fer a little bit longah" George smiled with Grace who repeated the message into the phone. Unfortunately, the manager was not happy with this answer. Muffled yells and loud groans could be heard from the other side of the phone, making Grace feel worse for steeling George away. Then Grace heard a door slam, assuming that it was Mr. Epstein leaving room. "So you're at the hotel then?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Ringo brought me here after. . ." Stella stopped, forcing Grace to sit up straight. _What is she hiding now?_ Grace looked to George who had been listening. He shrugged then stood up from the bed. He stretched his arms up to the ceiling without even noticing Grace staring at his slender body. She couldn't help but admire his thin yet muscular arms and torso. He had been keeping her warm all night with those arms and that chest.

She played that part of the night back in her mind; that one blurry moment kept her wondering. Grace had been on the corner of attention and sleep when he uttered the words. Was it real? Did he say those words? Her brain didn't respond when he said them but it seemed to be now. Those three powerful words echoed in her brain. She must love him if her body reacted that way. . . . But how would she tell him those words that she had never even mumbled?

"After what?" Grace snapped herself out of her thoughts, remembering she was on the phone with Stella.

"Oh, um, I'll tell you later! The point is, _behave_! That goes for George too!" Grace looked up at 'her' George. He had gotten a shirt on and was now sitting at the end of the bed. She reached a hand out to his head and started fixing his hair in the front. He had the biggest case of bed head she had ever seen on a guy! Though. . . she hasn't seen many guys first thing in the morning.

"Of course we will, Stella! You behave too!" George smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Grace's eyes narrowed but softened as her eyes caught George's. She hadn't noticed he had been watching her.

"Behave!"

"Bye, Grace!" Grace responded and said goodbye to her stubborn friend. Her eyes were still locked with George's and she saw his hand reach up to lightly touch her cheek. They closed the distance with George pushing down on Grace more and more until her back was flat on the bed. It didn't occur to her that they were _on_ a _bed_. Grace felt so close to him; nothing in the world could come between them. . . . except for Grace.

"I'm kind of hungry" Grace said after pushing George away slightly.

"Do ya want me to make ya sumthin'?" George rolled over onto his back as Grace stood up. He put his arms behind his head and watched as Grace threw her robe on.

"You can cook?" she asked in surprised. George laughed.

"O' course! I can make toast" George stood up, waiting for Grace to lead the way downstairs. She showed him the stairs but went into the bathroom instead. She had no doubt of leaving him alone because her family should be gone by now.

Grace entered the bathroom and immediately felt lonely. George wasn't beside her anymore to keep her warm and feeling secure. With this thought in her mind, Grace stepped into the shower, feeling cleaner and by the time she got out, she was ready to see George once again. She picked out her favorite pair of pants and shirt to flatter George then twirled her hair and stuck it on her head.

"What's that smell?" she asked as she floated into the kitchen. She walked up behind George, who was standing in front of the stove with a plate in one hand and a spatula in the other, and put her arms around his torso. _He smells so good;_ she thought to herself, _I don't care if he hasn't taken a shower_.

"I made ya an omelet" he said with a smile. He flipped the omelet over. Grace turned to the dining table in the next room. There was already toast, orange juice, tea, and sausage on the table between two plates set across from each other. _He did so much for me to eat! I can't eat that much food!_

"Um, George?" Grace licked her lips in thought and let go of him. How was she to tell him?

"Yer omelet is done" he smiled as he turned around with the plate in his hands. There were in fact two omelets on the plate. He walked by her and put the plate on the table. She followed George to the table and sat across from him.

"How nice!" Grace exclaimed, digging into her food. George did so also, not holding back with getting egg and cheese all around his mouth. Grace couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Whut? Do I 'ave sumthin' on me face?" George asked once they were done eating. Grace leaned forward over the table so she was an inch away from his face.

"You've got something right here!" she kissed his lips, taking the egg and cheese off of his lip but missing the edges of his mouth. He leaned closer to her as they kissed but thought better of it and sat back down in his chair. He took a bite of the toast on his plate and looked at Grace with smile.

"Did ya 'ave sumthin' tah ask me, luv?" Grace licked her lips again and twirled a piece of hair that had fallen separate from her hair. Why was she so afraid to tell him she loved him too? He's been with so many other women . . . .

"Tell me about the other girls" Grace leaned forward over the table on her elbows. She had a serious look on her face; she needed to know what those girls had on her. He's famous; those girls must have been perfect and famous too.

"Aww," George took his napkin and wiped his mouth with it. He then leaned forward as she did. "I told ya, Grace! Those gurls don't mattah! You mattah." He placed his hand on hers but she pulled it away.

"Then why won't you tell me? If they're just some part of your past, you should be able to tell me freely when I ask!" Tears welled up in her eyes again, "Are, are you hiding something from me George?"

"No! I would nevah!" He reached for her hand again but she stood up instead. Grace was angry. She was sad. Did her tears ever stop?

"You should be able to tell me then" she threw her napkin down on the table in anger then ran for the bathroom like she did yesterday; but in anger not in preparation for her date with him. It seemed so long ago to her now. A pounding came on the door.

"Gracey, don't be like this! You know I'm not hidin' anythin' from ya!" Grace's couldn't see at all. It felt like her whole world was crumbling; she had discovered her love for him and now she was crying. Though, she couldn't figure out if this was her fault or his for not telling her.

"Yes, you are! Why else would you be with a girl like me?! Is it just to have sex with me? Was what you said last night a _lie_?!" Grace screeched in her tears. She couldn't hold herself back now; all of her thoughts about him tumbled out of her mouth like a tornado.

"Grace," George was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Grace shot her head up and opened her tear stained eyes. Everything around her was blurry but she didn't care no one could see her. She heard three voices and one was George.

"Come on, George! It's time to go!" It was Brian Epstein, the Beatles' manager and he didn't sound happy.

"Wait! Eppy, I can't leave yet!" George yelled with a tone of panic in his voice. Grace started to heave with her chest moving up and down.

"What did you do to her?!" Grace heard Stella yell at George; they sounded close.

"Grace, I'm sorry! I-I 'afta go!"

"Fine! Go! I. . . I don't care!" Grace yelled between tears. She cried harder once she heard George's shuffling feet on the hard wood floor get farther away from her. There was silence in the room so quiet that Grace could hear the car with George in it drive away.

"Grace?" Stella said finally, "Are you . . . are you alright?" Grace mustered up the strength that was remaining in her to open the door. She stayed sitting on the toilet seat as Stella came in. She leaned on the doorway, having no idea what to do.

"Did he. . . Did he really leave?" Grace asked as she wiped her face clean of tears. Stella nodded and more tears came from Grace's eyes. How could he leave her at such a vulnerable moment? Was he really that heartless? Grace couldn't stand it. She couldn't even stand up. Her whole body shook. How was she supposed to live through the rest of the day? At least Stella was there to keep her in line.

**Depressing **** Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, people. This was a struggle to get started! I hope you appreciate what I went through for you! However, with all the snow days we've had, it has made this a bit easier to update! So, this chapter is kinda short and not much Bealtes either. I know, depressing and I'm sorry. But just wait! Soon, everything will fall together! Sooooooooo read and review please! **

"Come on, Grace. Why don't we go sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened?" Stella said consoling her weeping friend.

Grace whimpered as she slowly stood up from sitting on the toilet. Wrapping her arm around the heartbroken girl, Stella led her to the living room. The two sat down and soon Grace was huddled into a ball next to Stella, telling her what had happened in between sobs. Stella kept her arm around Grace as she cried into her shoulder, trying her best to understand what she was saying.

"The-then he w-wouldn't tell me, so I-I knew h-he was hiding something!" Grace blubbered. "An-and then h-he just left!"

Turning her face into Stella's shoulder, Grace cried out her remaining tears that were made up of sadness, hurt and dejectedness. She couldn't believe that George would simply leave her while she was in tears because of the pain he caused her. Maybe he had just been hoping to get "lucky" and use her to his advantage. . .

"Grace," Stella said firmly and calmly as she stroked Grace's hair. "I'm sure George didn't want to leave! Their manager, Brian was practically dragging him out of here because he wanted to stay!"

"No, no," Grace said shaking her head. "He w-wanted to leave! He-he was definitely hiding something! I could tell!"

"What would he be hiding?" Stella asked with a bored expression. "I mean, he's _George_! It's not like he's John! He's not like that!"

"Ugh!" Grace groaned standing up from the couch, wiping her tear stained face. "Why are you taking _his _side?! You're supposed to be _my _best friend!"

"I'm not taking sides," Stella sighed tiredly. "I'm just trying to see if you might've overreacted or misunderstood something he said."

"Overreact? _Overreact?! _I do _not _overreact!" Grace shouted angrily.

"You're doing it right now," Stella said bluntly still sitting on the couch.

"I'm not overreacting! He _was _hiding something! I swear! You weren't there, Stella! You wouldn't know!" Grace exclaimed, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"Fine. Think what you want! I obviously can't change your mind!" Stella said resignedly as she stood up and made her way to the door that George and Mr. Epstein had left through earlier.

Before she could leave, however, Grace spotted Stella sneakily picking up the newspaper from the end table near the door. Grace didn't remember that being there earlier or anyone bringing it in from outside. Stella must've brought it in with her when she arrived with Mr. Epstein. But why would she try to leave with it?

_She must be hiding something from me! Didn't Brian say something about being on the cover of the paper earlier?_

As Stella stuck the newspaper inconspicuously under her arm, Grace grabbed it and opened it right away. "What are you trying to hide from me?" she asked with an irritated tone.

Stella only groaned in response, waiting for the scolding that was coming once her friend saw the shocking photo on the front page. As if reading her mind, Grace gasped when her eyes fell on photograph. Appalled, she gaped at Stella.

"What were you two _doing?!_"

The older girl rolled her eyes at her more conservative friend. "I was already yelled at once for this! I don't need it from you too!"

Suddenly, Grace didn't look shocked or angry anymore. Instead, she seemed to be preoccupied and thinking about something else now.

"Wait. What was Ringo's reaction when he saw this?" she asked pressingly.

"What? Why does that matter?" Stellla retorted confused and still a bit mad. She thought they were having an argument here!

"Just answer the question!" Grace shouted impatiently.

Taken back, Stella answered hesitantly: "Umm . . . I don't know. He didn't really seem bothered by it . . . Brian was the one who was mostly upset-"

"Omigoodness! Stella! Don't you see?!" Grace interjected. "They're just using us to get back at their manager!"

"What?! No, Ringo wouldn't do that!" Stella said defensively, crossing her arms. "He . . . he told me he loved me . . ."

Grace's eyes went wide as a realization dawned on her. "George told me the same thing! See, Stella! They're just using us!"

Stella looked at her friend for a long time as she mulled over this new thought. Yes, Ringo hadn't been phased by the photo in the paper, but that wasn't because he was trying to anger his manager . . . was it? He _had_ mentioned something about Brian becoming annoyed when Grace begged him to take the two girls to the hotel a few days ago. Any manager would be annoyed about that though, right? But he had taken them, anyways, knowing Mr. Epstein would be upset. No. Ringo wouldn't use her simply to get back at Mr. Epstein. Yes, he complained about the band's busy schedule and the fans and the press, all the things that were the tasks of the manager. However, Ringo wasn't the type to seek revenge, was he? He wasn't the type to use an innocent girl, who happened to be a fan of his band, to irritate and humiliate his band manager, was he? He wasn't the type to hire a photographer to follow the two around on a date, was he? No . . . he-he couldn't be . . .

"You're-You're wrong," Stella finally spoke quietly, shaking her head. She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but refused to let them escape. "I have to go," she said turning around to open the door.

She could hear Grace trying to reason with her, trying to make her listen, but Stella wasn't listening. Her friend's voice had turned into an unrecognizable mumble and was being replaced by a faint ringing in her ears.

. . .

Stella didn't remember how she had gotten home as she sat on the love seat in her living room. She had been in a daze all day as she cleaned up around her house, finishing the chores her mother had left for her to do. Her mind had been occupied with thoughts of Ringo and his true intentions for pursuing her.

Usually, she could always see through people and know whether or not she could trust them. So why was she all of a sudden uncertain of Ringo and his character? Maybe she had been blinded by his fame and her ridiculous crush on him to see how he truly was? Maybe she was ignoring all his bad traits because she was so in love – no, obsessed – with him? Could Grace have been right? Was Ringo just using her to his selfish advantage?

The young girl couldn't stand the thought of that. Ringo had made her feel special; made her feel things she never thought she could feel; he made . . . her fairytales come true. Oh, who was she kidding? It had all been a lie and soon he would be gone and life would go back to normal again.

_Brrriiiiinnnggg! _

Startled, Stella looked across the room at the phone sitting in the kitchen. She had an idea of who it might be . . . Would she answer it?

Slowly getting up from the chair, Stella walked over to the ringing phone. She stared at it as if it would tell her what to do. One of Stella's dogs came rushing over to her feet and began jumping and barking at her. She seemed to be barking the same phrase over and over again: _Answer it! Answer it! Answer it!_

Stella shooed the small dog away while pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The phone seemed to ring longer than usual. Finally when Stella couldn't take it anymore, she turned to answer the phone. She picked up the receiver with much more force than was needed causing it to almost slip out of her hand.

"Hello?" she said, somehow able to find her voice.

"Hullo, Miss Stella!" came Ringo's familiar, friendly voice from the other end of the line.

"Uh, hi," Stella answered, suddenly regretting the decision she had just made to answer the phone.

"I'm sorry ya 'ad tah leave so early. Brian can be a real drag sumtimes," Ringo said.

The mention of The Beatles manager made her stomach twist into an aching knot of shame and remorse.

"'E akshully just got back with George and neither of them were too 'appy-"

"Ringo, I'm sorry. I-I have to go," Stella said, interrupting the Beatle.

"Why? Is sumthin' wrong, luv? What's the mattah?" Ringo asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"N-nothing, I-I have to go. Bye." Without letting the boy on the other end even mutter a "goodbye", Stella promptly hung up the phone.

Sighing heavily, Stella slid down the cabinets and onto the floor. She abruptly felt exhausted and drained of all energy, whether it was physical, emotional or mental, it was gone. After sitting on the floor for a few more minutes, she somehow found the strength to pull herself up off of the floor. In a fog, she made it to her bedroom and curled up under her blankets without changing her clothes. Sleep was all that she wanted and nothing else at that moment.

. . .

Day Seven

The next day was one full of pain and loneliness. Stella tried to keep herself busy, but it was no use. It reminded her of two days ago, when she was anxiously anticipating Ringo to show up for their date. However, she knew Ringo would not be visiting her today. Not after that phone call.

Turning on the television, Stella attempted to distract herself from her depressing thoughts. However, it seemed as though the Beatles were on every channel, catching the media's eye as usual. Each time she thought she had found a Beatles-free station, they would appear, either playing a concert, waving to crowds of fans, or simply answering questions in an interview.

One particular channel seemed to be doing a profile on each Beatle. Stella was just in time to learn everything about Ringo Starr, whether it was true or not. However, Stella's ears once again shut off and all she could hear was a slight ringing. Her eyes, on the contrary, were working perfectly. They took in all of the pictures and footage that appeared on the television screen. Ringo's goofy smile made her heart ache for him more than her thoughts had all day. Finally, she couldn't bare it any longer. She knew she was only torturing herself by watching him be happy without her.

Standing up, she walked toward the television and flicked it off. Feeling lightheaded, she collapsed back onto the love seat and pulled a blanket up around her shoulders. She stayed like that for a while, watching out the window as the outside world passed her by. Soon her eyelids felt heavy and she found herself drifting off until sleep had completely taken her over.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Stella's body jerked her awake. The combination of her dogs barking and someone knocking at her door had awoken her from a deep sleep. She lifted the blanket off of her and quickly rose from the chair to answer the door. Her mind had completely forgotten everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours while sleeping, so she had no fear of who could be at her door.

Opening the door, she found a sheepish looking Grace standing before her. She looked as miserable and forlorn as Stella felt.

"Stella," Grace said quietly, looking up at her friend. "I'm so sorry."

The older girl held out her arms and embraced Grace in a gently hug. The two girls both started to cry softly as they held each while Stella's two dogs continued to bark and jump at the new guest. Grace and Stella let go of each other and with tear stained faces, began to laugh at the excitement around them.

**Awwwwww! Ain't that cute? BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! Okay, sorry. It's late and I'm totally off schedule! I'VE BEEEN GETTING UP AT NOON PEOPLE! THIS IS A PROBLEM! Okay, you probably don't care about my life soooooooooooooooooooo REVIEW! PLEASE! XOXOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey peoples! This is chapter. . .NINETEEN! Can you believe it?! We carn't! Sooooooo Lovely Rita Harrison wrote a little bit of this and Obscure Séance Rita wrote most of it! It starts at the point when George leaves Grace's house and continues into Day 7. So enjoy!**

"But Eppy! Ya don't understand!" George exclaimed desperately as Brian Epstein pushed him into a waiting car.

"I understand one thing and one thing only right now," Brian said sternly, slamming the door. "That if anything happens to you, it'll be my head!"

George rolled his eyes at the strict manager. He continued to rant on about how stupid and careless George had been for staying out all night.

"Don't you understand!" Brian fumed. "If the press were to find out you _slept _at some girl's house la-"

"She's not just _sum gurl_, Eppy!" George yelled defensively. "'Er name 'appens tah be Grace!"

"Well, that's all very nice George," the irate manager interjected. "But the fact is you spent the night at her house!"

"We didn't do anythin', though!" the guitarist cried out with frustration. "I'm not John or Paul, yano! Fookin' any burd that I lay eyes on!"

"I don't care," Brian retorted simply. "If the press got wind of this, they'd say anything to sell papers! We both know that's how it works, George."

As George was about to respond, the car pulled up to the back of the hotel. This was done to sneak the Beatle in without the fans seeing him. Once he realized where he was, George quickly got out of the car and made his way into the hotel. He couldn't stand being around his manager anymore. If he had let his anger get the better of him, who knows what he could have done to Brian.

George wasn't usually the violent type, though. He just didn't enjoy how everything was business with Brian and how he attempted to control every aspect of the band's lives. Just look what he had done with Cynthia when John had gotten her pregnant – a secret marriage and a hidden wife and baby. George didn't want to have to hide his love away or sneak around with her; he wanted everyone to see how wonderful she was. And Grace was that one.

_Oh, Grace. _

A sharp pain stabbed George's heart while guilt plagued his stomach causing him to feel nauseous. He stuck his hands out to balance himself in the moving elevator. Why hadn't he just told Grace what she wanted to know? If he had, she wouldn't be home crying and he wouldn't be here feeling sick to his core. No. Telling her about the previous girls would have been wrong. She didn't need to know about them. Not that there had been a lot, but they were different; they weren't like Grace. They weren't sweet and coy like she was. Grace had this innocence about her that made everyone around her feel at ease. And when she laughed, God was she beautiful. Those hazel eyes of hers sparkled with joy and sincerity. _Sincerity. _She was exactly that, while all the other girls had wanted something from him – whether it was his money, fame, or body. Grace simply wanted to _know _him as a person, not as some celebrity who she could get something from.

_Ding._

The elevator sounded, snapping George out of his thoughts. He felt so helpless and cross as he stepped out and walked down the hallway to the band's large suite. Being here didn't feel right when Grace was miles away crying, thinking God-knows-what about him. He'd practically abandoned her when she needed him most.

Running his hand through his hair, he tried to calm down. He had been serious when he said he loved her. Why couldn't he have told her in daylight, when they were both fully awake? Why couldn't he have told her how amazing she was to reassure her that those girls in his past didn't matter? What was stopping him?

Suddenly, the elevator down the hall _ding_ed again. George turned to see a frazzled Brian Epstein walking towards him.

_Oh, right. Him._

George ignored the manager calling his name as he inserted the hotel key into the door and entered the room. He slammed the door closed before Brian could follow him inside. Paying no attention to the yelling and pounding on the door, George walked to his room. As he passed the kitchen, John gave him an amused look.

"Comin' 'ome early in the morn, Georgie boy?" John called to him. "Did ya get lucky er sumthin'?"

George disregarded John's rude comment and kept walking. Upon entering his room, he found Paul sitting on his bed plucking a few notes on his guitar. When he realized his band mate had entered the room, Paul looked up with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So what we're _you _doin' out all night?" he asked with a smirk.

"None of yer fookin' business Macca!" George answered coarsely, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

Paul simply chuckled and wrote down some notes on a piece of paper as George slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"'Ey, what's with all the yellin'?" Ringo asked as he walked out of his room. He looked around and noticed that his manager was back. "Is Georgie back too?"

"Yeah, no use talkin' tah 'im though" John responded. Ringo turned to the guitarist in the kitchen. Ringo was confused; as usual, no one told him anything. What _was_ going on?

"Why?" Ringo sat down across from John at the table as his manager searched through papers on the coffee table.

"Apparently," John leaned forward as though it was a secret, "Eppy came and dragged Georgie away right while 'e was shaggin' little Gracey!" Ringo's eyes went wide. Could that be true? But George wouldn't do that!

"_That_ is not what happened" Brian said from the couch. Ringo turned around to follow the conversation while John buried his face in his cereal.

"I'd like tah think it did . . ." Ringo twisted his face. _I wonder what really 'appened. If there was yellin', sumthin' must 'ave 'appened._ Ringo stood up to head for his room. _Maybe Stella is 'ome now._ "Where ya goin'?"

"I 'afta make a phone call"

"Oh, to yer gurlfriend?" Ringo turned around in the doorway and smiled. He couldn't help but lean on it as he thought about Stella. He did remember confessing his love for her but maybe she hadn't heard him? She didn't say anything so she must have been asleep. The time will come again that they will both have the courage to say those words.

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure she made it 'ome alright" John nodded. He didn't really care what Ringo was doing; he just wanted someone to sit with and complain.

Ringo walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. It was clean unlike John's and still smelt like Stella and salt water. He rolled over to look at his night stand that held the phone. There was hesitation in his movements to sit up and take the phone. There was always hesitation in regards to Stella with fear of the consequences of Ringo's actions. Such as when they went to the beach, Ringo didn't know there were cameras to catch them.

He thought back to his wonderful night at the beach with Stella. It had felt so right at the time; Ringo's fingers running through Stella's wet hair and her salty lips against his had felt perfect. How did he not see the camera flash? Of course, his eyes were closed so he wouldn't. It was a close call.

_Call._

Ringo finally picked up the phone after ten minutes of contemplation. He dialed the number he had memorized from the first time he went to her house. He had promised her that he wouldn't lose touch with her. But why was she so unsure with him? He blamed it on the fame.

"Hello?" Stella's familiar voice could be heard on the other line. Ringo's head lifted up just from the sound of her soft voice.

"Hullo, Miss Stella!" Ringo smiled even though Stella couldn't see it. He felt comfortable just from the thought of her. Though, he'd rather she was still here with him.

The more he talked to Stella, the more he sensed something was wrong with her. She seemed down and hesitant as though she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Was it something he did?

"Ringo, I'm sorry. I-I have to go," Stella said, interrupting the Beatle.

"Why? Is sumthin' wrong, luv? What's the mattah?" Ringo asked, suddenly concerned.

"N-nothing, I-I have to go. Bye." Without letting him even mutter a "goodbye", Stella hung up the phone on the other line.

He was stunned. How could Stella just hang up the phone like that? Ringo rolled over onto his back. Did Stella not love him? After everything they've been through, how could she just throw him away like that? Tears welled up in Ringo's eyes but he had to blink them away in fear of someone coming in.

What could he do? He loved Stella like he had never loved anyone before. He imagined her dark brown eyes staring into him with amusement and innocence. Her childlike spirit was something he had valued so closely. He believed she would never grow up like him so how could she just push him to the side?

_Stop._ _I'm thinking too much about it,_ Ringo thought to himself. _Maybe Stella is stressed and just doesn't wanna talk._ He stared at the ceiling, the same thoughts running through his mind. He had two opposing viewpoints: one said that she was letting him go because of his fame and that she thought he would have no time for her. The second said that something happened and Stella just didn't want to talk at the moment. A tear ran down Ringo's cheek; he had this bad feeling in his gut.

"Rings? Can I talk tah ya?" Ringo sat up and wiped the tear from his cheek while George sat down on the edge of John's bed.

"Yeah," Ringo sat across from George but wouldn't look him in his eyes. How could he? He had just been crying on his bed! "Did uhh, sumthin' 'appen, George?"

George groaned and fell back on the unmade bed, "Grace and I just 'ad . . . a misundahstandin'" Ringo raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "She kept askin' me 'bout the othah gurls and I didn't know 'ow tah answer. 'Ow do ya tell the girl ya love about the ones who used ya?"

"Well, ya love 'er, right?" George sat up and looked Ringo in the eyes as though it were a stupid question to be asked.

"With all me 'eart!" George's eyes widened.

"You should be able tah tell 'er then" Ringo was serious then; a rare occurrence. It made him think of Stella again. He wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt so why is she so scared? He had to hold back his tears. Ringo stood up to go for the bathroom; he felt as though he might throw up.

"Are ya okay, mate?" George swerved on the bed to look at the drummer who was standing in the bathroom's doorway.

"Gimme a . . . minute" Ringo walked slowly to the toilet with his hand on his stomach. He had no desire to throw up; just the thought brought back memories of his sickly childhood. Those memories that had been lacking during his coma were still absent.

"Ringo!" George yelled for him as Ringo's head buried into the toilet. He upchucked and heard footsteps behind him rushing into the small room. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and his body forced him under again. Tears were on his cheeks now as he imagined how Stella would feel about him throwing up for her. He could almost feel her soothing hand on his back.

He fell down on his butt next to the toilet and observed his surroundings. George was the one closest to him; he had rushed in once Ringo fell over. Paul seemed ready to help with worry in his eyes. John sat on his bed with worry and concern also but seemed helpless as to what to do. Then there was Brian, who was pacing the bedroom, already on the phone and calling for a doctor.

"Rings, are ya feelin' alright?" Paul asked from the doorway. Ringo looked up at him with sunken tired eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He slowly stood up and steadily walked to his bed, passing Brian on his way. He picked up the edge of his sheets with two fingers and climbed into his bed. He could barely see but everyone was watching him. "I'm fine! I just need sum sleep is all!" He pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes. He could sense them all there still.

"Ringo, please get some sleep and feel better tomorrow" his manager told him. The other three Beatles muttered _get well soon_s to him as he drifted to sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

Day 7

Ringo woke up the next day to George coming to the room. He looked up to see the guitarist holding a tray with orange juice and cereal. He placed on the nightstand next to the phone then sat down on John's bed.

"We're all really wurried 'bout ya, Rings" George's long eyebrows knit together in concern, "Did sumthin' 'appen? I mean, ya don't usually just throw up like that" Ringo rolled over away from George.

"No, it's . . . dumb" tears welled up in Ringo's eyes; they're leaving tomorrow and he may never be able to see Stella again. George stood up from the other bed and grabbed the phone. "What're ya doin'?"

"I'm gonna call Stella and tell 'er yer sick" Ringo sat up a little too quickly in his bed.

"Wh-why?"

"'Cause she needs tah know" George started to dial the number on a small piece of paper next to the phone, "Plus, I need tah ask her 'bout Grace"

"Was it that bad, Georgie?" Ringo watched the guitarist from being huddled once again under the sheets. The Beatle wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah" George put the phone to his ear while Ringo could hear the phone ring. He wouldn't mind just hearing Stella's voice though it might hurt more. He was hoping inside that she hadn't already moved on from him because he didn't think he would be able to live without her.

"She didn't answer" George hung up the phone and sat down.

"Wha-whut?" Ringo's eyes were clouded. How could she not answer the phone? George's face twisted. He hesitated.

"I'm gonna leave a message" Ringo nodded. All he wanted to do was sleep; sleep forever. "Hi, Stella. This is George . . ."

**Awwwwwwww :( like how sad is this chapter? I just wanna cry? So will the couples meet up and fix things? Or will the boys leave and never see the girls again? And why didn't Stella answer the phone?! Review to find out please! XOXOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salutations my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait! It's been so busy and stressful lately but I finally got this done! So please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

Day 7 (continued)

Stella was reminded of the first day she got the chance to meet the Beatles. It was a day like this: sitting on the beach with Grace as they were now. Something was different though; everything was different. Even though that day had only been about a week ago, it felt like years had passed since she had met John at the record store. She suddenly wished she had never met them. That way she would not have to feel this horrible heartache. The sun's warm rays beat down on Stella's skin, but she felt no warmth. Only a cold, empty feeling inhabited her being while she wondered what Ringo was doing at that moment.

"See!" Grace exclaimed lying back on her towel. "Told ya this would be fun." She sighed the last word as if she was already tired of being there. Stella knew that her friend wasn't really having a good time; she was only trying to make the both of them feel better.

"Yeah," Stella agreed half heartedly. "I needed to get out of the house."

Truthfully, though, Stella would give anything to go home. Or be anywhere else but here. The beach reminded her of the night her and Ringo's first date. It had been everything she had hoped for and more. She now began to feel regret about the way she had treated him when he had called yesterday.

Earlier, when the two girls had been at Stella's, Grace had regretfully confessed something to her best friend.

"Stella, I have to tell you something," Grace had said nervously.

"What is it?" Stella asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Well, you know how I said Ringo was just using you to get back at Brian?" the younger girl asked biting her lip.

"Yeah?" Stella looked at her curiously.

"I. . .um. . .well, I just said that because I was so upset and I just wanted you to feel as bad as I felt," Grace admitted with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it!"

"It's okay, Grace," Stella assured her. The older girl understood the reason behind her friend's actions. She had felt hurt, abandoned and was desperate to make someone else know what she was feeling. Therefore, that made her resort to offending her best friend with harmful words about the man she loved.

Now, they were at the beach and all was forgiven. Stella slid her sunglasses on and closed her eyes to somehow shut out all aching pain she felt then. Too bad others didn't know how she was feeling to know to leave her alone.

"Hey Stella! Hey Grace!"

Stella opened her eyes to see the last person on Earth that she would want to converse with. Grace politely said hello, while Stella rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and inwardly cringed with disgust for the girl talking to them.

"Hi Nora," Stella said blandly.

The girls had gone to high school with Nora and tried to avoid her as best they could. She had her own friends, but seemed to think that Grace and Stella were also her friends too, even though they wanted nothing to do with her. For a while, the two could shake her off, but every now and then, she'd pop up unexpectedly and bother them to a breaking point. She was always prying into other people's business and clinging on to others to be a part of their lives.

"How are you?" Grace asked the frizzy haired girl.

"I'm great!" Nora answered enthusiastically, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I actually heard something interesting about you guys!"

"What?" Stella asked sitting up. She suddenly wanted to know what the nuisance had to say.

"I heard. . ." Nora looked side to side, trying to make the moment dramatic. "That you guys met The Beatles! Is it true?!"

Grace looked over at Stella with an unsure expression on her face. "Umm well, uh. . ." Grace struggled to find the right words.

"That's really none of your business, Nora," Stella said standing up.

"Oh. . ." Nora narrowed her eyes at Stella in contempt.

The dark eyed girl smiled at her sweetly. "It's getting late Grace. Wanna go?"

"Um sure. . ." Grace answered her friend slowly. She was a bit embarrassed by Stella's behavior. "We'll see you later Nora, okay?"

Nora walked away without saying anything as the two girls packed up their belongings and headed toward the street to catch a taxi.

"Why do you have to be so nice to her all the time?" An annoyed Stella asked raising her hand to signal a cab.

"Why do _you _have to be so mean to her?" Grace asked just as irritated.

"Because she needs to know she's not welcome!"

The yellow taxi cab pulled up to the curb where the girls were waiting for it. Grace gave her a blank stare as she walked around to the other side of the car.

"Really?" she asked opening the door. "Or are you just upset because you miss Ringo?"

Stella ignored her friend's question while opening the door and climbing inside the car. She let out a huff as she slouched down in her seat.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes. . ." Grace mumbled under her breath closing the door and sitting down next to the sulking girl.

"What did you say?" Stella asked sharply after giving the driver the address to her house.

"Nothing. Just. . ." Grace hesitated before continuing. "You really shouldn't take your anger or sadness out on everyone else."

"Yeah, okay," the moody girl turned to look out the window at the passing landscape.

"I'm serious Stella!" Grace exclaimed. "You think I don't miss George right now?!"

Stella jumped in her seat as she turned to face her friend; she hadn't expected this outburst from Grace.

"Because I do! It kills me to know that I might never see him again! So quit acting like you're the only one hurting right now!" Grace sniffled as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

With wide eyes, Stella watched her friend turn away from her to gaze out the window. She now felt guilty for the way she had treated Nora and for not considering Grace's feelings. She had been so absorbed with her own misery, she had completely forgotten about everyone else around her. A miserable kind of selfishness had overtaken her and now she was regretful for yet another thing. She knew Ringo would never act this way or find this behavior acceptable under any circumstances. He was always so kind, gentle and giving to everyone, even those who didn't deserve to be treated so nicely.

_What could he possibly want with a horrible person like me? _Stella wondered, wiping away her own tears.

After the long, quiet ride, the taxi cab finally pulled up to Stella's house. The still misty eyed girl paid the driver and got out of the car with her friend. The two walked slowly up the driveway without looking at each other. Once inside, Stella headed for the bathroom to fix her makeup while Grace sat on the couch in the living room. As Stella was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she heard Grace call her name.

"What?" she yelled to her friend in the living room.

"The answering machine says you have a new message. . ." Grace answered.

Stella froze in her spot, dropping the tissue on to the floor. Could it be? Could the message be from Ringo? She knew Grace was thinking the same thing. There was only one way to find out.

"Well . . . play it," Stella said quietly walking out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Okay. . ." Grace mumbled nervously as she pressed the button on the machine.

"Hi, Stella. This is George," came the guitarist voice through the speaker. Grace gasped at the sound of his voice while putting a hand to her mouth. She looked at Stella with wide eyes that signaled her disbelief. Stella raised a finger to her lips to tell her excited friend to stay quiet so that they could hear the rest of George's message.

"I called 'cause I wanted tah know if Grace was alright when I left. I know I left at a really bad time so I really 'ope she can fo'give me." Stella saw her friend's eyes once again glaze over with tears as they both heard this heartfelt apology.

"I also called tah let ya know that Ringo's real sick. I thought ya should know since uh Ringo luvs ya so much. . ."

There was a long pause after that. Both of the girls weren't sure if George had hung up or not. Stella wasn't certain if she had heard the Beatle correctly. Did Ringo really love her? Had his confession been true that night? And was he now expressing his love for her to others?

Suddenly, George's voice was back again. "Could ya uhh . . . tell Grace I luv 'er? Thank you. Bye."

The answering machine _beep_ed loudly after George was finished and the whole house went silent. Stella wiped away the tears in the corner of her dark eyes. She felt even worse now for the way she had treated Ringo the day before. He was sick and it was probably her fault because she had been so short with him on the phone. Why did she always mess everything up?

"S-Stella?" Grace murmured from across the room. "D-did George really say he _loves _me?"

"I think he did!" Stella answered happily for her friend.

"I can't believe it!" Grace stood up quickly, almost falling over in joy. "I thought he had just said it in his sleep that night! I didn't think he actually meant it!"

"I thought the same thing when Ringo told me he loved me. . ." Stella said softly, looking down at the kitchen counter. "Grace, we have to go see them." She looked her friend in the eye with all seriousness.

"Okay!" Grace agreed clapping her hands together. "When?!"

"_Now!_"

. . .

"Looks like we're going to have to fight to get in," Stella said getting out of the taxi that had brought them to the hotel where the boys were staying.

"Looks like it," Grace concurred slamming the door shut.

Stella looked at the large crowd of girls screaming at the front door of the hotel. They were holding up signs saying things like "I love The Beatles!" or "Will you marry me Paul?" They were some of the craziest people Stella had ever seen before. She now fully understood what Ringo was talking about when he mentioned the "mad fans" that the boys had to deal with.

She wasn't too confident in how they were going to get inside to see the boys. I mean, by the looks of these girls, Grace and she could be trampled easily! After a few seconds, Stella had an idea.

"Hey Grace."

"Yeah?" the taller girl said anxiously.

"I have an idea of how we can get in," Stella told her with an evil grin.

"What is it?" Grace asked uneasily. Stella sometimes had the strangest plans that didn't always work out too well.

"I need you to scream 'There go The Beatles!' and point down the alley way to get rid of all the girls," she explained in a hurried tone, as if they were running out of time.

"What?! Why _me_?" Grace questioned suspiciously.

"Because! You have the highest voice and can scream the loudest!"

"Ugh. Fine," she agreed in a defeated tone.

"Okay, on the count of three!"

"One. . .two. . .three!" They said in unison.

"OMIGOSH! THERE GO THE BEATLES!" Grace shrieked at the top of her lungs and pointed in the distance.

The crowd of girls turned around and followed her direction. They squealed in excitement and ran down the alley thinking they would find and catch The Beatles. Too bad they would be disappointed in their search.

"Thank you!" Stella said gratefully. "Now let's go!"

The two friends ran up the steps of the hotel and walked inside. They made a bee line for the elevators, but were stopped when they walked past the main desk.

"Ahem and where do you two think you're going?" asked a snooty lady in a hotel uniform.

"We're going up to see some friends of ours," stated Stella firmly. She wasn't afraid of this woman; the only thing that mattered was getting to Ringo as soon as possible.

"Names, please," the woman said very businesslike.

"Stella Smith and Grace Carter," she answered with a blasé expression.

The woman started looking through an organized binder as the two waited for her to finish.

"Stella. . ." Grace whispered from beside her friend. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. . ."

Stella turned to the scared girl and saw the anxiety and fear in her hazel eyes. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Oh. . ." the woman behind the desk looked up from the binder. "I'm so sorry girls," she said with a changed demeanor.

"What?" Stella asked, now starting to worry.

"I was notified to tell you two that . . . uh your 'friends'," the woman looked at them knowingly, "were admitted to the hospital earlier today."

Grace and Stella exchanged looks of incredulity before returning their attention back to the woman, as if she they had misheard her.

"I'm so sorry," she said sounding sincere.

***GASP!* What will the girls do now?! Will they get to the boys?! Will they end up together?! Or will it be too late?! Review to find out! XOXOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 7 (Cont.)**

All of the air in Grace's body left her as her heart plummeted to her stomach. The words sunk into her brain slowly like her feet sinking into the sand on the beach. What had happened that they were admitted to the hospital? Was George okay? Grace looked from the woman behind the counter to Stella. Tears were forming on the bottom of her friend's eyes.

"The hospital?" Stella's mouth hung open slightly in surprise as she wiped some formed tears from her eyes. George had said that Ringo was the one who was sick. Did Stella feel like it was her fault?

"Yes, I'm afraid so" the woman behind the counter looked truly sincere as she spoke the words to the two girls.

Suddenly, an idea struck Grace, "Excuse me, miss?" the woman looked up from her sign in sheet.

"Yes?"

"Which hospital were they admitted to?" the woman looked down on a small piece of paper on her desk.

"The _Select Specialty Hospital_" Grace turned to Stella with a large smile on her face.

"Stella! That's just down the street!" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Grace put her hands on her hips.

"We're gonna go down there, silly! We need to show them how much we love them!" Stella crossed her arms and started to walk away. Her eyebrows were close together as she reached for a tissue from her bag. "Thank you for your help" Grace said to the hotel lady.

"You're welcome. I hope you find your friends" the woman smiled and shook Grace's hand. The girl walked away and followed her friend outside.

"Steeellllaaaa!" Grace jogged after her friend on the sidewalk; though Stella was short, she could walk fast when she wanted to. "Why don't we call a cab?" she asked as she caught up.

"I guess" she stopped walking and by the look on Stella's face, Grace could tell the other girl wasn't thinking. Her friend was in impulse mode. She was about to walk to the hospital from this great distance. It may be close, but not close enough to walk.

Grace called a cab to the side of the road to take them to their destination. As she climbed into the back seat, Grace noticed how calm she was. Something gave her this confidence that everything was okay. Even though they were going to a hospital, Grace somehow knew that the boys were fine. "Grace?"

"Hmm?" Grace looked at her friend from the window. Stella's eyebrows were still close together and her eyes looked red.

"I'm really worried about Ringo" her friend sniffed and Grace feared that her friend would start crying again.

"Why? I'm sure he's fine!"

"It's my fault he's sick" Stella put her head down against the window as tears started streaming down her face.

"Stella," her friend turned to her as Grace put her hand on Stella's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We're here and everything is going to be okay!" The cab pulled to the side of the road and Grace handed the driver the money. The two girls rushed into the hospital but were stopped before walking down the corridor.

"I'm sorry, you can't walk down that way" a small woman behind a counter called to them. They both stopped and walked over to the bar.

"Why not?" Stella's eyebrows were raised as she asked the question. She had so much fire in her eyes that it scared Grace a little.

"What she means is that we want to see some friends so we kind of need to get through there. . . ." she gestured to the hallway next to the counter.

"Only family can go through-"

"Stella! Grace!" the woman behind the counter was cut off by people yelling from the hallway. The two girls turned and looked in the direction of the voice. It was John Lennon with Paul McCartney trailing behind him. "Where have you two been?"

"Is Ringo okay?" Stella shouted out with her mouth wide open. _Wait. Where's George?_ Grace looked around but George was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, yeah, doctor said yer little drummah boy only 'as a few days left" Stella gasped as John gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That is not whut they said, John!" Paul responded. He shook his head then put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Ringo's fine. The doctors really said that he just 'ad a small reaction to somethin' he ate"

"Oh, good" Stella nodded, sighed, then looked down at her fingers.

"Where's George?" Grace asked shyly. Paul and John both shrugged.

"He's up in the 'ospital room with Rings" John said plainly. "Should we go up?" Paul and Grace both nodded.

"Wait! You can't bring them up there!" the secretary called to them. John just shrugged in response. Grace and Stella followed Paul and John into the elevator. Grace watched as Paul started to pat her friend on her back.

"So whut 'appened 'tween you and Georgie boy?" John looked down at the girl who stood next to him. She looked back at him blankly. _Why does he think something happened between us?_

"Nothing" she replied.

"Really? 'E looked pretty pissed when 'e got back" Grace's mouth hung open. Angry at her? Before she could ask, the boxed contraption _binged_ and the elevator door opened. Grace followed the other three out the door and down the hallway. All around her people were sick; not sickly sick but sick. A person was waiting for their tonsils in one room while someone had their appendix removed in another. She even noticed a person with a broken leg waiting at the side of the hallway.

"This is Ringo's room" Grace turned away from the boy with a broken leg to the sound of Paul's voice. They were standing in front of room 223. Stella tensed and walked over to Grace.

"Are you okay, Grace?" Grace clutched her stomach as her friend tried to meet her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk to George. What if he was angry at her for jumping to such conclusions? Sure, he said that he loves her but what if those feelings change once he sees her face? "Grace, everything is going to be okay" Stella put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "George loves you, remember? It's not easy for guys to lie about that. Right, John?"

"Huh?" Stella shook her head and Paul opened the hospital door. Everyone filed in one by one; Grace coming in last. Ringo was sitting up on the bed while George sat in a chair against the far wall next to the bathroom. George stood up and said the girl's name. They both stared at each other like they were the only ones in the small hospital room.

"Grace" she watched his slender body walk towards her with a kind of gracefulness she could never have. He reached his hand up to her face with a smile. He looked like he doubted seeing her ever again also.

"George, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Grace snapped herself back into reality as George was about to kiss her lips. His eyebrows crinkled with confusion but he then settled for a smile.

"O' course ya can, luv" he took her hand in his soft one and led her into the pristine linoleum hallway. Grace wanted to resist his hand to show him she was afraid and meant business but instead, she settled for holding his hand. There wasn't any way she could have gone through resisting him because his very being there sent shivers down her spine.

"George," Grace stopped at the end of the hallway and looked up at the guitarist. She saw at the end of the hallway John and Paul walk out of the hospital room and walk the opposite way of them. "I'm so sorry"

"Whut?" Grace put her hands on to her chest as tears came to her eyes. It was difficult expressing how she feels.

"I'm so sorry, George, for overreacting when you left. I've just never felt this way about anyone else in the world! Then when I heard you say you love me, I realized that I love you too! I love you so much, George! And I'm so sorry for it" Grace hugged him and started to cry into his chest.

"Grace, why're ya so sorry 'bout sumthin' like that?" he started to stroke her hair and she held him tighter.

"Because I know you're going to be leaving soon" George's stroking stopped and he was quiet.

Finally, he said, "Actually, I'm leavin' tomorrow" Grace pulled away.

"What? Tomorrow?" George took Grace's hands and held them tightly.

"But that won't stop us, Grace! As I said on the phone, I luv ya! And I will luv ya till the end o' time" he leaned down and put his forehead to Grace's. His eyes were closed as he said, "I promise ya I'll nevah leave ya completely. I'll always be 'ere even though I'm not" he kissed her lips and Grace believed every word he said.

"Oh, George!" Grace hugged him again and George planted a kiss on her head.

"Eight days are not enough tah show 'ow much I care about ya, Grace"

**AWWWWWW! How cute was that? But oh no for Grace and Stella! The boys are leaving on Day 8! :( What's going to happen when they leave? Review to find out! Thanks in advance! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi peoples! Sorry it's been sooooooooo long! I've been busy and stressed! Like I got a job o.O and a car and I took the SATs and I took this placement test for a college! CRAZINESS! But. . .you don't care about my personal life sooooo I'll shut up now! Enjoy! OH! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, subscribed, and/or favorited! Now I'll shut up! **

Tears welled in Stella's eyes as she looked upon the sick boy in the hospital bed. She couldn't help but feel like she had something to do with his poor health even though she knew better. She smiled shyly at Ringo as she made her way over to the side of his bed. As she neared the drummer, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes that made him look exhausted. She pulled a chair over to his bedside while the others left the room.

"Miss Stella?" Ringo said softly.

Stella hesitated to respond to his voice for she knew that when their eyes met, more tears would come and she wasn't sure she would be able to stop them. After a moment of silence, she felt something warm and soft take hold of her hand. Stella opened her eyes to see Ringo holding it. Looking up at him, Stella met his sparkling blue eyes and suddenly broke down. She couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Ringo, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, still holding his hand as if it would give her the strength to continue.

"Foh' whut, luv? Yer not the reason I'm in 'ere!" he chuckled as he stroked her cheek.

"B-but I was so mean on the phone!" she sniffed. "And then I didn't even answer your call!" Stella buried her face in her hands, causing her to let go of Ringo's hand.

From the darkness of her palms, she heard movement from the bed and Ringo's gentle voice.

"Hey," he whispered taking Stella's hands from her face and holding them in his own. The emotional girl gazed up at Ringo to see that he was now fully sitting up, facing her with his bare feet on the cold linoleum floor. "It's okay Stella. I know ya 'ad a reason fer whut ya did and whutevah it is, I understand."

"But you don't even know my reason!" she exclaimed tearfully.

"I don't cahre what it is Stella! I trust ya enough tah know it was important," he told her seriously while wiping away the tears from under her eyes. "Remembah whut I told ya?"

Stella perked her head up at the question. "What?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I luv ya!" Ringo answered sincerely, smiling happily at her.

Suddenly, Stella was no longer afraid of those words because she knew how she felt about Ringo Starr. Nothing could change these strong feelings that had taken up residence in her being ever since that night on the beach, ever since Ringo had promised never to leave her.

"Oh, Ringo!" Stella said throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too!"

The older boy's smile widened at this. He leaned in closer to Stella so that he could smell her wonderful perfume and shampoo. When their lips were about to touch, Stella whispered one last thing before they could seal their love with a kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Ringo smirked at the girl. "It's alright. We all make mistakes," he teased.

Stella winked at him before finally pressing her lips to his. They kissed each other as if they would never see each other again, long and forcefully. The small girl could feel Ringo's hands release hers and travel up her arms to gently cradle her head. Stella draped her arms around the slightly taller boy's neck and ran her fingers through his hair, a sensation she never thought she'd feel again.

Before Stella thought her lungs would burst, Ringo pulled away slowly so the pair could breathe once again. The two locked eyes and smiled at each other. It was an awkward moment to an outsider, but it was a comfortable and relaxed exchange to the couple.

Ringo leaned in one more time and kissed the young girl's cheek. "Hop up," he said softly as he reclined back in the hospital bed, patting the space next to him.

Stella did what she was told without any protest. She climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to the drummer so that her head was resting on his warm chest. His heart beat was just barely audible in her ear. Ringo wrapped his arm around her shoulders so that his hand was resting a little above her elbow. Stella could feel his thumb mindlessly caressing her skin back and forth, back and forth . . . it was as if he was trying to lull her to sleep.

She suddenly felt exhausted, like all of the past few days' events and finally caught up with her. All of the worrying, sadness, and regret was now gone and so was her energy. Stella just wanted to sleep in Ringo's arms and only wake up when she _wanted _to. Unfortunately, things weren't always that simple.

"I missed ya," Ringo whispered into her hair.

I missed you too. . ." Stella agreed with a slight whimper. She always tried to be brave and hide her emotions from others, but she discovered that it was impossible to hide her feelings from Ringo.

"Whut is it luv?" he asked shifting his body so he could see her face better.

"It's just . . . you're leaving soon." A tear escaped her eye as she uttered those tragic words that caused fear and anxiety to enter into her thoughts.

"Miss Stella," Ringo began seriously. "Do ya really think that's gonna change anythin' between us? Remembah that night on the beach? I said I'm not gonna leave and fohget about ya! How many times do I gotta remind ya of that?" Ringo was now facing Stella once again, holding her hands, trying to reassure of his love.

"I guess a few more times," she softly chuckled and gave The Beatle a weak smile.

"Well if that's whut it takes, I'll remind ya everyday until ya remembah it on yer own!" He practically whispered the words, trying to hold back his own tears. He couldn't imagine leaving Stella behind for any reason at all.

It was quiet for a moment as Stella brushed away a few tears that had left Ringo's eyes. She was the only girl who he had let seen him cry, besides his mother of course.

"Stella," Ringo breathed softly, looking down at his hands. He seemed to be fiddling with his rings. The dark haired girl followed his eyes to his fingers and watched him as he pulled one of his rings off. "Will ya be mine?" he asked, looking up at her with those gleaming blue eyes that made her feel more secure than anything else in this world.

Pleasantly surprised, Stella smiled so wide that it hurt her cheeks but she didn't care. The boy she loved had just asked her to be his and wear his ring! "_Yes!_" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ringo took her left hand and slid his ring onto her finger. He lifted his eyes up to meet her eyes once again and leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. Stella no longer thought she was in a dream each time Ringo kissed her. Instead, she realized it was reality and no dream could ever feel as wonderful as Richard Starkey's lips felt against hers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The couple stopped what they were doing and attempted to act natural; Ringo reclined back onto his bed while Stella sat in the chair next to the bedside.

"Come in!" Ringo called.

The heavy wooden door opened and a middle aged nurse walked in wearing all white. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun that was mostly covered by a nurse's cap. Another nurse walked in behind her, wheeling in a tray of food. This woman seemed much younger, closer to Stella in age. She seemed nervous as she wheeled the tray closer to Ringo.

"H-here you g-go, Mr. S-Starr," she stuttered shyly.

"Thank ya," Ringo said to the young nurse, who giggled uncontrollably at the Beatle. Stella couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with this girl. She couldn't wait until she was gone.

"Thank you Margaret. You're dismissed now," the older nurse instructed.

Stella wondered why both of the nurses didn't leave. Ringo didn't need help eating so why the other nurse staying?

"I'm sorry miss, but visiting hours are over. You have to leave now," the woman said politely, but sternly.

Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had just gotten here for crying out loud! She wasn't ready to leave! But . . . she wasn't one to argue with a tough looking nurse either.

"Oh, uh-" Stella began, but was cut off.

"I would akshully like her to stay ma'am, if that's alright," Ringo told the woman just as respectfully and seriously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Starr, but I can't allow that," the nurse replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Stella was getting the message loud and clear from this lady: Leave, NOW!

"It's okay, Ringo," she said reaching her hand out to touch his. "I'll see you la-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the nurse said genuinely. Stella turned to the woman with a puzzled expression; why the sudden apology? "You can stay as long as you would like Mrs. Starkey." The nurse smiled and glanced at the ring on Stella's left hand. The bewildered girl followed her gaze and finally understood.

_She thinks this is a wedding band and that I'm . . . __**married **__to __**Ringo**__! _

The nurse turned and left the couple alone in the hospital room. Stella was still shocked at the nurse's assumption, Ringo however barely noticed. He reached over to the tray and picked up the small bowl of pudding and began shoveling it in his mouth.

"_Ringo!_" Stella exclaimed wide eyed.

"Whut?" the drummer turned to her with a small glob of pudding on his nose.

"That nurse thinks I'm your wife!" she said exasperatedly, waving her hands around.

"So?" Ringo shrugged as he turned his attention back to the pudding.

"So? _So?_" she repeated frustrated.

"Stella, let 'er think whut she wants! Plus, now ya get tah stay longah!" Ringo said smiling. "Now, want sum puddin', puddin'?"

With Ringo gazing at her with that goofy grin of his, she suddenly couldn't be frustrated anymore. She found herself laughing along with Ringo and his silliness.

"Sure, I'd love some puddin', puddin'!" she giggled as she imitated him.

Ringo grinned as he spoon fed her some of his pudding. "Not bad fer 'ospital food huh?" he asked jokingly.

"Nope, not at all!" she answered agreeing with him.

The pair laughed once again at their childishness. That was one thing Stella loved about Ringo Starr, he acted like a child just like she did. After they finished the pudding, they heard another knock on the door. Stella hoped it wasn't that young nurse again.

"Come in!" Ringo called again.

The door opened a little bit and George's head peaked in. "Can we come in fer a minute?" he asked shyly.

"Sure! Come on in, Georgie!" Ringo said happily.

George smiled and entered the room. Grace trailed behind him, holding his hand and smiling giddily. Stella was glad to see that her friend was with the one she loved again.

"Hi, Ringo," Grace greeted the other musician. "How are you feeling?"

"Much bettah!" he answered. "Thanks fer draggin' Miss Stella down 'ere!"

Grace and George laughed at this, while Stella acted hurt. "Excuse me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just kiddin' luv!"

"Sure you are," Stella rolled her eyes as she put her hand on Ringo's face and pushed his head away.

"Alright, luv burds!" George said. "Don't 'urt each othah now!"

Grace laughed at the other couple's antics. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better Ringo!" she said. "We were just wondering if Stella wanted to come down to the café with us. John and Paul are already down there."

Stella looked at Ringo with concern. She didn't want to leave him here all alone.

"I can't leave the room, but you can go if ya want," he said sincerely. However, Stella wasn't budging.

"But the nurse said Mrs. Starkey could stay as long as she wanted!" Stella said with a wink.

Ringo chuckled at her joke, while George and Grace's eyes went wide. "What?!" they said simultaneously.

Stella and Ringo looked at the pair and laughed at their stunned expressions. "I'll explain later," Stella said giggling. "I'm going to stay with Ringo though."

"Okay," Grace said shaking her head at her friend, but smiling at the same time. "We'll see you two later!" Grace said as her and George left the room.

"So ya like bein' Mrs. Starkey, huh?" Ringo smirked.

"Maybe," Stella said with a flirty wink as she climbed back into the bed and cuddled up to Ringo.

In that moment, she knew that everything would somehow work out as long as she had Ringo beside her through all of it.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in a review! Thanks! Till next time XOXOXO**

**~Lovely Rita Harrison**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry for the wicked long hiatus! It was quite rude and uncalled for! So I am sincerely sorry and I hope you will forgive us! This chapter is kinda short but cute so I hope you all enjoy it! **

Grace's arms wrapped tightly around George's right arm as they walked down the hospital hallway. She watched as everyone they walked by raised their heads to gawk at the couple. Grace kept her head down in fear of the jealous looks she would receive. At least, those looks were what she was expecting for but when she looked up, she saw smiles.

"Look at them smiling at us, Georgie" Grace remarked softly. The guitarist looked down at the small girl on his arm.

"Luv makes 'em 'appy" he smiled and continued, "it does wondahs fer yer body" Grace blushed at his smile.

"Is that so?" George nodded confidently and Grace let go of him. "Well," she fiddled with her fingers and he watched her, "do you think that what Stella said is true?"

"Ya mean. . . Bein' engaged and all?"

"Yes" Grace responded as she followed George into the elevator.

"Well, Rings would do anythin' tah be with Stella" Grace nodded in understanding. That's how she feels about George. "Grace, do ya. . ."

"What?" She looked up at his puzzled face.

After hesitating he said, "Do ya wanna get married?" She stared at him blankly. _Marriage?_ George's face was red with embarrassment and anxiety.

"What? Why?"

"It's okay if ya don't wanna. . . I was just askin'" George's cheeks went red with embarrassment and he looked away from Grace.

"No, George. You don't understand" he turned to Grace and was about to ask her when the elevator door opened.

"There ya two are!" Paul said with outstretched arms while John pulled the couple out of the elevator.

"Yeah! We've been waitin' fer ya!" John remarked.

"Well, Ringo can't leave 'is room so Stella decided tah stay behind" George told the two.

"Wondah what they'll be doin' in there, huh Paulie?" John winked at his friend who was walking on the other side of Grace.

"Yeah! Won't wanna go in that room latah!" Paul and John laughed while Grace looked at them disgusted. _How could they say that here of all places?_

"Gracey? Whudda ya want tah eat?" Gracie's stomach gurgled in response to George's question.

"I'd love some ice cream!" She smiled up at him and watched him get her ice cream from the small shop. Grace then followed Paul and John to a little table in a back corner. They didn't want to be bothered or seen.

"Florida sure is nice" Paul commented as he looked out the window. John turned toward him and looked the same way but with less care for the scenery.

"It's a shame we gotta leave soon" John responded to Paul.

"Soon is really soon isn't it?" Grace looked down at her legs under the table. She couldn't bear to let George go.

"Don't wurry, Gracey! You'll see George again!" Paul told her as he put his hand across the table to her.

"Or maybe ya won't and little George will move on and find a beautiful girl that he'll marry instead of you" Grace looked at the rhythm guitarist with tears coming to her eyes. Could that really happen? Before more dangerous thoughts crept into her brain, Paul's hand banged on the table and knocked Grace out of her thoughts.

"That's not true! George luvs ya more than any gurl he's been with thus far! I don't think he could find anyone bettah than you" Grace was dumbstruck; Paul McCartney had just told her that George Harrison loves her more than anything. George had told her before but hearing it from someone else made it better.

"I got the ice cream!" Grace looked up to see George, her love, holding a tray with four different kinds of soft serve ice cream. He placed the ice cream down as Grace stood up from the table.

"George!"

"Yes, luv?" George raised an eyebrow in confusion; After all, Grace had yelled his name as though something was wrong.

"I. . . I do want to marry you," the words poured out as quickly as she thought them. She kept her eyes on George for the reaction that she was looking for. Meanwhile, John and Paul watched with surprised eyes. They didn't think marriage was in the cards for Grace and George.

"I know" the surprised look on George's face was replaced by one of happiness and longing. He pulled her close to him and kissed her as though they really were married; Grace felt a certain zing that she hadn't felt in any of George's kisses. She knew then that it was meant to be.

_**Meanwhile. . .**_

Stella watched Ringo from the hospital bed as he finished the rest of his meal. He took the last bite of his sandwich but put the crust back on the plate. "You don't like the crust?" Stella asked.

"Nope," he answered shaking his head. "I usually save them for George, akshully!"

The both laughed at the allusion to the guitarist's eating habits.

"Do you mind if I eat the crust since George isn't here?" Stella asked sweetly.

"Of course!" he said elatedly widening his eyes at her.

She giggled at his excitement as she picked up the crust of bread. Stella chewed the crust thoughtfully, trying to formulate her thoughts into words. The nurse's assumption that she and Ringo were married was still fresh in her mind and seemed like it would never fade unless she acknowledged it.

"So that nurse?" Stella practically whispered staring down at her lap.

"Hmm?" Ringo hummed with a mouth full of food.

"I was just wondering if we're just going to let her think we're married. . ." she let her thoughts trail off along with her voice.

"As opposed to whut?" he asked.

"Um, well. . ." Stella hesitated for she wasn't certain if her desire to get married was a mutual feeling.

"Whut is it Miss Stella?" Ringo asked taking her hand in his own while staring caringly into her large brown eyes.

"Well, what if instead of just _saying _we're married. . .we actually get married. . ." Stella didn't tear her gaze away from her lap for fear of seeing Ringo's reaction to her ambitious idea. She would be heart broken to learn that he didn't want her as his wife.

Seconds seemed like hours to Stella as she sat in the hospital bed next to the Beatle. She suddenly felt the urge to leave the room and leave her crazy idea and affair behind. _Why do I always mess these things up? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? _she thought to herself.

With her mind racing, the anxious girl rose from the bed and began to collect herself. "Stella? Whu-whut are ya doin'?" Ringo asked with wide eyes.

"I-I should go, it's um getting late," she told him trying to suppress her quivering lip. "The nurse wanted me gone anyways."

Ringo's mouth fell open with disappointment. "But she said ya could stay! Stella whut's gotten intah ya? Why're ya actin' like this?" the thin boy swung his legs over the side of the bed and shuffled across the floor to stop the distressed girl from leaving.

"Y-you d-don't, don't," Stella sobbed uncontrollably as she threw her arms around Ringo and clung to his slender frame.

"Stella, please calm down," Ringo told her soothingly. "If ya think I don't want to marry ya, yer wrong. I'll marry ya today, tomorrow, next week, in ten years, whenevah! You just say when and I'll be there."

Stella looked up from Ringo's shoulder with amazement in her watery eyes. "Really?" she said in a barely audible tone.

"Of course Stella! I love ya! I've already told ya that a million times now!" he chuckled stroking her tear stained cheeks with his thumb.

"I know, I'm sorry," Stella mumbled looking down at the floor. "I guess I'm not used to the idea of someone loving me, especially since that someone is you."

A puzzled expression crossed Ringo's face at this statement. "Why would ya say that? Yer amazin' luv!"

Stella thought her eyes would bug out at hearing this compliment. "Y-you think I'm _amazing_?"

"No, I don't _think _it, I'm only tellin' ya whut I observed these past few days with ya! Yer amazin' and I'm gonna tell ya that every day that we're togathah!"

"So is that a 'yes'?" Stella asked with a smile and a hopeful sparkle in her eye.

"It's definitely a 'yes' luv."

**Aw! So what will happen to these two couples? Will they finally get over their problems and accept their love? Or will something else tear them apart? Review to find out! XOXOXO**


	24. Epilogue

**I apologize for the long wait to see what happens to the girls and George and Ringo. I hope you like this last installment of Eight Days a Week. Obscure Seance Rita and I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. So enjoy. **

"What would you like to drink Miss?" the waitress asked Stella.

"I'll have a lemonade and so will my friend." She gestured to the empty seat across the table. "I'm waiting for someone."

The waitress nodded before walking away to fill the order. Stella sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was typical of Grace to be late, but she said she would try to be on time. To distract herself, Stella thought about the news she wanted to share with her friend. She wasn't sure how Grace would respond but she hoped for the best because Stella was absolutely thrilled.

The past year and a half had felt surreal. Stella and Grace had kept in contact through letters and phone calls with Ringo and George while the band toured. Whenever the girls got the chance, they would fly out to see the boys play a concert in order to spend some time with them. Eventually, the two friends moved to England to be closer to their boyfriends. Stella and Ringo had married a year after they met while Grace and George were still taking things slow. Stella wondered if the pair would ever speed things up.

While thinking of her friend, Stella heard the bell jingle above the entrance door. She turned around to see who had entered the cafe and saw Grace. She had a wide grin spread across her face as she bounced her way over to Stella.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Grace apologized hugging her friend.

"It's okay, I'm used to it!"

Grace narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl.

"What? I am!" exclaimed Stella. She laughed as her friend stuck her tongue out at her.

"So how are you?" Grace asked taking a sip of her lemonade that had just arrived.

"I'm great! Couldn't be better!" Stella contemplated telling her the big news but decided to wait. "How are you?"

"Well, I actually have something I want to tell you." The younger girl bit her lip nervously.

"Oh?"

"It's about George and me," Stella nodded. "We . . . we're officially engaged."

"_Finally!_"

"What?" Grace's apprehension was replaced with confusion. Her friend sighed.

"I've just been waiting for this day for a while! Everyone has!"

"Oh!"

"But congratulations!" Stella smiled and reached her hand out across the table to Grace's. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I'm happy too." The newly betrothed girl glanced down at the ring on her left hand and smiled to herself.

"Is that the ring?"

"Yes." Grace held her hand up to show her friend. "We passed a jewelry store a few weeks ago and I pointed one out in the window that I thought was beautiful. I didn't think George was paying attention, but I guess he was!"

Even though George and Grace had both expressed a desire to marry after first meeting each other, something had always got in their way. Whether it was touring for George or family issues for Grace, they never seemed to be able to discuss it after the first time they did in the hospital. Patiently, they continued to court until things settled down and they found a moment to discuss their future together. After what seemed like a century, they were finally able to plan a wedding.

"When did he propose?"

"Last night," Grace answered with dreamy eyes. "I can't wait to marry him."

"Well, make sure it's soon!" Stella winked at her friend.

"Why?"

"Because your matron of honor will be too fat to fit into a dress in a few months!" The older girl smiled, wondering if her friend would understand what she was hinting at.

"Wait." Grace looked at the girl across the table carefully. "Are you telling me . . ."

"I'm pregnant!" Stella confirmed her thought.

"_What? _How?!" the engaged girl exclaimed.

"Well, you see when a man loves a woman," Stella began.

"No! I know _how_!" Grace laughed. "I just can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it! You're going to be an aunt!"

"Wow," Grace rested her head on her hand. "But you and Ringo have only been married a few months."

"Well, it only takes one try sometimes!" Stella laughed while Grace scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Oh, come on!" Stella cried. "You know you're going to be married soon so you'll have to do it sometime after that, right?"

"I know, I know!" The innocent girl sighed. "It just doesn't seem as weird or gross when I think about George like that."

The older girl nodded her head. "I guess that makes sense."

"So anyways," Grace raised her voice to change the subject. "Congratulations!"

"You too." Stella grinned at her friend.

"I guess this means we're growing up."

"I guess so."

Stella attended Grace's wedding months later as the matron of honor. Five months later and Stella gave birth to a baby girl. Grace became pregnant not long after. The two girls followed the touring of the Beatles closer than anyone dreamed of being. Fans everywhere were jealous of them and wished they had what the two girls had. It was a once in a lifetime chance that was snagged by them.

This is the story of Grace and Stella, and this isn't the end. This is just the beginning.


End file.
